REMEMBER R&K
by Sakurita77
Summary: Ren esta desesperado, han pasado tantas cosas, sera a caso que de verdad se ha enamorado, sera que esa pequeña niña lo pueda volver tan loco...
1. Capitulo I: REMEMBER

****Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes de Skip Beat! NO me pertenecen ok, esto es solo un fic de lo que me encantaria que pase XD****

**REMEMBER**

Capitulo I

El inicio

Ren estaba agotado, no tanto físicamente si no psicológicamente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras estaba en el umbral de su departamento. Desde que llego no encendió la luz, prefería estar a oscuras, así al menos no seria 100% consiente de la soledad que embargaba ese lugar.

Todo iba perfecto en el día, solo tenia que grabar algunos comerciales, seria un día muy tranquilo, sin embargo por alguna u otra cosa las grabaciones se retrasaban y al final aun tenia que viajar a la playa donde grabaría el ultimo comercial, ya no estaba de tan buen humor, puesto que seria un viaje de una hora mas o menos. En eso Yashiro lo saca de sus pensamientos

- Ren- dice Yashiro un poco sorprendido- sabes con quien harás este comercial.

- No y la verdad no me interesa, solo quiero terminar lo mas rápido posible

- Por Dios Ren no dirías lo mismo si supieras quien grabara contigo este comercial

- Bueno Yashiro dime con quien lo hare – lo dijo mas para que Yashiro lo dejara de molestar que por curiosidad

- Bueno pues lo grabarás con Kyoko-Chan

- Oh valla- dijo Ren ocultando su emoción

- Que! Solo dices eso – Yashiro se decepciono pero siguió insistiendo- Sabes este comercial será muy interesante

- ¿Así Yashiro? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- A pues porque será un comercial en la playa, apoco no te da un poco de curiosidad de ver a TU Kyoko en traje de baño

Ren se sonrojo un poco, la verdad es que hasta ahora no se lo había imaginado, pero era verdad, un comercial en la playa era sinónimo de trajes de baño, valla esto alegraba mucho a Ren porque podría ver a Kyoko, su preciosa Kyoko en traje de baño, sin embargo su felicidad desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Y si no era capas de contenerse al ver así a Kyoko y si se abalanzaba sobre ella en un impulso de descontrol. Él sabia que al ser Kyoko aun una niña, SU niña ella tal vez usaría un bañador de una sola pieza, eso al menos lo haría controlarse un poco y este ultimo pensamiento lo relajo.

Mientras salían de LME para dirigirse al estacionamiento Yashiro y Ren se encontraron con Kyoko.

- Mogami-san – dijo Ren

- Konnichiwa Tsuruga-san, Yukihito-san – dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia

- A Ren le molestaba un poco que a Yashiro le hablara por su nombre y a él no pero prefirió no dar mucha importancia a eso.

- ¿Te diriges a la locación para el comercial Kyoko-chan? – pregunto Yashiro con una mirada un tanto maligna, Ren de inmediato se dio cuenta que Yashiro estaba tramando algo

- Sí, así es voy rumbo a la locación.

- Hay que bueno Mogami-san así podrás acompañar a Ren, verdad que me harías ese enorme favor – dijo Yashiro un tanto suplicante y exagerado.

Kyoko y Ren se quedaron con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, puesto que justo antes de que se encontraran con Kyoko Yashiro acompañaría a Ren a la locación. Al darse cuenta Yashiro se excuso diciendo:

- Lo siento Ren acabo de recordar que tengo que recoger unos libretos para las nuevas producciones que te están solicitando y tengo que detallar unas cosas con el director Ogata para el final de Dark Moon (después de todo no es una mentira sí tengo que hablar con el director Ogata pensó Yashiro)

Ren se quedo viendo a Yashiro con cara de ¿Qué? Pero prefirió ya no discutir, ya que cada vez que discutía con Yashiro estando Kyoko presente, este le decía indirectas muy directas acerca de los sentimientos de Ren hacia ella, aunque claro Kyoko jamás entendía nada

- Bueno si no soy una molestia para Tsuruga-san, claro que lo acompaño – contesto Kyoko

- Ren se quedo muy sorprendido ante la respuesta de Kyoko, pero no dijo nada solo la volteo a ver y regalándole una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras y felices, de esas que espantan a los demonios de Kyoko, respondió – Jamás seria una molestia.

Yashiro se despidió de ellos mientras Ren y Kyoko se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Kyoko iba muy callada no sabia que decir, mientras Ren iba que no cabía de la felicidad, no solo grabaría un comercial con su adorada Kyoko y la vería en traje de baño, si no que gracias a Yashiro ahora disfrutaba de este viaje hacia la locación con ella (de cierta manera debía agradecerle a Yashiro)

Cuando ya habían salido del poblado e iban en la autopista que los llevaría la playa de la locación Kyoko rompió el silencio para preguntarle a Ren:

- ¿Tsuruga-san, ya ha comido algo el día de hoy?

Ante esta pregunta Ren se quedo petrificado, ahora que lo recordaba por andar todo el día ocupado no habían comido nada, ni él ni Yashiro. Kyoko al observar que Ren se quedaba callado supo de inmediato que la respuesta era que no había comido nada en todo el día, así que le dijo:

- Tsuruga-san, si no es mucha molestia, se podría parar en el próximo paradero de autos

- Claro Mogami-san – contesto Ren un poco confundido, pero no le pudo preguntar el porque de la petición ya que Kyoko ahora llevaba una sonrisa de felicidad que hacia que se le derritiera el corazón.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Kyoko hiciera la petición a Ren y estaban cerca de un paradero de autos así que Ren se detuvo. En cuanto el auto estuvo estacionado y con el motor apagado, Kyoko dio una mirada al reloj, tenían tiempo para detenerse hay un momento.

Kyoko se bajo del auto con su bolso en sus manos y le pidió a Ren que también se bajara, esto sorprendió un poco a Ren ya que el había dado por hecho que tal vez Kyoko necesitaba ir al baño y por eso su petición, sin embargo no dijo nada y bajo también del auto.

Frente al paradero había unas pequeñas mesas que sirven para hacer picnic, ese tipo de mesas que tienen bancas en cada uno de sus lados mas largos, en una de esas mesas Kyoko puso su bolso, que hasta ese momento Ren se dio cuenta que se veía un poco abultado.

- Tsuruga-san siéntese por favor – le dijo Kyoko.

Ren se desconcertó ante esta petición y mas aun porque provenía de Kyoko, se sentó en una de las bancas de la mesa y Kyoko se sentó frente a él en la otra banca.

- Tsuruga-san me imagine que aun no habría comido nada para esta hora – dijo Kyoko mientras sacaba algo de su bolso – así que… - Kyoko se paralizo al sentir la sonrisa falsa de Ren, esa sonrisa de amabilidad que ocultaba su molestia, Kyoko sintió que fue mucho su atrevimiento al decirle eso.

- Así que ¿Qué? Mogami-san

- Así que te he traído esto – dijo Kyoko un poco asustada

Ren se quedo viendo lo que Kyoko le daba era un envoltorio, lo abrió y vio que en su interior estaba un pequeño traste para comida, Ren se sorprendió aun mas pero se quedo viendo a Kyoko como si no supiera que es lo que había en el interior de este.

- Aunque pensaba dárselo al final de la grabación – siguió Kyoko un poco apenada porque sabia que esto era todo un atrevimiento – espero que le guste.

- Gracias Mogami-san – fue lo que atino a decir Ren en cuanto abrió el traste y vio la deliciosa comida que había dentro, una comida hecha por SU Kyoko.

- De nada Tsuruga-san – contesto Kyoko un poco mas animada – sabia que lo mas seguro es que no habrías comido bien así que tuve el atrevimiento de cocinarle esto como muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mi.

A Ren ya no le importaba la razón por la que Kyoko se hubiese tomado la molestia de prepararle la comida, pero estaba feliz de que ella le hubiese preparado algo sin necesidad de que Yashiro se lo hubiera pedido.

- Buen provecho - dijo Kyoko

- Buen provecho – dijo Ren, pero en cuanto tomo el primer bocado se sintió en la gloria, era la comida mas exquisita que nunca antes había comido y pensó que si SU Kyoko cocinara para el todos los días, jamás se olvidaría de comer. Ren comió todo pacientemente para disfrutarlo, después de todo tenían tiempo para llegar a tiempo a la locación.

Kyoko observaba discretamente como Ren comía toda la comida y de momento sintió miedo, pero este miedo no era como el que anteriormente hubiese sentido, si no que era el miedo de que el ultimo candado que resguardaba aquel sentimiento que Sho se había encargado de eliminar, era abierto, era expuesto, ella… ella estaba… estaba enamorada de… de Ren, se sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos porque sabia que Ren estaba enamorado de alguien mas y eso le dolía mucho, pensar que jamás seria correspondida la hacia ponerse triste.

Ren se dio cuenta de que SU Kyoko ponía una cara de tristeza y eso le intrigo.

- Pasa algo Mogami-san – pregunto Ren

- No, no pasa nada Tsuruga-san, solo me preguntaba si le habría gustado lo que le traje.

- Claro Mogami-san cocinas muy delicioso, a sido una comida muy deliciosa

- Gracias Tsuruga-san

- No hay de que Mogami-san, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa Tsuruga-san?

- No, nada. Solo me preguntaba si algún día podrías llamarme por mi nombre y dejar las formalidades.

- ¿QUEE? No Tsuruga-san eso yo no podría, eso seria una falta de respeto, eso seria una INSOLENCIA de mi parte, usted es mi superior, es mi sempai – dijo Kyoko un poco alterada – yo no podría.

- Hummm *suspiro* ya veo, así que no me tienes la suficiente confianza, que tristeza – dijo Ren un tanto triste de verdad.

- No, no es eso Tsuruga-san es por lo que ya le he dicho, usted es mi sempai y por eso no podría.

- Pues si Mogami-san pero también creo que con el tiempo nos hemos vuelto amigos y no creo que los amigos se hablen tan formalmente, bueno claro esta que tu no me consideres un amigo entonces lo entendería – dijo Ren un tanto afectado

- No, no Tsuruga-san claro que lo considero mi amigo, es mas usted me ha ayudado mucho tanto en mi vida profesional, pero también en mi vida personal, es un Gran amigo para mi – dijo Kyoko exagerando un poco mas de lo necesario – y si usted cree que es importante que lo llame por su nombre en vez de su apellido así lo hare, pero entonces usted también debe llamarme por mi nombre.

Ren se quedo sorprendido, era mucho para él, es decir no solo se había enterado que para SU Kyoko el ya era un Gran Amigo si no que le estaba permitiendo que le hablara por su nombre y no por su apellido eso era demasiado, así que oculto su felicidad y le dijo a Kyoko:

- Esta bien Kyoko-chan

- Entonces esta bien Tsu… Ren-san – dijo ella un poco ruborizada, cosa que le encantaba a Ren.

Al cabo de 15 minutos terminaron de comer, guardaron todo y se dirigieron a la locación donde seria llevado a cabo el comercial. Durante el viaje Ren recordaba cada instante que había estado con Kyoko y pensó para sí que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado, que esto no podría ser mejor. Cuan equivocado estaba.

Al llegar a la locación cada uno entro en su debido remolque ya que los esperaban para alistarse, habían llegado a buena hora ya que la filmación seria a las 6:00 y ellos llegaron a las 5:00.

A las seis menos veinte ya estaban listos, Ren fue el primero en salir usaba un traje de baño tipo bóxer pero muy pegado a su piel que dejaba poco a la imaginación, unas sandalias y unos lentes oscuros. En cuanto lo vieron salir las chicas comenzaron a rumorar sobre lo bien que se veía Ren y algunas de ellas hasta fantaseaban con lo que le harían si lo tuvieran solo en su habitación. Sin embargo a él nada de esto le interesaba, él solo tenia una cosa en mente, deseaba, necesitaba ver a SU Kyoko y no tardo mucho en que sus deseos se hicieran realidad, porque de inmediato apareció ella del remolque que estaba frente al suyo pero a una considerable distancia.

WOW, era mas de lo que el esperaba ver, SU hermosa Kyoko no llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza, NO. Ella llevaba uno de dos piezas que consistía de un top muy pequeño que apenas tapaba lo necesario y un diminuto bikini que se encontraba en los mismos términos que el top, ambas piezas de un color rosa que le hacia relucir su tono de piel. Ella había preferido andar descalza ya que le gustaba sentir la arena en sus pies. Se le notaba un poco tímida ya que esa no era la forma de vestir de Kyoko pero también sabía que tenía que hacerlo ya que era su trabajo.

Ren estaba que se moría, jamás se habría imaginado ver a SU pequeña Kyoko así y mas aun ella ya no era una niña, no ya no, eso le quedo claro en ese momento. Puesto que ella comenzaba a desarrollar más rápido sus rasgos de mujer, de ello se dio cuenta al notar que bajo ese diminuto top se contemplaban dos senos de un tamaño mediano. En ese momento deseaba con todas sus ansias poder lanzarse sobre ella y volverla una mujer completa en ese instante.

Ren sacudió su cabeza e inmediatamente entro a un baño a echarse un poco de agua fría en la cabeza, se sintió todo un lujurioso por lo que estaba deseando, pero se autocontrolo. Por Dios ella era menor que él era una niña comparado con él, era una niña, SU niña…

Cuando salió del baño, no pudo contenerse ante lo que veía, eso era demasiado ya que mas de la mitad de los chicos del staff estaban al alrededor de ella, acosándola, preguntándoles que si tenía novio, que si la podían invitar a salir, etc.

A Ren los celos lo invadieron de inmediato, sin embargo al notar el estado en el que se encontraba Kyoko, (ella se encontraba en estado de shock puesto que demasiados hombres la rodeaban) decidió ir a su rescate.

Kyoko se encontraba totalmente aterrada, estaba paralizada, el acercamiento de todos esos chicos la habían dejado sin habla solo atinaba a decir no con la cabeza puesto que las palabras no salían de su boca. Sus demonios ya habían comenzado a estrangular a unos cuantos desafortunados que estaban cerca de ella, pero aun así no era suficiente, lo peor fue cuando sintió un brazo que le rodeo los hombros, ella volteo dispuesta a atacar a ese osado que se había atrevido a tocarla, mas al voltear solo se encontró con el rostro de Ren que tenia esa sonrisa fingida con la que ocultaba su enfado, Ren estaba molesto por algo, pero ella no sabia porque. En cuanto vio a Ren se le olvidaron los demás y los chicos se dieron por vencidos ya que ellos comparados con Ren no eran nada.

- Kyoko-chan ya es hora – le dijo mientras la abrazaba

- Ok Tsu… Ren-san – le iba a decir Tsuruga pero recordó lo que él le había pedido

Ren no dejo de abrazarla mientras se dirigían al punto donde seria la locación y por extraño que pareciera Kyoko no hizo ninguna señal de tratar de alejarlo. Por su parte Kyoko estaba fascinada con ese momento, solo por un instante quiso pensar que ese abrazo era una muestra de cariño de Ren hacia ella y no solo una forma de salvarla de esa jauría de lobos en la que se había convertido el staff. De repente algo, no más bien alguien los hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraban, un chico del staff, se armo de valor y se acerco a donde ellos estaban.

- Mogami-san, si no es mucha molestia – dijo el chico del staff – me gustaría invitarte a cenar después de la grabación del comercial, no te preocupes después de la cena yo te llevo a tu casa – el chico lo dijo rápido ya que se moría al ver la expresión de Ren.

- Lo siento – dijo Kyoko que ya había sentido el enfado de Ren – pero es que Tsuruga-san ya se ha comprometido en mi casa de irme a dejar y si no llego con él lo mas seguro es que se molesten – dijo Kyoko deseando que Ren no se molestara por esa mentira.

- Oh entiendo Mogami-san, será en otra ocasión – dijo el chico un tanto desilusionado y se marcho

Kyoko se esperaba la mirada asesina de Ren, que la regañara por haber dicho semejante mentira, pero por el contrario, cuando lo volteo a verlo lo noto relajado y con una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción que ella no se esperaba, también en ese momento se dio cuenta del traje de baño que llevaba Ren lo cual la hizo dar un respingo y separarse de él porque al verlo en tan poca ropa y ya estando consiente de que había caminado con el abrazado le dio mucha pena y se le subieron los colores al rostro de inmediato.

- ¿Que pasa Kyoko-chan? – pregunto Ren al ver su reacción

- Es que Tsuruga-san – dijo Kyoko muy ruborizada – solo trae puesto eso

- ¿Qué?... A claro que si Kyoko – contesto Ren al darse cuenta que Kyoko se refería a su traje de baño – es lo que debo usar para la grabación, además también tu traje de baño esta muy pequeño ¿no lo crees?

- ¿QUEEE? Tsuruga-san no me diga eso que me da mucha pena – dijo Kyoko tapándose con sus manos

- Hay Kyoko-chan pero si te vez muy mona, eres una chica muy hermosa no tienes porque avergonzarte – dijo Ren arrepintiéndose de inmediato por ese comentario, se le escapo algo que estaba pensando.

- Hay no, no Tsuruga-san no diga eso que me da mas pena – dijo Kyoko con la cara a punto de hervirle por lo roja que estaba.

- Haber Kyoko-chan en que quedamos, - dijo Ren para salirse un poquito del tema – se supone que me ibas a decir por mi nombre no, porque somos amigos y hay confianza, es por eso que me he atrevido a decirte eso, porque los amigos son sinceros – diciendo esto ultimo para salvar su comentario.

- Lo… lo siento Tsu… Ren-san, tiene razón, si somos amigos debemos tenernos confianza

- Así es Kyoko-chan – Ren se encanto que Kyoko aceptara una escusa como esa solo le demostraba que ella era muy inocente – bueno, es mejor que nos apuremos Kyoko-chan ya es casi la hora

Llegaron al lugar donde iba a ser la grabación y les dieron algunas indicaciones. Kyoko no podía creer lo que oía, para el comercial tenían que empezar jugando en la playa y después de un momento ella tenia que recostarse para que Ren le pusiera bloqueador en la espalda y LAS PIERNAS (Ren estaba muy tenso no sabia si iba a lograr hacer eso sin intentar irse sobre Kyoko) después mientras Ren estuviera sentado Kyoko tenia que ponerle bronceador a Ren en la espalda y frotarle el bronceador hasta quedar abrazada de él y quedar sus rostros como si fuesen a darse un beso.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo XD**


	2. Capitulo II: ¿Dulces recuerdos?

**Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes de Skip Beat! NO me pertenecen ok, esto es solo un fic de lo que me encantaria que pase XD**

Capitulo I Remember

Kyoko se moría de los nervios y de la vergüenza cuando escucho como quería el director que quedara la escena, eso seria demasiado, ella jamás había hecho algo así y el solo pensarlo hacia que su rostro se pusiera rojo como un jitomate *Noooo, no es posible que me pidan algo así, es demasiado, ¿Por qué? Si tengo que estar en esa situación tan bochornosa con Ren-san… hay nooo eso no…*, Ren noto la preocupación de SU Kyoko y le pregunto:

- Que pasa Kyoko-chan – haciéndose como si no supiera porque Kyoko se encontraba en ese estado

- Etto, lo que pasa Ren-san es que… yo… no… nosesipodrehaceresto – diciendo esto tan rápido que a Ren le costo un poco entenderlo

- No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, no hay de que preocuparse, somos amigos ¿no? y es normal que los amigos se abracen o no lo crees tu, además somos profesionales debemos saber interpretar todo tipo de papeles, además como ya te dije al ser amigos esto es un poco menos complicado o ¿No lo crees así? – dijo Ren para tranquilizarla, aunque le dolía que todo solo fuese por trabajo.

- Que cosa dice Ren-san, es usted un play boy, como dice eso… – comenzó a decir Kyoko

- Bueno Kyoko-chan, yo solo soy sincero, además si no puedes con un papel tan simple como este, no veo entonces que hagas en la industria del entretenimiento – dijo Ren un tanto dolido por los comentarios de Kyoko, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió por ese comentario por que lo menos que quería era que Kyoko se preocupara más. Estaba apunto de disculparse cuando Kyoko hablo.

- Dis... disculpe Ren-san no se que me paso, es que me da mucha pena esto, pero tiene usted razón, daré lo mejor de mi en este comercial, ya lo vera y aunque no este a su altura como profesional se que aprenderé mucho con esto – dijo Kyoko poniendo mucho entusiasmo en sus palabras.

Y aunque Ren le había dicho eso a Kyoko el también tenia sus propios problemas *No… no se si lo lograre, porque cada vez que estoy cerca de ella tengo ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de hacerla mía, ¿Por qué? Porque tenemos que hacer este comercial, debo controlarme, debo esforzarme, dar lo mejor de mi, no me puedo dejar vencer, pero es que ella me hipnotiza de tal forma que no se si podre seguir manteniendo el control*

De pronto alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el director que daba las ultimas instrucciones a los camarógrafos y pedía a Kyoko y Ren que tomaran sus posiciones, una vez todos listos se comenzó a grabar el comercial.

Aparece Kyoko jugando disfrutando de la playa, comienza a salpicar a Ren para que el también se moje un poco, en eso Ren la derriba, caen entre la arena y el agua de la playa, ella queda debajo de él, ella cree que Ren lo ha hecho para darle mas realismo al comercial, pero la verdad es que Ren no a soportado el impulso y ahora desea besarla mas que nunca, sus cuerpos están demasiado cerca y sienten la respiración del otro.

Ren le acaricia el rostro y se le queda mirando hipnotizado por sus labios que en ese mismo instantes el desea devorar. *Porque mi niña, porque te tengo tan cerca y no puedo hacer nada de lo que deseo, porque no te puedo besar, porque tengo que conformarme con esta simple caricia, porque mi niña, porque me hipnotizas de esa manera y me dejas sufriendo por ti, por no poder tener lo que deseo de ti, por no poder tener tu mente, tu alma, tu corazón, tu cuerpo, porque me torturas así, porque esos ojos tuyos me hacen este daño, porque no me permites demostrarte que te amo, que solo vivo para ti, que solo respiro por ti, que te has vuelto la razón de mi vida, porque…* Unas gotas de agua en su rostro lo devuelven de sus pensamientos.

Kyoko se siente hipnotizada por esa mirada y esa caricia en su rostro le hace estremecer en su cuerpo, *No, no, no puedo sentir esto, no quiero sufrir, no quiero vivir otro rechazo, no sobreviviré, pero… ya no puedo evitarlo mas, porque… justo ahora… deseo… besarlo, que él me bese, volvernos uno solo, no, no y no, esto no puede ser, el esta enamorado de otra, pero como quisiera que… esta caricia… no fuera falsa… que esta caricia… fuera verdadera, solo para mi, que el me la diera solo para mi y no por un trabajo, ¿Por qué justo ahora deseo ser suya, solo suya? ¿Por qué?

Kyoko se sacude estos pensamientos y solo atina a salpicar un poco de agua en el rostro de Ren y comienza a reír, se levanta y corre hacia donde esta una toalla sobre la arena, se tiende boca abajo sobre ella y Ren entiende que es el momento decisivo, es el momento de usar toda su fuerza y su autocontrol, es momento de aplicar el bronceador, de poder tocar a SU Kyoko, debe ser fuerte para no hacer algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir o peor aun que aleje a SU Kyoko de él.

Ren se acerca nervioso, necesita controlarse al máximo, porque le pasa esto, ella es solo una niña, porque le hacen esto, con ella, tenerla tan cerca, poder tocar su suave piel y no poder hacer lo que le plazca con ella, se siente asfixiado al tenerla tan cerca, debe ser fuerte, debe controlar sus impulsos porque si no ese traje de baño que usa lo delatara y eso si seria demasiado penoso.

Comienza a aplicarle el bronceador, al principio nota como sus manos tiemblan, es un temblor muy leve, nadie mas lo nota pero antes de poner su mano sobre Kyoko se controla, si no ella lo notara, comienza a ponerle bronceador por sus hombros, dándole un leve masaje por la espalda, no tiene tanto problema ya que el top de la parte de atrás solo es un pequeño y delgado listón, Ren siguió aplicando el bronceador por toda la espalda de Kyoko hasta encontrarse con una barrera que hubiese deseado quitar, el bikini, se aplico un poco mas de bronceador en las manos y recorrió las piernas de Kyoko con suavidad y ternura, embelesado por la belleza de Kyoko y deseando que esto jamás terminara…

Ren pensando *Esto es demasiada tortura, es demasiado para un hombre enamorado, porque si, eso soy, soy un hombre ENAMORADO de MI pequeña y frágil Kyoko, mi niña como desearía que tu también me ames a mi, que pudieras sacarte a ese estúpido (Sho) de tu cabeza, me gustaría ser capaz de poder capturar tus pensamientos, que solo pienses en mi, que yo sea tu única razón de ser, que solo desees estar conmigo, poder tocar cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, acariciarlo, amarlo, venerarlo, pero porque mi niña, porque no me correspondes, porque prefieres que ese idiota ocupe tus pensamientos, ¿Por qué?...* Ren sintió que la rabia lo invadía y que ya no podría aguantar mas sus deseos por Kyoko así que se aparto de ella y se sentó sobre la arena dándole la espalda a Kyoko.

Por su parte Kyoko se sentía en la gloria al sentir las manos de Ren sobre ella, él era tan delicado con cada movimiento, tan suave, tan sutil, ella disfrutaba del masaje y pensó que Sho jamás la había tocado así, de hecho jamás se había atrevido ni a abrazarla, esto la enfado mucho, sin embargo, de pronto sintió como Ren se alejaba de ella, deseaba que el siguiera, pero entendió que era su turno, era momento de que ella aplicara el bronceador a Ren.

Ren pensando *porque siento esto con Kyoko, con mi Kyoko, porque me quiero abalanzar sobre ella, hacerla mía, hacerle ver que me pertenece, porque deseo que ella me corresponda, porque deseo poder besarla, abrazarla, devorarla, hacerla mi mujer, volverla mía, mi amiga, mi amante, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, por Dios ella es solo una niña, un niña con un hermoso cuerpo de mujer, mi niña, mi mujer, mía, mía y solo mía…*

Kyoko se levanto de donde estaba y tomo el bloqueador, se puso un poco sobre sus manos y se acerco a Ren, se puso de rodillas para poder estar a la misma altura y comenzó a aplicarle el bronceador por toda su espalda, a Ren esto lo sobre salto un poco, ya que las manos de SU Kyoko lo tomaron desprevenido, pero lo supo disimular, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no la había sentido venir.

Esas manos, esas caricias con las manos de SU Kyoko lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para hacerlo sentirse en la gloria, sentía las manos temblorosas de Kyoko, sabia que para ella, una chica tan reservada, eso era sumamente difícil, pero sentir las manos de ella sobre su espalda fue la mejor sensación que él habría sentido jamás, aunque solo fuera por ese comercial el se sentía en la gloria.

Kyoko le puso el bronceador con un ligero masaje por la espalda dejándose llevar por el momento, aunque para ella esto era muy difícil, sabía que tenia que hacerlo lo mejor posible estaba con Tsuruga Ren, uno de los mejores actores de todo Japón, su sempai y lo peor el hombre de quien se había enamorado pero sabia que no seria correspondida. Sin embargo no quería decepcionarlo, pero algo mas la incitaba a disfrutar el momento, deseaba estar así con Ren, deseaba que el le correspondiera a lo que había crecido en ella, porque la verdad era que ella SÍ amaba a Ren, lo amaba con todo su corazón pero no podía decirle nada, el estaba enamorado de otra chica, se lo había confesado, bueno no a ella pero si a Boo, que en su defecto sabia que era lo mismo.

Kyoko pensando *Porque Ren, porque me enamore de ti, porque tuviste que volver a sembrar las semillas del amor en mi corazón, porque abriste los candados de este sentimiento que yo había guardado tan recelosamente, porque… yo ya no quiero sufrir, no quiero odiarte, pero se que si tu te enteras y me rechazas te odiare, aunque tu no tengas culpa de nada…*

Siguió masajeando un poco mas la espalda de Ren y comenzó a rodearlo por la cintura para terminar en un abrazo, haciendo que con esto la espalda de Ren quedara en contacto con sus pechos separados solo por esa ligera tela del top, después de eso recargo su barbilla sobre el hombro de Ren para simular que estaban a punto de besarse, tal y como lo había dicho el director, esto exalto a Ren un poco esa proximidad de Kyoko hacia el era demasiado, el solo deseaba en ese momento poder besarla de verdad. Ren por su parte disfrutaba de este momento, y por un impulso entrelazo sus manos con las de Kyoko y giro su rostro para quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios, era la sensación mas genial que había sentido, deseaba besarla en ese instante, con ese hermoso atardecer como su testigo.

Ren y Kyoko pensando *Porque te deseo tanto, porque solo quiero estar contigo, que este momento no acabe, ser tuyo/tuya y que tu solo seas mía/mío, poder vivir en tu corazón, que nadie mas exista en tus pensamientos, porque necesito cuidarte, protegerte y siempre verte feliz, porque este deseo de besarte se hace mas grande a cada segundo…*

- CORTE – dijo el director y con esto saco del trance a Ren y a Kyoko, se miraron y Kyoko se puso roja como un tomate al sentir la proximidad de Ren, se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse de inmediato. En cuanto a Ren se quedo pensativo un momento, por lo que había pasado, sabia que Kyoko solo había actuado, sabia que eso no era verdad, pero como deseaba con todo su corazón poder estar si con Kyoko de verdad, después de unos minutos se levanto y se fue a su remolque a cambiarse.

Mientras se encontraban en sus camerinos Kyoko pensaba *porque, porque me tuve que enamorar de el, no lo voy a soportar, mi corazón no lo soportara, otro rechazo mas, en tan corto tiempo, se que Ren-san no es como Sho, pero también se que me rechazara, porque él… él ya ama a alguien más… porque, porque justamente él hizo surgir de nuevo este sentimiento, no puedo, yo quiero que Ren-san me corresponda, pero también quiero que sea feliz*

Un golpe la saco de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que alguien tocaba a su puerta, termino de cambiarse y abrió la puerta, era Ren que había ido a buscarla

- Ren-san, ¿Qué hace usted aun aquí? – dijo Kyoko muy sorprendida, pues daba por hecho que Ren ya se habría ido.

- Vengo por ti Kyoko-chan, para llevarte a tu casa

- ¿QUEEEEÉ?, pero porque Ren-san, nosepreocupeyopuedoirmesola – dijo esto muy rápido ya que se encontraba en una situación muy embarazosa.

- Claro que no Kyoko-chan, recuerda que dijiste que yo me había comprometido a irte a dejar a tu casa y no quieres que los del estaff te vean como una mentirosa ya que si te vas tú por tu lado y yo por el mío…- dijo Ren con una carita de cachorrito que Kyoko no podía resistir.

- No, no Ren-san, lo siento, de verdad no quería molestarlo, pero tiene razón, no puedo dejar que me crean una mentirosa, lo siento Tsu… Ren-san – haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada – siento mucho causarle estas molestias.

- No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, sabes que para eso estamos los AMIGOS para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas – dijo Ren con su cara de emperador de la noche – bueno Kyoko, creo que es hora.

Aunque ya tenían pensado irse el director del comercial los detuvo para felicitarlos ya que el comercial había quedado perfecto a la primera toma lo cual le había ahorrado tiempo y dinero. Y los invito a que salieran a cenar todos juntos para festejar ese gran éxito con el comercial.

- Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san, muchas felicidades, la verdad es que me han sorprendido con la calidad de este trabajos, sobre todo tu Mogami-san ya que eres una novata, sin embargo puedo decir que tienes la calidad de una actriz profesional – dijo el director muy entusiasmado. – Créanme que hubo un momento en que sentí que no lo estaban actuando, que lo estaban viviendo de verdad y eso solo lo logran grandes actores como ustedes.

- Gracias – dijeron Ren y Kyoko al unisonó.

- No, gracias a ustedes – contesto el director - Y bueno los venia a invitar a cenar con nosotros para celebrar el éxito de este comercial… pero si ya tienen planes no se preocupen - dijo el director al ver que Ren tenia dos boletos para el cine en la mano – yo los disculpo con los demás, ustedes diviértanse y otra vez muchas gracias – dijo esto despidiéndose.

Kyoko no entendió porque la reacción del director, a lo que Ren le dijo

- Bueno yo quería que fuera una sorpresa pero ya que el director me ha delatado – diciendo esto un poco molesto, pero de inmediato cambio su voz a una más seductora - te gustaría ir conmigo al cine

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Ren-san como me pide eso – dijo Kyoko un tanto alterada porque la petición de Ren fue sorpresiva – eso no es muy apropiado…

- Como que no Kyoko si somos amigos, es normal que los amigos vallan al cine – diciendo esto para escudarse – además es la película de la Bella y la Bestia.

- De verdad Ren-san, no me miente, es la película de la Bella y la Bestia – dijo Kyoko con una carita de ilusión e inocencia que hacia que a Ren se le derritiera el corazón.

- Sí, así es Kyoko-chan es que están proyectando las películas clásicas en un cine de esta ciudad y hoy proyectaran esta – dijo Ren tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

-¡Oh!, esta bien Ren-san, vamos al cine después de todo usted lo ha dicho, es NORMAL que los amigos vallan al cine.

Ren adoraba esta nueva escusa, ya que al ser "amigos" ahora pasarían más tiempo juntos.

Fueron al cine y disfrutaron de la película, aunque cosas inesperadas pasaron durante ese tiempo, salieron del cine y se dirigían hacia sus casa, Ren manejaba y Kyoko iba en el asiento del copiloto, había un silencio sepulcral, Ren para bajar un poco la tensión encendió la radio, pero la canción que estaba en ese momento solo los hizo recordar lo sucedido.

Te entregué mi corazón

Escrito en una canción

Y me dijiste "no es el momento"

*Mi Kyoko no puedo decirte todo lo que deseo de ti porque se que tu no me amas, porque se que tus pensamientos los ocupa alguien más, entonces porque paso lo de hace un momento, porque…*

*Ren-san porque me enamore de ti si yo sabia que tu amas a alguien mas, porque sembraste las semillas de este sentimiento en mi pobre y maltratado corazón, porque me das falsas ilusiones, porque pasó esto…*

El sueño no se cumplió

Pero tampoco acabó

Dejemos que lo decida el tiempo

*Así es mi Kyoko chan solo puedo dejar que el tiempo decida si tu me corresponderás, si solo han sido tus impulsos los que han surgido hoy, si algún día te pudieras enamorar de mi…*

*El tiempo, el tiempo, el tiempo solo me lastimara más, debo resistir, si quiero ser una actriz reconocida debo ser fuerte, debo aprender de ti Ren-san y debo olvidarte como prospecto amoroso…*

No quise decir adiós

Quise seguir junto a ti

Aunque no es fácil guardar silencio

*Siempre te cuidare mi Kyoko-chan, siempre estaré junto a ti, siempre buscare hacerte feliz, verte sonreír y tal vez algún día me atreva a romper este silencio y tal vez, solo tal vez tu puedas corresponderme…*

*No, Ren-san, no es fácil guardar silenció si a cada segundo este amor por ti crece y al mismo tiempo el dolor se hace mas extenso, porque se que tu no me corresponderás, pero lo de hace un momento ¿Por qué fue Ren-san? ¿Por qué me confundes así?...*

Por eso no me alejé

A tu lado me quedé

Y ahora debo pagar el precio

*Sí mi Kyoko, por eso siempre estoy para apoyarte mi niña, mi mujer, pero debo pagar este precio, tu silencio es mi peor castigo, si solo supiera que soy correspondido, si solo supiera que no fue un sueño, no fue un impulso, que fue algo sincero…*

*Por eso estoy a tu lado Ren-san, porque quiero que confíes en mi y aunque se que específicamente en mi no confiarías, soy capas de convertirme en Boo cada vez que lo necesites, solo por verte sonreír…*

De verte y no poder

Sentir tus labios

Y poder tocar tu piel

*Pero esto es demasiada tortura para un mortal, porque no te puedo poseer mi Kyoko-chan, porque te tengo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, porque me dejas probar y después me martirizas con este silencio que me mata, grítame, enójate, regáñame, pero no me hagas sufrir con este castigo…

*¿Por qué Ren-san? Porque me hace esto, porque confunde mas a mi pobre corazón, no soportare su rechazo, no me castigues así, dime algo, regáñame, repréndeme, enójate por lo que he hecho, pero no me castigues con tu silencio, porque ya es mucho el castigo de saber que no será para mi…*

Si solo somos amigos

Acepto mi destino

Pues no puedo vivir sin ti

*Kyoko-chan te has vuelto mi droga, mi perdición, te necesito a mi lado, le has dado un nuevo sentido a mi vida y después de hoy mi necesidad de ti irá en aumento, necesito embriagarme de ti, pero necesito aun mas que tu me necesites, que me AMES…*

*Ren-san no quiero aceptar este destino, no quiero perderte, te necesito a mi lado, te has vuelto mi aire, mi oxigeno, no podre vivir sin ti y se que no me correspondes por eso prefiero callar esto que siento, pero también quiero gritar al mundo que TE AMO…*

Voy a seguir a tu lado

Siempre iré con cuidado

Hasta que sientas algo por mí

*A tu lado mi Kyoko, juntos como en el cine (Ren aprovechando que la película es un poco triste abrazo a Kyoko, ella al notarlo se le quedo viendo a lo que el se justifico – es normal que los amigos se abrasen – Kyoko acepto esta escusa) sintiendo tu calor sobre mi hombro y mi pecho, aunque sea solo como amigos…*

*Siempre estaré contigo Ren-san, siempre te cuidare y seré precavida para que no sepas lo que siento por ti, no volverá a pasar lo de hoy (después de que Ren pusiera su brazo sobre ella y dijera que era normal porque eran amigos Kyoko pregunto – Ren-san y ¿es normal que los amigos se tomen de la mano? – a lo que Ren contesto – claro Kyoko-chan, es normal porque somos amigos) solo deseo que algún día puedas corresponder a lo que estoy sintiendo…*

Seguiré en tu camino

Contigo

Y el tiempo dirá

Si seremos solo amigos

*Solo amigos, unidos por un mismo camino, no se si podre soportarlo mi Kyoko-chan, no se si seré tan fuerte para verte solo como mi amiga, cuando deseo tenerte como mi mujer, cuando deseo enseñarte una nueva etapa del amor (mientras caminaban por la calle Kyoko y Ren para dirigirse al cine Ren en un impulso tomo de la mano a Kyoko y Kyoko correspondió, no hizo ningún gesto por soltarse de la mano) porque me enloqueces mi niña, porque no comprendes lo que siento*

*Ren-san porque siento esto, porque se que para ti es normal que los amigos hagan eso (Kyoko siente nervios mientras Ren la toma de la mano cuando van hacia el cine, pero recuerda que Ren le ha dicho que confié en él y supone que eso hace Ren con sus amigas y si ella entra al menos en esa categoría, ella es feliz) pero entiéndeme, yo solo se de amistad lo poco que viví al lado de ese estúpido [Sho] y no fue nada agradable sentirme utilizada…*

Tus ojos dicen que sí

Pero tus labios que no

No me pidas que lo entienda

*Mi niña, porque no puedo descifrar lo que piensas, porque no se si te sientes bien o te sientes mal, antes no me había pasado esto contigo, siempre sabia que pasaba contigo, a cada momento, cuando me ocultabas algo y cuando no, pero porque ahora esa expresión tuya indescifrable, mi niña mírame, háblame, dime algo, que no entiendes que TE AMO demasiado para soportar este terrible silencio…*

*Ren-san porque me miraste así, porque me cautivan tus ojos, porque esas mirada tuya me derrite que ya no puedo verte a la cara porque no se de lo que seria capaz, si solo supiera que lo de hace rato fue sincero, que no te dejaste llevar por el momento, si solo me dieras una señal de que tal vez y solo tal vez piensas en mi más que como una amiga, pero tu silencio me mata, me hace sufrir que no te das cuenta…*

Que estás muy bien como estás

Que luego me llamarás

La inspiración me cierra la puerta

*Mi Kyoko se que has decidido renunciar al amor, que no quieres salir lastimada, pero comprende que yo no soy como ese idiota, yo sí te AMO, te necesito, eres mi razón de vivir, pero no lo entiendes, prefieres ser así, cerrar la puerta del amor y no notas que yo estoy justo frente a ellas…*

*Porque Ren-san porque abriste esta caja donde guardaba ese sentimiento, porque sin saberlo lo has dejado salir, a sembrado sus semillas en mi y peor aun esta floreciendo en mi corazón, porque si yo deseaba mantener cerrada esa puerta tú con tu mirada has derretido todos los candados que le había puesto…*

Que entre canción y canción

Rompieron su corazón

Parece que el amor no es perfecto

*Mi Kyoko-chan se que el amor no es perfecto, se que has salido lastimada, pero déjame hacerte feliz, déjame demostrarte que el amor aunque no es perfecto, sí es maravilloso, déjame entrar a tu corazón y ayudarlo a sanar, a unir de nuevo pieza por pieza y darle cariño extra, déjame besarte, acariciarte, ser tuyo y tu mía…*

*Ren-san tu mejor que nadie sabe que rompieron mi corazón de una manera cruel y vil, entonces porque deseo que seas tú quien repare esta herida, si supieras que lo de hace un momento fue tan sincero de mi parte, que te entregue mi corazón y de cierta forma te di permiso de ayudarme a sanar mis heridas, pero no lo comprendes, porque tú… tú… ya amas a otra… y eso para ti no fue mas que un impulso, si solo tu sintieras lo que yo siento…*

Tú no te olvidas de mí

Yo no me olvido de ti

Cambiemos el final de este cuento

De verte y no poder

Sentir tus labios

Y poder tocar tu piel

*Sí mi niña cambiemos este final, cambiemos este cuento, déjame amarte a la manera de Ren, pero también a la manera de Kuon, déjame demostrarte que aquel niño que te a amado desde siempre aun tiene un poco de pureza, ayúdame a superar mis miedos, a enfrentar mis temores, porque se que si tu estas a mi lado, seré capaz de vencer todas las adversidades y solo vivir para ti…*

*Sentir tus labios, tocar tu piel, porque no solo te digo que te AMO y espero ver que pasa, nooo, no lo soportare, porque para ti todo es solo como AMIGOS, nada es verdad, nada es lo que deseo (durante toda la película Ren mantuvo abrazada a Kyoko y le tomaba de la mano o le hacia alguna caricia en su rostro, esto estremecía a Kyoko y Ren se sentía feliz, de poder hacerlo aunque solo fuera como AMIGOS) no te das cuenta que cada caricia tuya hace florecer mas este sentimiento en mi y el solo hecho de saber que no eres para mi me hace enloquecer…*

Si solo somos amigos

No acepto mi destino

Pues no puedo vivir sin ti

Voy a seguir a tu lado

Siempre iré con cuidado

Hasta que sientas algo por mí

Seguiré en tu camino

Contigo

Y el tiempo dirá

Si seremos solo amigos

*No quiero aceptarlo, ser solo amigos, no, pero se que no hay otra opción, tu corazón esta ocupado por ese idiota, aun lo amas, o ya no, dime Kyoko, ya no amas a ese infeliz, dime si he logrado sacarlo de tu mente, dime si soy capaz de poder ocupar tus pensamientos (Mientras estaban viendo la película Ren le pregunto a Kyoko – Kyoko-chan, ¿aun amas a Sho? – A lo que Kyoko no contesto pero su aura aterradora subió a tal punto que la sala se enfrío demasiado y parecía un congelador - ¿Por qué no contestas Kyoko-chan? – le dijo Ren haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla que relajo y estremeció a Kyoko – Ren-san, prefiero no hablar de él cuando estoy disfrutando de este momento tan bello – dijo Kyoko refiriéndose mas al abrazo y caricia de Ren que a la película) si solo supieras que mis caricias son sinceras, si supieras que deseo ser mas que tu amigo, deseo ser tu confidente, tu amante, tu esposo, tuyo y solo tuyo…*

*Siempre estaré contigo mi Ren-san, siempre iré a tu lado, disfrutare de tu compañía, de tus caricias, de ti aunque solo sea como amigos, porque eso es lo que soy para ti una AMIGA nada mas, cuando yo deseo ser mas que eso, no quiero aceptar este destino, pero tampoco quiero vivir lejos de ti quiero estar contigo a cada momento y tal vez llegues a aceptarme como mas que una amiga algún día…*

Y solo el tiempo lo dirá

(Creo que voy a dormir por cien años)

Y solo el tiempo lo dirá

(Para sentir tus besos al despertar)

Y solo el tiempo lo dirá

(Cada noche estarás en mis sueños)

Y solo el tiempo lo dirá

-FLASH BAK-

En el final de la película, cuando hieren a la bestia y Bella le confiesa que lo ama y lo besa de la manera mas sincera, Kyoko no puede evitar soltar unas lagrimas que en ese momento Ren siente, ya que ella esta recargada de su hombro, Ren al notarlo voltea a verla y se le hace un nudo en la garganta a ver a su Kyoko tan triste, entonces…

- Kyoko-chan

- ¿Que sucede Ren san?

- Nada solo que… - Ren se acerco un poco a Kyoko

- ¿Qué cosa Ren-san?

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y labios a la vez, los labios de Ren y Kyoko estaban a escasos milímetros y justo en ese momento, con esa atmosfera no pudieron resistir más, sus labios se entrelazaron, en un beso lleno de sentimiento y confusión, fue un beso torpe y glorioso a la vez.

Este era para Kyoko su primer beso, ya que el que le había robado Sho no lo tomaría jamás en cuenta, ella era muy torpe, no sabia que hacer exactamente, pero los labios de Ren le indicaron el camino, se fue acoplando poco a poco al ritmo de Ren, un beso sencillo sin lengua, Ren no quería espantarla, pero en un impulso fue Kyoko quien comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Ren, esto para Ren era demasiado y no desaprovecho la oportunidad y aunque Kyoko era una inexperta de algo estaba seguro, ese era el beso mas glorioso que jamás antes había tenido, el beso se prolongo solo un poco, de pronto ambos se separaron y no daban crédito a lo que habían hecho… Kyoko solo atino a decir

- Ren-san, ¿Es normal que los amigos se besen?

- No… no lo… no lo se… - fue todo lo que atino a decir Ren, no quería escuchar eso de su Kyoko, no quería que lo viera solo como amigo.

La película termino y salieron del cine, sin embargo por alguna razón Kyoko y Ren se tomaron de la mano y no se soltaron hasta llegar al coche, quienes los veían creían que eran una pareja de novios que se amaban mucho ya que ambos iban con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Una vez que llegaron al auto, todo se volvió un silencio sepulcral, nadie dijo nada mas… se sumieron en sus pensamientos cada uno por su lado.

- FIN DEL FLASH BAK-

Si solo somos amigos

Acepto mi destino

Pues no puedo vivir sin ti

Voy a seguir a tu lado

Siempre iré con cuidado

Hasta que sientas algo por mí

Seguiré en tu camino

Contigo

Y el tiempo dirá

Si seremos solo amigos

Ren y Kyoko pensando al unisonó:

*Como desearía que ese beso haya sido para mi, que no haya sido un impulso tuyo, un momento, que ese sea el primer beso de los muchos que te daría en mi vida, como deseo que me correspondas, que me AMES, que me desees, que me enseñes lo que es el amor, que seas mía/mío, que no me dejes en esta ausencia tuya, que siempre estés a mi lado y que dejemos de ser solo amigos, que nos convirtamos en novios, en amantes…*

A los pocos minutos Ren y Kyoko llegaron a la casa de Kyoko, ella deseaba salir corriendo del auto pero Ren la detuvo, tomo su hombro y por un momento quiso volver a besarla, pero él sabia que así solo la asustaría más, así que solo le dijo.

- Kyoko-chan, podríamos comer juntos mañana por favor – dijo Ren ruborizándose muy levemente, pero Kyoko no se dio cuenta de esto.

- Tsuru… Ren-san, etto… yo creo que sí… - contesto Kyoko muy roja pero no le quiso dar la cara a Ren.

- Paso por ti a LME, ¿Esta bien Kyoko-chan? – dijo Ren soltándola del brazo

- Esta bien Ren-san – saliendo muy rápido del auto – muchas gracias por todo – dijo Kyoko y entro muy rápido Kyoko a su casa.

Ren por su parte se fue a su departamento pensando en los acontecimientos del día…

No había pasado ni una hora de que Ren había dejado en casa Kyoko cuando ella recibe un mensaje que decía.

"Kyoko-chan por favor ven al departamento de Ren, algo le ha pasado pero no te lo puedo decir por este medio, necesita de tu ayuda, ven lo mas rápido posible URGENTE"

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, espero sus respuestas, criticas constructivas y sugerencias ok**


	3. Capitulo III: Descubrimientos

**Pues ya saben los personajes de Skip Beat! NO me pertenecen ok, esto es solo un fic de lo que me encantaria que pase XD**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Capitulo III descubrimientos

Ren estaba agotado, no tanto físicamente si no psicológicamente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras estaba en el umbral de su departamento. Desde que llego no encendió la luz, prefería estar a oscuras, así al menos no seria 100% consiente de la soledad que embargaba ese lugar.

Todo iba a ser perfecto en el día, solo tenia que grabar algunos comerciales, solo cosas simples, entonces porque sucedió todo esto, porque beso a Kyoko, ahora ella tal vez le huiría, tal vez ella solo se alejaría de su lado, porque después de todo es lo que ella siempre hacia cuando no quería enfrentar algo, aunque ella había aceptado ir a comer con él al día siguiente, sabia que buscaría algún pretexto para huir de él, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué no se había resistido?…

Se levanto solo para buscar un vaso y una botella de whisky que tenia guardada, se sirvió un poco, necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba luchar contra el mismo, dentro de el se desataba la lucha mas terrible Ren contra Kuon, Ren luchaba por mantener controlado a Kuon, porque sabia que si Kuon lograba emerger de lo mas profundo de su ser no sabría cual seria el resultado.

No estaba consiente del tiempo que había transcurrido, solo recordaba haber vivido los mejores momentos de su vida al lado de ella, de su niña, de su Kyoko, pero esos momentos tan maravillosos ahora solo eran recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos porque sabia que jamás podrían ser algo mas que amigos…

Kuon *Eres un estúpido, si tanto la quieres tómala, hazla tuya, hazle ver que es tuya, que te pertenece, has lo que debas hacer para demostrarle que ella es TUYA, es NUESTRA, porque te guste o no ella debe aprender amarnos a los dos, a Ren y a Kuon…*

Ren *No, no puedo dejar que me vuelvas a dominar, no el Kuon impulsivo, el Kuon violento, el Kuon al que no le importa nada, no puedo dejarte salir, ella… ella huiría de mi, si Kuon vuelve a surgir y se da cuenta que el Kuon carismático y sensible que ella alguna vez conoció se ha convertido en esto, en un Kuon posesivo, sucio, rebelde, no puedo permitirte salir, pero…*

Kuon *…Pero sabes que ya no puedes mas, sabes que tu deseo le podrá a tu razón, sabes que por mas que lo intentes emergeré y obtendré lo que quiero, la obtendré a ella, será nuestra, es lo que en el fondo deseas, no lo niegues deseas poseerla, deseas tenerla en tus brazos…*

Ren *No te lo permitiré, no lo lograras, no podemos hacerle daño, es mi niña, solo deseo verla feliz y que algún día ella me corresponda, que sea ella quien desee estar conmigo, que sea yo quien ocupe sus pensamientos, su corazón, su mente, su cuerpo…*

Ren estaba agotado con esta lucha interna, perdió la noción de cuantas copas de whisky se tomo, perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabia que había pasado, no recordaba nada, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llego a su departamento, no entendía que hacia con ese celular en la mano, solo se quedo en silencio recargado en la pared, sentado, tratando de ganar una dura batalla que sabia iba perdiendo, solo a lo lejos oía el sonar del teléfono de su departamento, debería estar a unos cuantos metros de él pero no tenia fuerzas para levantarse y contestar, no deseaba hablar con nadie…

"Kyoko-chan por favor ven al departamento de Ren, algo le ha pasado pero no te lo puedo decir por este medio, necesita de tu ayuda, ven lo mas rápido posible URGENTE"

Kyoko sintió que las piernas le temblaban, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no reconoció el número, no lo tenía identificado, quiso hablar al departamento de Ren, marco con insistencia, nada, nadie contestaba. Esa incertidumbre de no saber como se encontraba la persona que amaba la quemaba por dentro, no lo pensó dos veces, se vistió puesto que ya se encontraba en pijama, se puso una blusa de botones y un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, de esos que son entubados y salió corriendo, solo dejo una nota para que no se preocuparan por ella.

Al salir tomo un taxi, no se dio cuenta que un auto estaba aparcado frente a su casa y mucho menos se dio cuenta que ese auto la siguió hasta el edificio donde vivía Ren, Kyoko se bajo del taxi solo quería llegar pronto al departamento sin embargo una mano le agarro el hombro y la hizo detenerse, ella volteo al sentir tal presión sobre su brazo y a quien vio era la ultima persona que en ese momento deseaba ver.

- SHOTAROO! – Dijo Kyoko un poco exaltada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Kyoko, es lo que yo pregunto que haces aquí, a esta hora – dijo Sho con un tono enojado

- Eso a ti no te importa, no te metas en mis asuntos, DÉJAME EN Paz! – dijo Kyoko muy alterada y queriendo irse corriendo pero Sho le sostenía fuerte el brazo y ella fue incapaz de soltarse – suéltame, o empezare a gritar como loca.

- Has lo que quieras, me vas a escuchar – dijo Sho un poco alterado

- No quiero escucharte, ya me has hecho suficiente daño, ahora… ahora por favor… solo… solo déjame… SOLO DÉJAME SER FELIZ – dijo Kyoko llorando y muy enojada.

Sho no esperaba esta reacción de Kyoko, él hace algún tiempo había comenzado a entender que la amaba pero no sabia como decírselo, ¿Qué había querido decir ahora Kyoko con que la dejara ser feliz?, ¿con quien? ¿Acaso ella y Tsuruga Ren tenían algo que ver? No, eso no era posible, ella le pertenecía, desde siempre, desde niños, ella era suya, nadie se la podía quitar, pero al ver los ojos de Kyoko llenos de lagrimas por la impotencia de no poderse soltar él la soltó, no lo podía soportar, él no quería que ella llorara pero como siempre no supo que hacer solo se quedo hay parado viéndola llorar, ella salió corriendo y entro al edificio dirigiéndose lo mas rápido posible al departamento de Ren.

El porque Sho la había ido a buscar, el porque la había seguido hasta donde ella se dirigía, el porque él quería hablar con ella en ese momento no le importaba, solo tenia en mente una cosa, saber que le sucedía a Ren, saber que le pasaba, ayudarlo, cuidarlo, mimarlo… era lo único que le importaba. Llego al departamento, de pronto sintió un gran temor, ¿Por qué se había dirigido al departamento?, si hubiese alguien en ese lugar le habrían contestado la llamada, pero sin saber porque solo siguió las instrucciones del mensaje y se dirigió al departamento de Ren.

Con una mano temblorosa por los nervios de no saber como se encontraba su amado Ren, Kyoko toco a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Nadie abría, volvió a tocar una ultima vez temiendo que Ren no estuviera ahí, sin saber que hacer si no estaba nadie en el departamento… de pronto la puerta se abrió, una mano la jalo hacia el interior, no veía nada, todo estaba en total oscuridad…

Ren intentaba mantener la cordura, no quería dejar surgir a Kuon, pero en cuanto llamaron a la puerta Kuon surgió, Ren luchaba por mantenerse, pero Kuon era mas fuerte a cada golpe que daban, de pronto Kuon gano el poder sobre el cuerpo, abrió la puerta y en cuanto la vio ahí parada y temblorosa la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el interior del departamento que estaba totalmente a oscuras, la puerta quedo entre abierta, una aterrada Kyoko estaba frente a él, él la mantenía aprisionada de la mano haciéndola recargarse en la pared, en cuanto sintió el temblor de su cuerpo por el miedo que ella tenia, en cuanto miro sus ojos a punto de soltar las lagrimas porque no comprendía que pasaba, él la soltó.

- Kyoko-chan que haces aquí

- Yo… he recibido un mensaje… donde me decían que estabas grave

- Kyoko-chan, por favor vete de aquí, yo estoy bien, por favor MARCHATE – dijo él mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y caía arrodillado en el suelo, su lucha ahora era insoportable, sabia que en cualquier momento perdería el control de Kuon – te he dicho que te vallas.

- Ren-san que te pasa, porque me hablas así – dijo ella agachándose para poder verlo mas de cerca e intentando comprender que es lo que pasaba, en eso vio el celular que tenia Ren en la mano y por un impulso lo tomo se dio cuenta que de hay había salido aquel mensaje que ella había recibido apenas unos instantes atrás – Ren-san que significa esto – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – porque me has mandado este mensaje, me has preocupado mucho.

De pronto él se puso de pie también, al tenerla tan cerca no lo pudo evitar, Ren había perdido la lucha interna, entonces él se apresuro y se puso delante de ella, de inmediato cerro la puerta y se acerco a ella.

- Ren-san porque… - no pudo decir más unas manos la empujaron un poco

- Kyoko-chan porque no me reconoces, porque has removido tantas cosa en mi, porque apareciste así en mi vida, porque me haces esto.

- Ren-san que pasa, no te entiendo – dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás, muy confundida no entendía lo que él le decía.

- Es que acaso me has olvidado, es que acaso no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, es que acaso TE GUSTA QUE TE TRATEN MAL – dijo el dando un paso al frente y haciéndola retroceder a ella – eso es lo que te gusta Kyoko, yo también puedo hacerlo – dijo él haciéndola retroceder poco a poco.

- Ren-san me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa? Porque me dice eso – dijo ella dando un último paso hacia atrás y notar que estaba el sofá justo detrás de ella – de que esta hablando.

El le dio un ultimo pequeño empujón haciéndola caer sobre el sofá, el también perdió el equilibrio por los vasos de whisky que había tomado y callo sobre ella haciendo que con el impacto dos botones de la blusa de Kyoko se desabotonaran, él se quedo embelesado, viendo los magníficos pechos de Kyoko, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en hacerla suya, entonces Kyoko intento zafarse.

- Ren-san por favor, que le pasa, déjeme levantarme, esta usted muy tomado, es mejor que se valla a descansar – dijo Kyoko al notar el estado en el que se encontraba Ren.

- Porque Kyoko, porque no me reconoces, porque me olvidaste, porque me puedes controlar de esta manera, porque simplemente no puedo hacer lo que deseo, porque me torturas así – dijo Kuon mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y notaba que al tenerla tan cerca y a pesar de sus deseos de tomarle y hacerle ver que era suya no podía, no podía hacerle nada, no quería verla sufrir…

- Ren-san, yo…

- Entiende YO NO SOY Ren, PORQUE NO ME RECONOCES, porque me olvidaste, se que he cambiado en todo este tiempo, pero sigo siendo yo, porque… porque no puedes AMARME.

Kyoko se quedo en shock por esta revelación, él de alguna manera le había dicho que la amaba… Ella se le quedo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, él ya se había levantado, ya no la tenia aprisionada bajo su cuerpo ahora él estaba sentado y ella estaba junto a él. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo, él no era Ren, tal vez sí físicamente pero ese brillo en sus ojos no era de Ren, ese brillo ella lo había visto anteriormente, esos ojos, ese brillo especial era de…

- ¿Korn? Eres tú, este brillo es solo de KORN

- Kyoko, mi Kyoko me has reconocido, sí soy yo Kuon, o al menos lo que queda de mí, he cambiado pero soy yo – dijo él volteándose hacia donde estaba ella, tomándole el mentón con una mano, acercándose delicadamente a ella, deseándola a cada milímetro que se aproximaba.

- Korn, sí eres tu, mi querido Korn, estas aqu…

Kyoko no pudo terminar la frase ya que dos cálidos labios le invadieron la boca, ella no puso resistencia, ella también lo deseaba, ella acepto aquel beso, el delicadamente la fue recostando sobre el sofá, mientras el se acomodaba suavemente sobre ella, le comenzó a acariciar el rostro pero sus manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente por su cuello, le acaricio sus delicados hombros, ella lo abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, el lentamente comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la blusa, lo hizo suavemente, sin prisas, ella solo disfrutaba el momento, la blusa se abrió por completo dejando al descubierto dos pechos que para él eran los mas hermosos, el deseaba con locura poder hacerla suya en ese momento, ella deseaba que esto jamás terminara.

De pronto él se levanto, se alejo de ella, ella se quedo aturdida, que había pasado, que había hecho mal, porque el ahora la rechazaba, era acaso que él en realidad no la amaba, que solo habían sido efectos del alcohol… de pronto él hablo

- Kyoko-chan no puedo

- Korn ¿Por qué? – dijo Kyoko triste pues pensó que el en realidad no la quería.

- Kyoko-chan no es correcto

- Pero Korn yo te quiero, deseo estar contigo.

- Exacto Kyoko-chan por eso no puedo, no puedo hacerlo si tu me vez como dos personas, por un lado soy Ren, pero por otro soy Kuon, no puedo porque no se que sientes por uno y por otro, no puedes verme como dos personas cuando solo soy una, además… tu ¿Aún amas a Sho no es así?

- ¿Qué? No, no, yo no lo amo, Korn durante estos días me he dado cuanta de algo, durante estos días… me he dado cuenta que... lo que yo sentía por Sho no era amor, o al menos no amor como el que siento hacia ti – dijo esto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas ante tal declaración – yo si quise a Sho pero me he dado cuenta que ha sido un amor fraternal, una necesidad mía de mantener mis fantasías, pero… lo que pasa… es que yo te … yo te… TE AMO a ti, como Ren-san y como Korn, TE AMO…

Él no supo que decir ante tal declaración, ella su niña le acababa de declarar su amor hacia él, pero no solo hacia Kuon si no también hacia Ren, es que acaso era verdad, es que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, no lo podía creer, esta revelación era demasiado o es que acaso estaba soñando, era una mala broma que le hacia su subconsciente…no pudo decir nada se quedo perplejo ante tal declaración, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar nunca entonces…

- Korn, Ren-san, los dos son uno mismo, eso es normal porque yo no puedo amar a dos personas a la vez, no Tsuruga Ren yo… TE AMO A TI por completo, como mi Korn y como mi Ren – dijo ella mientras lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos – pero quiero saber, necesito saber si tú… ¿sí tú también me amas a mi?

- Kyoko-chan, yo siempre te he amado, pero tú nunca me dejaste demostrártelo, he estado enamorado de ti desde hace años, desde que te conocí en Kyoto, desde que te encontré llorando a la orilla de aquel rio, en ese momento no entendía lo que me pasaba, pero ahora… ahora lo se, desde ese momento tú te robaste mi corazón, por eso yo he sido incapaz de poder amar a alguien mas, porque mi corazón te pertenece, solo a ti. Por eso ahora como Ren no he encontrado el amor en nadie más, porque no puedo seguir buscando algo que ya encontré hace tiempo en una persona, en ti.

- Ren-san porque no me lo dijiste antes – dijo Kyoko mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y comenzaba a llorar – ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir de esta manera?

- Pero ¿Por qué dices eso mi Kyoko-chan? – dijo el sin entender lo que ella le decía, el no sabia porque ella decía que la había hecho sufrir, eso era lo que él menos quería.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que amabas a alguien más, que amabas a otra chica de preparatoria… - Kyoko se tapo la boca para no seguir, porque en ese instante recordó que Ren no le había confesado eso a ella, Ren se lo había dicho a Boo, a ese pollo…

- Kyoko-chan pero ¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso? Yo solo se lo he dicho a una persona… - Ren no comprendía como es que Kyoko sabia esto, porque ella creía que el estaba enamorado de alguien más, es que acaso ella tenia alguna relación con él pollo, es que él le había contado algo… eso era imposible, entonces como es que ella sabia eso, él no entendía nada.

- Ren-san yo… yo tengo que decirte algo… yo soy… yosoyBooelpollo – dijo esto tan rápido por los nervios pero Ren logro entenderlo

- ¿Qué? Tú eres ese pollo, entonces a quien le he estado contando todos mis sentimientos… - Ren no pudo terminar la frase, estaba demasiado sorprendido

- Ren yo… yo lo siento… pero es que la primera vez te veías tan deprimido que no sabia que hacer, sabia que a mi no me dirías nada, por eso me acerque como Boo, y resulto que con el te atreviste a exteriorizar tus preocupaciones, por eso cada vez que te veía triste o deprimido me disfrazaba como Boo para estar contigo, para que supieras que no estabas solo, aunque no supieras que quien estaba en realidad contigo era yo…

Kyoko ya no pudo decir más, unos cálidos labios la hicieron callar, esto la tomo por sorpresa, pero no se resistió, ella también lo deseaba, ella deseaba que él no se detuviera. Ellos estaban sentados en el suelo pero poco a poco el volvía a recostarla quedando ella debajo de el, ella paso sus manos sobre la nuca de Ren, no quería que esta vez el se volviera a apartar, ella deseaba amarlo, que el la amara…

El se le separo un poco y se quedo viéndola, embelesado por su belleza, no podía apartarse de ella y menos ahora que él sabia que ella también lo amaba, menos ahora que el sabia que ella lo aceptaba como Kuon y como Ren, pero sabia que si de verdad quería algo serio con ella, el debía decirle la verdad, toda la verdad del oscuro pasado de Kuon…

- Kyoko-chan, mi Boo-chan, yo de verdad deseo hacer esto pero…

- Pero que Ren-san – dijo Kyoko

- Pero no podre hasta que tu conozcas a mi verdadero yo, al verdadero Ren y al verdadero Kuon, pero tengo miedo mi Kyoko-chan, tengo miedo de perderte si te digo la verdad – dijo él separando un poco mas su rostro del de ella, Kyoko sintió como unas lagrimas caían a sus mejillas, Ren estaba llorando y ella no comprendía porque.

- Tú nunca me perderás mi Ren-san, yo siempre estaré a tu lado no importa lo que pase, que no entiendes que yo te amo.

Ren aparto las manos de Kyoko de él, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo recargándose del sofá, le dio la mano a Kyoko para ayudarla a levantarse y la sentó junto a él, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo y la jalaba hacia él.

- Kyoko-chan te contare todo y si después de esto tu decides abandonarme, yo… yo lo entenderé.

- Ren-san yo jamás te dejare, yo… - Kyoko volvió a ser silenciada con un cálido beso, uno pequeño pero muy cálido.

- Kyoko-chan escúchame primero esta bien y después aceptare la decisión que tomes.

Kyoko solo asintió con la cabeza, Ren comenzó a relatarle todos los acontecimientos de su vida, como el había regresado a Estados Unidos después de estar en Kyoto y haberla conocido, como se había revelado a sus padres y había comenzado una vida rebelde, callejera, con peleas, etc. De como había presenciado la muerte de su mejor amigo, que el aun se culpaba de ello, de como el presidente Lory lo llevo a Japón para convertirlo en lo que ahora es, de como Tsuruga Ren se volvió famoso.

- Kyoko-chan si después de lo que has oído tu… tú no quieres saber nada de mi yo lo… - esta vez fue Ren quien no pudo terminar su frase, Kyoko lo cayo con un beso, se abalanzo sobre el haciéndolo perder el equilibrio mientras Kyoko caía sobre él, ella lo beso apasionadamente y después de esto ella le dijo,

- Ren-san BAKA, como me puedes decir que me aleje de ti, como puedes decirme eso, que no entiendes que yo te amo, no me importa tu pasado, porque eso ya es P-A-S-A-D-O solo debe importarnos el presente y yo estaré contigo para ayudarte a superar todo eso, pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti.

Ren no sabia que decir, esas palabras, la proximidad del cuerpo semidesnudo de Kyoko, lo habían dejado en shock, el sentir su suave piel sobre su camisa era demasiado, el solo paso sus manos en su cintura abajo de la blusa que ella aun llevaba medio puesta, para poder sentir mejor su suave y tersa piel, se levanto poco a poco y la cargo, mientras le daba un dulce, tierno y apasionado beso se dirigió ha su recamara, la recostó sobre la cama y se quito la camisa, ella lo observaba embelesado, observaba cada musculo marcado en su cuerpo, cada detalle, el se puso delante de ella, y le quito tiernamente la blusa sin tantas complicaciones ya que ya estaba desabotonada, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, el deseaba que eso nunca terminara, Kyoko solo disfrutaba de esas nuevas sensaciones que ahora la recorrían.

- Mi niña, mi Kyoko, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento.

- Mi Ren, mi Korn, solo tu has logrado sanar mi corazón y solo a tu lado deseo estar, TE AMO

Ren disfruto la sensación de poder tocar el hermoso cuerpo de su Kyoko, recorrió sus pechos con deseo, bajo hacia su abdomen, jugueteo con su ombligo, siguió recorriéndola hasta que encontró un intruso, su pantalón, él lo desabrocho poco a poco, bajo el cierre y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, ella dio un respingo al sentir esa mano intrusa en su intimidad, recorriéndole sus piernas, Ren se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción de Kyoko, de su Kyoko, al notar que ella no oponía ninguna resistencia siguió con su labor y termino por quitarle los jeans, comenzó a besarle todo el cuerpo, ella se encontraba en su cama solo con ropa interior, dispuesta a entregarse a él, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué sucede Ren-san? – dijo ella un tanto confundida porque Ren se detenía

- Kyoko-chan, ¿De verdad deseas esto? Estas segura que no te arrepentirás

- Claro que no me arrepentiré Ren-san, mi Ren-san, jamás me arrepentiré porque yo te amo, ya te lo he dicho

- Si Kyoko-chan se que tu me amas y se que yo también te amo, pero también se que esta no es la forma en que tu has soñado tu primera vez, se que este no es tu sueño y yo no quiero que después te arrepientas por no hab…

Kyoko beso a Ren, lo hizo callar tan tiernamente con un beso dulce y apasionado, se sentó frente a él y mientras recorría sus manos sobre su pecho le dijo

- Ren se que esta no es la forma en que he soñado mi primera vez… pero créeme que en este instante no hay otra cosa que desee mas que estar contigo. Jamás me arrepentiré entiéndelo.

- Kyoko yo también lo que mas deseo es poder estar contigo, pero mi deseo mas fuerte es hacerte feliz y quiero que todos tus sueños se realicen, solo para eso

viviré, para hacerte feliz y cumplir tus sueños mi pequeña princesa – dijo esto ultimo mientras le daba un tierno beso y le acariciaba la espalda encontrándose con un intruso, el sujetador de Kyoko, lo desabrocho se lo quito lentamente, se separo de ella y la admiro aun mas, su Kyoko ya no era una niña, no ya no mas su Kyoko ya tenia un hermoso cuerpo de mujer – mi niña y aunque en este momento yo desee hacerte el amor aquí mismo no lo hare – le dijo esto con su cara de Emperador de la noche

- Pero… Pero ¿Por qué? Ren-san, es que acaso no soy suficiente mujer para ti, ¿Por qué me haces esto? – dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y se abrazaba al cuerpo de Ren, no podía soportar este rechazo.

- Jamás digas eso mi Kyoko-chan, jamás vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente mujer para mi, soy yo el que tal vez no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti… pero es solo que yo quiero que ese momento en que tu te entregues a mi sea muy especial, sea algo que tu jamás olvides de principio a fin, solo te pido que me esperes un poco para que haga todos los preparativos, jamás te arrepentirás te lo juro, no te decepcionaré, ¿podrías esperarme unos días a que haga todos los preparativos mi Kyoko-chan? – dijo esto con un tono demasiado seductor y una carita de cachorrito que Kyoko solo asintió. – pero hoy te quiero pedir un favor mi Kyoko-chan.

- Dime mi Ren-san que es lo que quieres.

- Kyoko, solo quiero pedirte que… que te quedes a dormir conmigo así como estas – Kyoko al verse desnuda ante los ojos de Ren se intento cubrir con sus manos pero Ren le dijo – no Kyoko no me prives de tu belleza, no me prives de verte así, de dormir contigo, no hare nada te lo juro, solo quiero dormir a tu lado así, así como estas ahora y poder despertar por la mañana viéndote solo a ti, ¿Me harías ese favor mi Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko solo asintió, Ren la acomodo tiernamente en la cama junto a él, ella

Se acurruco en su pecho, tomando como almohada el brazo de Ren, el sentía su respiración y la abrazo, fue cuestión de minutos hasta que ellos se quedaron dormidos, uno junto al otro, abrazados firmemente como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar ir al otro, sintiendo su piel, respirando su aliento, así ellos dos se durmieron después de un día lleno de recuerdos y buenos momentos.

Por la mañana Ren fue el primero que se despertó, al principio no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, hay estaba ella, estaba tal y como la había soñado y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no había sido un sueño, todo había sido verdad y entonces comprendió que solo ella tenia el poder de controlar al Kuon rebelde y volverlo una vez mas como aquel niño de diez años que ella conoció.

Se levanto suavemente para no despertarla, tenía pensado darle una sorpresa, se dirigió a la cocina, tal y como estaba solo en pantalón, sin camisa y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, hoy él seria quien le preparara el desayuno, así comenzaba la preparación de la que él le había hablado.

Aunque Kyoko aun se encontraba dormida sintió la ausencia de Ren y se despertó, recordó ese sueño que había tenido, pero en cuanto se vio en la habitación de Ren, se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño, todo había sido verdad, el…

De pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, tocaron a la puerta y al no ver a Ren se puso la camisa de él ya que estaba prácticamente desnuda, salió de la recamara abotonándose la camisa que a ella le quedaba como un camisón y se acerco a la cocina ahí vio a Ren muy concentrado haciendo algo así que no lo molesto y se dirigió a la puerta, lo que vio en cuanto la abrió la dejo muy sorprendida.

- Tú! Que haces aquí…

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

**Bueno espero le s guste com va la historia, ya saben dejen sus Reviews ok, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ok **


	4. Capitulo IV SUCESOS INESPERADOS

**Pues ya saben los personajes de Skip Beat! NO me pertenecen ok, esto es solo un fic de lo que me encantaria que pase XD**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-FLASH BACK-

Después de que Kyoko lo dejara parado frente al edificio, después de sentirse un completo inútil por no poder hacer nada para detener sus lágrimas, después de recordar cuanto daño le había hecho a ella, decidió esperar a que ella saliera. Necesitaba hablar con ella, sin embargo las horas pasaron y ella no salía del edificio, Sho se encontraba con su manager

- Necesito hablar con ella, lo mejor es que suba a ver si está bien – dijo Sho disimulando su disgusto

- Sho lo mejor será que nos vallamos de aquí, ella te dijo que la dejaras en paz – dijo su manager esperando que el decidiera irse

- No, la voy a esperar aquí hasta que salga y si no sale entonces la iré a buscar

- Pero Sho, ella no te quiere ver y con justa razón, además mañana tienes 3 presentaciones en programas de televisión por la mañana y debes descansar bien.

- esta bien descansare aquí, pero tu vigilaras por mi y en cuanto ella salga me hablaras, necesito hablar con ella ¿esta bien? – dijo Sho muy disgustado

- Está bien yo te hablo en cuanto ella baje – dijo la manager resignada.

Ya había amanecido, eran las seis de la mañana aproximadamente cuando Sho despertó y al ver la hora que era y saber que Kyoko aun no bajaba decidió subir a buscarla…

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Kyoko salió de la recamara abotonándose la camisa que a ella le quedaba como un camisón y se acerco a la cocina ahí vio a Ren muy concentrado haciendo algo así que no lo molesto y se dirigió a la puerta, lo que vio en cuanto la abrió la dejo muy sorprendida.

- Tú! Que haces aquí Sho- dijo Kyoko, esa persona era la que en este momento menos quería ver.

- No, tú que haces aquí, Porque… ¿Pasaste la noche aquí verdad? – dijo, él ya lo sabia, la verdad es que no sabia ni porque lo preguntaba cuando ya sabia la respuesta.

-Eso a ti no te importa, no te importa saber nada de mi – dijo Kyoko muy disgustada, por el tono en que Sho le había preguntado – vete con tus fans, lárgate de aquí y déjame vivir mi vida en paz – le grito e intento cerrar la puerta pero Sho la detuvo.

- No yo vine aquí a hablar contigo y eso hare – le dijo Sho mientras la jalaba hacia él y la tomaba de la cintura para que ella no intentara escapar, mientras tanto Kyoko luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabían lo que Sho tenia en mente, el tal vez la querría volver a besar y eso jamás lo permitiría.

- Suéltame, Baka, déjame en paz, entiende que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo Kyoko mientras luchaba por soltarse de Sho, pero el era mas fuerte que ella y sus esfuerzos eran en vano y lo único que estaba logrando era cansarse

- Lucha, lucha todo lo que quieras, no te dejare ir, yo vine a hablar contigo y de aquí no me voy hasta… - no pudo terminar de hablar, Kyoko le dio una cachetada pero esto solo hizo que el la sujetara con mas fuerza, entonces Sho mas por orgullo que por otra cosa intento besarla, pero una mano mas fuerte lo separo de Kyoko y lo aventó hacia la pared.

Ren estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras cocinaba el desayuno con esmero, ya que este era una de las tantas sorpresas que tenia planeadas para su Kyoko, su hermosa Kyoko, de pronto un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y al salir de la cocina y ver tal escena no pudo soportarlo, veía como su Kyoko era sujetada por la fuerza y ese imbécil estaba tratando de besarla, eso era demasiado, eso no lo soportaría, entonces por un impulso, se dirigió hacia ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces jalo a Kyoko hacia él y le dio un puñetazo a Sho haciéndolo volar y pegarse contra la pared.

- No la has oído – dijo Ren con un tono desafiante – mi NOVIA no quiere escuchar nada de ti, DEJALA EN PAZ – dijo esto gritando y tratando de contenerse porque en ese momento lo que mas quería era romperle la cara a ese imbécil.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sho al escuchar lo que le decía Ren, Kyoko simplemente no había escuchado que Ren le había dicho novia, aun estaba en shock por lo que había pasado con Sho y ahora solo se aferraba a Ren abrazándolo y llorando, mientras tanto Ren con una mano la abrazaba y con la otra amenazaba a Sho – has dicho que ella es tu novia, eso no puede ser, eso es imposible… - decía Sho casi en un susurro, aun se encontraba en el suelo

- Sho ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaba su manager que al ver que Fuwa no bajaba subió a buscarlo y lo que encontró fue a un Sho tirado con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio y susurrando algo que ella no comprendía - ¿Tsuruga-san que ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta así Fuwa Sho? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? – preguntaba la manager un poco asustada

- Eso pregúntale a él, solo les digo que no quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a mi Kyoko entendido nunca, jamás – dijo Ren muy enfadado

- Jajajajaja, tu Kyoko, eso es lo que tu crees, pero ella es mía, ella me pertenece, aunque tu creas que es tuya yo siempre estaré en sus pensamientos, yo siempre estaré en su corazón, entiéndelo, ella no te ama a ti, ella solo esta contigo porque yo no la quise mas a mi lado – decía Sho mientras se reía y se burlaba de Ren, ya se había levantado y ahora Ren no sabia que hacer, de algún modo estas palabras le afectaban mucho – eres estúpido o que, no te das cuenta cada caricia que te hace, cada beso que te da ella lo hace pensando en MI porque ella me PERTENECE, si lo entiendes ella ES MÍA, ella siempre será Mi... – Sho no pudo terminar la frase, una pequeña mano le planto una cachetada, ella se había atrevido a volverlo a golpear.

- Sho Baka, Baka, Baka, yo no soy tuya, no te pertenezco, entiéndelo. Jamás te ame, jamás te he amado, solo fuiste una vaga ilusión que yo me creé porque tu no eres absolutamente nada de lo que creía de ti, tu no eres nada, YO NO TE PERTENEZCO, entiendes eso Fuwa, yo no te pertenezco, eres un Baka por eso no lo entiendes, si yo le pertenezco a alguien… si mi corazón le pertenece a alguien… esa persona es Tsuruga Ren, solo a el le pertenecen mis pensamientos, mi corazón, mi alma y MI CUERPO, si lo entiendes verdad Fuwa – Kyoko estaba demasiado exaltada, demasiado dolida, no había sido suficiente con que Sho la hubiera utilizado si no que había hablado de ella como si fuera un objeto y eso no lo soportaba mas, mientras tanto Ren estaba muy sorprendido por las cosas que había dicho su Kyoko, ella había dicho que ella le pertenecía, ahora no le quedaba duda que ella lo amaba solo a él – déjame vivir en paz Fuwa Sho, déjanos vivir felices, ya ni siquiera te odio sabes simplemente para mi no eres nada, así que déjame vivir tranquila.

Sho no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, esa niña que siempre lo defendía, esa niña que era incondicional a él, esa niña que siempre lo animaba y que siempre le acrecentaba su ego, esa niña que tantas veces lo mimo y que incluso estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él ahora le decía que jamás lo amo, que ella era libre de amar a otra persona y que la dejara en paz y que había querido decir que Ren era dueño de su cuerpo acaso era que ellos… no quiso ni siquiera pensarlo.

- Ya la oíste, ella no quiere verte así que mejor vete, déjanos ser felices, déjala en paz porque ella no esta sola, tu jamás has logrado hacerla feliz, desde que eran niños jamás has sido capaz de hacerle cesar su llanto, pero yo jamás e soportado verla llorar por eso desde pequeños prefería hacerla reír – Sho no entendía porque decía eso Ren pero comprendió que tal vez el y ella en algún momento que el no se entero se habían conocido – así que deja de estorbarnos, vete de aquí.

- Esta bien me iré pero antes necesito decirle algo a Kyoko – dijo Sho dirigiéndose a Kyoko quien seguía aferrada a Ren y este la mantenía abrazada con una mano en su cintura – Kyoko solo he venido a decirte que tu madre esta de regreso y anda buscándote, dice que quiere verte, me ha ido a buscar a mi y me a preguntado por ti, pero yo le he dicho que no se nada de ti, porque no se si tu quieras verla, pero…

- Mira Sho, tu y mi madre se pueden ir por donde vinieron porque ni a ti ni a mi madre jamás les he importado, yo no quiero saber nada de ustedes, tanto tu como esa mujer que dice ser mi madre solo me han utilizado para sus fines así que no quiero volver a saber nunca nada de ustedes – dijo Kyoko muy enojada que hasta Ren se sorprendió por esto, pero de pronto sintió que Kyoko comenzó a temblar y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos de una manera incontenible entonces se olvido que hay estaba Sho y volteo solo a verla a ella

- Mi princesa no quiero verte sufrir – le dijo esto mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y en un momento sin poder controlarse la beso, ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

Sho se dio cuenta en ese momento que la había perdido, que aquel cariño que ella sentía por él, ya había desaparecido y el único culpable de que esto se extinguiera no había sido nadie mas que él, entonces se dio la vuelta se marcho, su manager trato de animarlo pero el no respondía a nada solo camino a su nueva vida, una vida donde Kyoko ya no estaría con el nunca jamás.

Mientras tanto Ren tomo a Kyoko y la cargo, cerro la puerta y la llevo al sofá ahí la recostó mientras la seguía besando, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa poco a poco, a acariciarle el cuerpo, deseaba tanto poder estar siempre así con ella, Kyoko poco a poco dejo de llorar y se dejo invadir por estas nuevas sensaciones, esas caricias por su cuerpo la hacían olvidar todo, Ren termino de desabrochar toda la camisa y comenzó a besarle su cuerpo, recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, sintió la calidez de sus piernas pero sabia que si quería que todo fuera perfecto no debía seguir, así que se detuvo y con una carita juguetona comenzó a volver a abrochar la camisa dejando a una Kyoko un tanto confundida.

- Kyoko, mi Kyoko recuerda lo que te dije anoche, por eso me detengo ahora porque quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti, además te queda muy bien mi camisa – dijo Ren con un tono juguetón que le encantaba a Kyoko y en cierta forma acepto ese reto, ver hasta que punto se podrían detener hasta llegar a lo que ambos tanto deseaban, seria algo muy entretenido

- Esta bien Ren – fue lo único que atino decir Kyoko

- Mi amor ahora quiero que cierres los ojos porque te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo Ren a Kyoko, quien se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo decirle mi amor – no te sorprendas mi amor, porque eso eres, eres mi amor, mi único amor, ahora cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa esta bien

- Si, esta bien – contesto Kyoko y se tapo los ojos y aunque sentía curiosidad por ver que es lo que hacia Ren no se los destapo

- Muy bien mi Kyoko, ahora puedes destaparte los ojos – Kyoko se destapo los ojos y quedo muy sorprendida Ren le había hecho el desayuno y no solo eso, era un desayuno muy hermoso Ren lo había decorado de una manera muy peculiar.

Como el no sabia hacer muchas cosas le hizo un desayuno americano, dos huevos fritos, pan tostado con mermelada, un vaso de jugo y un vaso de leche, aunque era un desayuno sencillo lo que mas le había encantado a Kyoko era la forma en que estaba acomodado, Ren había tomado un molde y los huevos parecían un corazón, el pan también tenia forma de corazón y con la mermelada Ren le había hecho la inicial de su nombre y la inicial del nombre de ella, había también una rosa en la mesa y en medio de esta había una pequeña nota, Kyoko volteo a ver a Ren y el le hizo una seña para que ella la leyera

"Mi Kyoko se que no he sido la mejor persona contigo y que desde que te vi en LME te trate mal, se que tal vez no te merezca, pero quiero decirte que soy tan feliz, sí feliz de saber que estas conmigo y que sientes lo miso que yo hacia ti, así que solo me resta preguntarte algo…"

Kyoko volteo a ver extrañada a Ren ya que la nota quedaba inconclusa, pero al verlo vio a un Ren muy diferente, este era un Ren vulnerable, muy sonrojado, Ren trato de controlarse, se acerco a ella y le pregunto

- Mogami Kyoko solo quiero preguntarte una cosa y quiero que me la contestes sinceramente – Kyoko asintió – Kyoko-chan deseas hacerme el gran honor de… de ser… de ser mi novia – Kyoko se quedo muy sorprendida por esta declaración

- Cl… claro que sí Ren-san, claro que quiero ser tu novia – Ren al escuchar esto le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Después de esta declaración se pusieron a desayunar, Kyoko disfruto mucho del desayuno, eso era algo que nunca se habría imaginado, terminaron de desayunar, recogieron sus platos y se dirigieron a la cocina, ambos lavaron los trastes y recogieron la cocina (que había quedado un poco sucia después de que Ren hiciera el desayuno)

- Kyoko-chan te gustaría darte un baño conmigo – dijo Ren de repente y en un tono serio

- ¿Qué dices Ren? – dijo Kyoko muy sonrojada por la propuesta de Ren

- Bueno solo te preguntaba si quieres darte un baño conmigo en la tina, nos hará bien relajarnos un poco no crees – dijo Ren con una cara de inocencia

- Etto, es que Ren…

- Mi amor no me digas que te da vergüenza, además solo es un baño, no pasara nada más – dijo Ren, Kyoko aun no se acostumbraba a escuchar que Ren le dijera mi amor pero le gustaba mucho – además no tienes porque preocuparte por el trabajo, hable temprano con Yashiro para decirle que llegaríamos a las cuatro de la tarde al trabajo, después de todo hoy es un día tranquilo para los dos y debemos disfrutar estos días que tengamos tiempo libre – dijo Ren

- Esta bien mi amor – dijo Kyoko dejando sorprendido a Ren ya que él no se esperaba que Kyoko le dijera así, pero le agrado mucho escucharlo y mas aun verla un poco sonrojada cuando decía esas palabras.

Ren se adelanto para preparar la tina mientras Kyoko buscaba su ropa para poder ponérsela y hablaba su casa para que supieran que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan por ella, después de eso, se quito la ropa y se puso y una bata de baño, entro al baño, Ren ya estaba dentro de la tina esperándola, al verla la invito a entrar a la tina, ella se quito la bata de baño y Ren se quedo embelesado al ver Kyoko, era tan hermosa, ella tímidamente se acerco a la tina y entro en ella quedando delante de Ren, el comenzó a enjabonarla poco a poco, disfrutaba cada instante, disfrutando cada centímetro de su piel, ella un poco mas relajada se dejo llevar y se recargo en el pecho de Ren volteo un poco y quedaron sus rostros encontrados, él la beso apasionadamente ella correspondió de igual manera era un momento perfecto y no querían que terminara, siguieron en la tina un rato mas disfrutando de las sensaciones del agua y sus manos tocando su piel, después de un rato salieron se enjuagaron en la regadera se pusieron la bata de baño y se cambiaron, como Kyoko no llevaba mas ropa así que se iba aponerse la misma del día anterior pero Ren la detuvo, cuando ella se iba a cambiar el le dio una bolsa, ella la tomo y la abrió y se quedo sorprendida del contenido.

- Espero que te guste, te espero en la sala en lo que terminas de arreglarte – dio Ren mientras salía de la habitación, Kyoko saco el contenido de la bolsa y era un hermoso vestido color blanco, de tirantes, con escote en corte V que mostraba que ella ya no era tan niña, de encajes, corto le quedaba arriba de la rodilla, un coordinado de ropa interior, muy sexi, del mismo color y unos zapatos con un tacón pequeño en un tono aperlado, Kyoko se quedo un poco extrañada, ¿En que momento Ren había comprado eso? Se vistió y termino de arreglarse y salió, cuando Ren la vio se quedo sorprendido, parecía un ángel, ella simplemente se veía grandiosa, la tomo de la mano y salieron del departamento.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y ahí Ren le abrió la puerta del coche, pero antes de que ella subiera le dio un beso, subieron al auto y se fueron, aun era temprano, Kyoko no sabia a donde se dirigían, Ren le dijo que era una sorpresa, llegaron a un centro comercial, Ren estaciono el auto y se bajo para abrirle la puerta, la tomo de la mano y así entraron.

- Mi amor ¿A donde vamos? – le pregunto Kyoko a Ren ya que no entendía que hacían ahí

- Mi niña, vamos de compras – dijo Ren con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro

- Pero… - Kyoko iba a protestar pero Ren no la dejo

- Kyoko-chan no acepto reclamos ni nada – dijo Ren con un tono serio pero divertido, así que Kyoko ya no dijo nada.

Todos los que veían a Kyoko se quedaban embelesados por lo bella que se veía, Ren se dio cuenta de que mas de un chico se le había quedado viendo a Kyoko así que la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él y la beso, así les hacia saber que podrían observarla pero que ella era suya, su novia.

Entraron a una boutique y comenzaron a ver algunos vestidos, shorts, pantalones y blusas, ella escogió algunas prendas y él otras, se las dio y le dijo que se las probara, el la esperaría pero la condición era tenia que mostrarle como le quedaba cada prenda, así Ren obtendría una pasarela de su Kyoko.

Cuando Kyoko comenzó a probarse la ropa se dio cuenta que Ren le había escogido ropa muy sexi, comenzó a cambiarse y cada que se ponía un vestido o un coordinado salía y Ren le decía si le gustaba o no. Al final termino comprando casi lo que Ren le había dado, una que otra prenda que ella había escogido, pero la mayoría era la que el le había escogido.

Después de comprar Ren le invito un helado a Kyoko y fueron a la nevería a comprarlo, mientras estaban sentados comiendo su helado, Kyoko le pregunto a Ren

- Mi amor tengo que preguntarte algo que me tiene con la duda

- Si mi princesa dime que pasa - Ren decidió que le diría así porque ella eso era, su pequeña princesa, a quien solo deseaba hacer feliz.

- ¿Mi amor como es que tenias esta ropa en tu casa? – pregunto a Ren con una mirada de intriga

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que… que anoche después de que te dormiste hable con una amiga mía que tiene una boutique y le pedí de favor que me mandara un cambio de ropa para ti – dijo Ren un poco apenado – como no sabia tu talla solo le di tu descripción y ella mando esta ropa hoy en la mañana, la verdad te queda muy bien ese vestido – dijo Ren para tratar de cambiar de tema.

- Oh, así que así fue – dijo Kyoko convencida y es que por un momento le había cruzado por la mente que Ren le había ido a comprar la ropa y la verdad es que un chico comprando lencería de mujer no se ve nada bien por eso se había preocupado, pero al saber que Ren no había sido quien la había comprado ella se sintió aliviada.

Después de esta pequeña charla comenzaron a comer su helado, Ren disfrutaba ver a Kyoko comer su helado, en ese aspecto ella era como una pequeña niña, le encantaba el chocolate y ponía unos ojitos muy tiernos al saborear su helado, de pronto Ren vio algo en un local del centro comercial que jamás se habría imaginado, se quedo muy sorprendido, pero sabia lo que había visto seria de gran utilidad muy pronto…

Mientras Ren y Kyoko comían su helado él la contemplaba pícaramente, esa niña que ahora tenia enfrente, con esa carita hermosa de niña y esa mirada tan inocente era suya, al fin era suya, de pronto levanto la vista hacia el exterior de la nevería y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, simplemente era algo que nunca se imaginaria y que obviamente le serviría de ahora en adelante, se levanto de la mesa, levanto su mano y le hablo

- Yashiro hola – dijo Ren con una sonrisa llena de maldad que dejo a Yashiro un poco helado, pero de inmediato se repuso y se acerco a ellos, Yashiro no iba solo y eso era lo que Ren había visto.

- hola Ren, Kyoko-chan ¿Cómo estas? Y ese milagro que andas con Ren tomando un helado – dijo Yashiro con un tono sarcástico y observando a Ren. Kyoko no pudo decir nada porque se puso roja como un tomate.

- Bueno es normal que MI NOVIA venga conmigo a tomar un helado o no lo crees Yashiro – dijo Ren dejando a un sorprendido a Yashiro – Hola Karen-san no sabia que también asesorabas a hombres en cuanto a sus compras – dijo Ren con una mirada maliciosa que hacia que Yashiro se quedara helado.

Karen era la amiga de Ren a la cual le había hablado una noche antes para pedirle ropa para Kyoko, Ren sabia que Karen tenia tiempo queriendo tener algo con Yashiro y que ha Yashiro ella le encantaba, pero como siempre todos lo saben menos lo interesados, así que ver a Yashiro junto a Karen era su mejor venganza, ahora le podría hacer pasar un mal rato a Yashiro. Pero no se esperaba la respuesta de Karen.

-Bueno como tu lo has dicho Ren-san es normal que los novios salgan a pasear juntos no – Yashiro se había quedado petrificado ante la respuesta de Karen y Ren disfruto mucho de eso.

- Valla Karen-chan que buena noticia, bueno pues mira te quiero presentar a mi NOVIA – dijo esto un poco alto para que Yashiro se diera cuenta que ya no iba haber nada con que lo torturara – Mogami Kyoko, mi amor te presento a mi amiga Yamaheda Karen dueña de la boutique de donde viene tu vestido y actual NOVIA de Yashiro – Yashiro volteo a ver a Ren pero acepto que el se lo había ganado, aun así no podía bajar el color de su rostro

- Mucho gusto Yamaheda-san un placer conocerla – dijo Kyoko muy sonrojada

- Hay no Kyoko no me llames Yamaheda-san dime Karen esta bien, eres amiga del amor de mi vida y sus amigas son mis amigas además eres la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos así que no quiero que nos andemos con formalidades esta bien – Kyoko solo acento con la cabeza y se sonrojo un poco mas.

- Bueno Yashiro si no tienen mucha prisa porque no nos acompañan con un helado – pregunto Ren

- Si con gusto los acompañamos – respondió una animada Karen.

Se sentaron y pidieron su helado, comenzaron a platicar y se pusieron al tanto de como habían surgido sus relaciones, Ren les conto que apenas se habían hecho novios unas horas antes, les conto que Kyoko fue a visitarlo la noche anterior porque el se había sentido un poco mal y ella lo había acompañado para asegurarse que no se pondría peor en la noche (obviamente oculto el hecho de que Kuon casi hace de las suyas y de que Kyoko había dormido con el, también prefirió no tocar el tema de Sho puesto que eso aun estaba resiente) les dijo como se le había declarado a Kyoko, ella les conto de como Ren había dejado la cocina después de preparar el desayuno y como se había sorprendido cuando Ren le entrego la bolsa de ropa, Karen y Yashiro sonreían ante estas anécdotas.

Yashiro también les conto como se había hecho novio de Karen apenas unas horas antes

- Después de que me hablaste para decirme que hoy te tomarías la mañana libre ya que no tenias nada que hacer temprano y que avisara a Sawara-san que Kyoko también llegaría LME a las 4 de la tarde le hable a Karen para invitarla a desayunar... – dijo Yashiro pero Karen lo interrumpió un poco

- Para ser sincera yo no me creía que Yukihito me hubiera hablado, pensé que estaba soñando, además el por lo general me habla solo por trabajo así que cuando me dijo que me quería invitar a desayunar no lo podía creer, obviamente acepte de inmediato no fuera a ser que con lo tímido que es se echara para a tras

– dijo Karen con una sonrisa picarona, haciendo sonrojar a Yashiro – así que quedamos que él pasaría por mi e iríamos a desayunar y…

- Y en el desayuno le pedíaKarenquefueraminovia – dijo muy rápido Yashiro mientras se rojo como un tomate haciendo reír a Ren, Kyoko e incluso a Karen

- Y obviamente le dije que sí, - dijo Karen – porque bueno, Ren tu sabes que Yukihito me gusta desde hace tiempo – Kyoko se quedo sorprendida por la forma de hablar de Karen, ella era tan segura y no le daba pena hablar sobre sus sentimientos – incluso una vez se lo dije pero el me rechazo.

- ¿Qué? De verdad Karen-chan tú le dijiste a Yukihito-san que querías que fuera tu novio – dijo Kyoko sorprendida

- Sí así es una vez le dije a Yukihito le dije que él me gustaba y que yo quería que el fuera mi novio, pero el me rechazo diciendo que no era posible, que porque el es mas grande que yo, etc. Lo bueno es que creo que esos complejos ya se le olvidaron ¿verdad mi amor? – dijo Karen a Yashiro.

Yashiro solo asintió la cabeza para confirmar lo que Karen estaba diciendo ya que sintió una mirada asesina de Ren, puesto que el siempre le había dicho a Ren que porque se preocupaba por la edad, que esos eran complejos tontos etc.

- Valla Yashiro, nunca me imagine que TÚ tuvieras esos complejos – dijo Ren con su mirada caballerosa, hacia Yashiro

- Bueno es que antes era diferente Ren, pero pues ya sabes aprendí de otros que eso no debe ser un complejo – dijo Yashiro en un tono sarcástico a Ren.

Kyoko y Karen se habían quedado paralizadas ante el duelo de miradas que tenían Ren y Yashiro.

Después de que se terminaron su helado se despidieron ya que cada uno aun tenía planes antes de irse al trabajo y quedaron que se pondrían de acuerdo para volver a salir juntos los cuatro. Cuando ya se había separado le llego un mensaje de texto a Ren.

"Tsuruga Ren solo quiero que recuerdes que yo quiero ser el padrino de bodas jajaja, además de que quiero ser el padrino del primer bebe, solo te lo recuerdo para que no se te olvide. Atte. Yashiro Yukihito"

Ren solo se rio y guardo el celular, por el momento no le diría nada a Yashiro ya le tocaría su momento de venganza. Kyoko y Ren solo hicieron unas compras mas y después se fueron al trabajo, hay se tuvieron que separar para que cada uno realizara sus actividades pero quedaron de irse juntos.

Lo primero que hizo Kyoko al llegar fue buscar a su amiga Kanae ó Mouko-san como ella le llamaba, ya que si esta se enteraba por otro medio que Kyoko y Ren eran novios jamás se lo perdonaría así que fue a la sección ámame a buscarla y no se equivoco ahí estaba ella.

- Mouko-chan – dijo Kyoko

- ¿Qué pasa Kyoko-chan? – pregunto Kanae

- Mouko-chan yo… yo quiero contarte algo… etto…

- Kyoko-chan si me vas a contar cuéntame, si no ya me voy, sabes que me desespera cuando te pones así

– Lo siento Mouko-chan no te enojes es que no es fácil

- Bueno pues que es lo que quieres contarme, ni que tú y Ren ya anduvieran – dijo Mouko e inmediatamente se tapo la boca

- etto.. Pues…

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Es verdad eso

- Sip, hoy Ren me ha pedido que sea su novia y yo le he dicho que si – dijo Kyoko muy sonrojada.

- Valla así que al fin se animaron jajajaja – dijo Kanae

- ¿Cómo Mouko-chan? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Hay Kyoko era mas que obvio que tu y Ren tenían una conexión mas allá de amigos solo que ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso pero me alegra que ya se hayan animado, pero me tienes que contar como fue – Kyoko le platico TODO a Kanae ya que ella era su única amiga, le conto lo del mensaje, de como encontró a Ren, de que descubrió que Ren y Kuon eran uno solo, de que se había quedado a dormir con Ren y del Baka de Sho que le había hecho una escena pero que le había dejado claro que ella no sentía nada por él. También le conto sobre el plan de Ren de no hacer nada porque el le estaba preparando una sorpresa

- Valla no me esperaba tanta información – dijo Kanae haciendo poner súper roja a Kyoko – pero si dices que el te esta preparando una sorpresa tu de igual manera debes sorprenderlo, yo te ayudare – le dijo Kanae a Kyoko.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Kyoko

- Te voy a enseñar a como maquillarte, además tenemos que ir de compras – dijo Kanae

- Pero ya tengo mucha ropa – dijo Kyoko muy inocentemente

- Sí pero no vamos a comprar ese tipo de ropa, vamos a comprarte ropa que hará que Tsuruga-san se arrepienta de haberte propuesto esta tortura, digo juego – dijo Kanae

- Esta bien Mouko-chan – quedaron de verse al día siguiente para ir de compras y seguir platicando y se fueron a sus respectivos labores.

Sin embargo Kyoko andaba muy intranquila había recordado algo que le había dicho Sho y que la traía muy preocupada, su mama la andaba buscando y eso no era nada bueno, ella no quería a verla, porque su madre solo la había hecho sufrir durante su infancia y si volvía ahora no era para nada bueno, así que decidió ir a ver al presidente Lory para plantearle su situación, el sabría que hacer en este caso, de eso estaba segura Kyoko.

Kyoko hablo con el presidente, le expuso su caso, le conto como su madre la había hecho sufrir cuando era ella pequeña, le conto de como se había marchado dejándola sola, a cargo de una familia, pero que después de que se marcho no había vuelto a saber nada de ella y le dijo su preocupación ahora que estaba de nuevo buscándola, porque ella sabia que su madre nunca la dejaría seguir actuando y eso era lo quemas le preocupaba a Kyoko.

- Entiendo tu situación Mogami-san – dijo el presidente – pero porque crees que ella no querrá que sigas con actuando y preparándote, digo después de todo es tu madre se supone que ella debe apoyar tus sueños.

- Presidente disculpe, pero es que yo se que ella no me dejara seguir, ella es una controladora – dijo Kyoko – ella hará que me aleje de aquí y yo no quiero eso – respondió Kyoko llorando.

- Tranquila Mogami-san, yo no permitiré eso, permíteme esta bien tengo que hacer una llamada - dijo el presidente mientras sacaba su celular – Bueno… hola… si como estas… que bueno… oye tengo un pequeño problema… lo que sucede es (el presidente explico el caso)… así… aja… claro… por supuesto… me parece perfecto… - Kyoko oía al presidente atentamente – sí esta bien…me parece perfecto... si en ese salón… oye y volviendo al caso… - Kyoko casi se va para atrás pensó que estaban hablando del su caso y resulta que no puff – a entiendo… esta bien pro la tarde te paso todos los datos y por favor comienza el caso… sí hasta luego… adiós y muchas gracias. – el presidente colgó y volteo a ver a Kyoko.

- Ya esta Mogami-san hoy comienza el caso donde se apelara que eres una chica responsable y que quieres separarte legalmente de tu madre así que tranquila que todo ira bien, mañana temprano tienes cita con el abogado para que se pongan al corriente entendido – dijo el presidente muy animadamente.

- Esta bien presidente, se lo agradezco mucho – dijo Kyoko.

Se despidieron y se pusieron de acuerdo para que Kyoko lo mantuviera informado de como iba el caso. Cuando Kyoko abrió la puerta para salir se topo de frente con Ren, el también iba a hablar con el presidente.

- Mi amor que haces aquí – dijo Ren dejando a una sorprendida Kyoko y aun más al presidente

- Etto, lo que pasa es que vine a hablar con el presidente sobre algo… – dijo Kyoko a Ren, el presidente estaba dando brinquitos de felicidad por lo que había escuchado de Ren y de pronto los interrumpió.

- Valla, valla, valla, como esta eso de "mi amor" Ren-san, que confianzas son esas con Mogami – dijo el presidente con un tono muy serio – acaso hay algo de lo que deba enterarme.

- Presidente lo que pasa es que… - dijo Ren muy sorprendido por la reacción del presidente. Mientras Kyoko se ponía roja como un tomate, de pronto el presidente comenzó a reír inconteniblemente

- Jajaja, solo es una broma, - dijo el presidente atacado de la risa – valla pensé que nunca se animarían a decirse nada pero me alegra – dijo esto mientras de fondo se oía la música de Aleluya – por lo que veo ya son novios verdad o me equivoco.

Tanto Ren y Kyoko se sorprendieron no tanto por lo que había dicho el presidente, si no por la música que había puesto, que acaso ya la tenia lista para cuando se diera la ocasión. Después de ese momento Ren y Kyoko entraron ya que Ren le dijo a Kyoko que tenía que hablar con el presidente y que ella debía estar presente.

Ren le explico al presidente que Kyoko y el eran novios pero que le preocupaba por como lo tomaría la prensa ya que ella aun era menor de edad y ellos eran personas publicas, pero el presidente le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que en mas de un programa habían surgido rumores sobre ellos y que tanto el publico y la prensa estaban deseosos de que fuera verdad. Ren y Kyoko se sorprendieron mucho ante esto y le agradecieron al presidente, el les dio su consentimiento y les dijo que no se preocuparan él los cuidaría. Se despidieron del presidente y se retiraron.

Ren fue a dejar a Kyoko y cuando esta estaba sacando las bolsas del auto, Ren la detuvo y solo le entrego la mitad de las cosas y le dijo que la otra mitad se la llevaría el, porque después de todo ella necesitaría ropa cada vez que fuera a quedarse a su casa. Ella se sonrojo pero no dijo nada solo asintió, a Ren le encantaba verla sonrojada. El la beso tiernamente en los labios y se despidieron.

Mientras todo esto pasaba no se dieron cuenta que un auto los había seguido, que ese auto se había aparcado solo unos metros adelante y que ahora alguien los estaba vigilando.

Pasaron algunos días, Ren siempre estaba al tanto de Kyoko, aunque últimamente solo se habían visto para comer o pasar solo unos minutos juntos ya que tenían mucho trabajo, así que mientras comían Ren le propuso a Kyoko…

- Princesa que te parece si este fin de semana nos vamos juntos a la playa – dijo Ren – después de estas semanas tan exhaustivas creo que no lo merecemos que te parece mi vida. Nos hiramos el viernes por la tarde y regresamos el domingo por la noche, es una playa no lejos de aquí para que el viaje no sea agotador.

- Etto… me parece muy bien – dijo Kyoko un poco sonrojada por saber que pasaría todo el fin de semana con su amado Ren – solo que…

- Que pasa princesa, que es lo que sucede – pregunto Ren – lo que pasa es que el viernes tengo la audiencia con el juez y el abogado para resolver lo de mi madre y no se a que hora saldré.

- Mi niña no te preocupes, yo te acompañare y de hay nos iremos esta bien, tú tranquila ya veras que todo saldrá bien mi amor – dijo Ren para tranquilizarla y hacerle ver que no estaba sola.

Durante todos estos días ninguno se había percatado que alguien siempre los seguía y los vigilaba, si ellos se hubieran dado cuenta tal vez habrían hecho algo para evitar lo que se avecinaba.

Kyoko y Ren salieron juntos, Ren le pidió que se quedara con el ya que habían sido muchos días los que no habían podido estar mucho tiempo juntos y por eso le pidió que se fuera a dormir con él, Kyoko acepto, hablo a su casa para a visar que no llegaría para que no se preocuparan.

Llegaron al departamento y apenas cerraron la puerta Ren comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras la dirigía al sofá que estaba en su sala, ahí la recostó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella correspondía a sus besos y carisias, era un momento mágico, ese día Kyoko llevaba un conjunto de ropa compuesto por un pequeño short y una blusa de botones con un chalequito, esta ropa era de las que le había comprado Ren y a él le encantaba como se le veía.

Ren comenzó a desabrocharle el chaleco y la blusa, y con una maniobra muy rápido se las quito a Kyoko, siguió su recorrido y ahora tocaba el turno del short que también se lo quito dejando a Kyoko en ropa interior, un coordinado blanco muy sexy, Kyoko también estaba con su labor quitándole la corbata y la camisa a Ren, Ren le ayudo y entonces Kyoko fue mas allá, ella se puso ahora sobre él y recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, entonces le desabrocho el pantalón y comenzó lentamente a quitárselos, Ren solo se dejaba llevar por ese hermoso momento.

Una vez que Kyoko le quito el pantalón Ren quedo solo en bóxer y el volvió a ponerse encima de ella, comenzó a acariciarla, a besarla, ella hacia otro tanto hacia él, la pasión estaba subiendo a cada segundo y Ren no sabia si se podría detener ahora, deseaba poder hacerla suya en ese momento, de pronto Kyoko lo aparto lo que dejo muy sorprendido a Ren.

- Que pasa mi amor – pregunto Ren un tanto desconcertado

- Nada mi vida, solo que recuerda lo que me dijiste – dijo Kyoko haciéndolo recordar lo que le dijo unas noches antes, Kyoko en aquella noche había aceptado ese reto y se lo dijo con una mirada juguetona – así que por hoy aquí lo dejamos – le dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- Valla, valla esta bien mi amor pero - Ren ahora entendía, pero aun así no deseaba que se alejara de él así que la volvió a jalar hacia él y comenzó a besarla – aunque no pase nada no me vas a privar de tenerte así de cerca de mi verdad mi princesita le dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

- Ren – dijo Kyoko pero ya no pudo decir mas porque comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que él le hacia – ya… ya cálmate… me haces muchas cosquillas… mi amor…

- No, no y no – dijo Ren mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas a Kyoko, de pronto se detuvo y se acerco a ella, la beso en los labios tierna, dulce y apasionadamente, ella le correspondió, así estuvieron por un rato hasta que algo los saco de ese momento mágico, el estomago de Kyoko y Ren estaban protestado porque tenían hambre.

Ambos rieron y Kyoko se levanto para hacer algo de cenar, se puso la camisa de Ren ya que era lo que estaba mas a la mano y se dirigió hacia la cocina, Ren se puso sus pantalones y la siguió, la ayudo a hacer la cena y a poner la mesa, cenaron y se pusieron a ver la televisión.

"- Valla, valla saben quienes nos sorprendieron en estos días – dijo la conductora del programa

- Noooooo – respondió el público al unisonó

- Bueno pues nos ha sorprendido una pareja que se acaba de confirmar, ¿saben de quien hablo?

- Noooooo

- Pues hablo de Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko, ambos actores, Tsuruga-san es uno de los mejores actores de todo Japón y actuó como Katsuky en el dorama Dark Moon y Mogami Kyoko es una novata en actuación pero que nos ha sorprendido mucho en su actuación dentro del mismo dorama como Mio, bueno pues estos dos grandes actores ya son novios, fuentes cercanas nos lo confirmaron además de que se les ha visto juntos, tomados de la mano y algo mas – mientras decía esto la presentadora se mostraban varias fotos de ellos dos tomados de la mano y besándose, Ren y Kyoko se pusieron rojos pero estaban alegres – valla que se ven bien este par y chicas lo siento pero Ren-san ya no es libre y valla que bueno, en hora buena Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko, hacen muy bonita pareja y les deseamos que les valla muy bien."

Ren y Kyoko estaban felices, su relación iba viento en popa y además había sido bien aceptada en la prensa, eso para ellos como actores era muy bueno, de pronto algo los saco de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba a la puerta, Kyoko se levanto a abrir y cuando vio a su madre ahí parada casi se desmaya.

- Maldita zorra – dijo su madre mientras la jalaba hacia afuera y le plantaba una cachetada, Ren corrió a verla.

- Mamá – fue todo lo que atino a decir Kyoko mientras se tocaba la cara

- Señora que le pasa – dijo Ren

- No jovencito que le pasa a usted, mire que traer a una menor de edad a su departamento – dijo la mama de Kyoko con un tono desafiante.

- Mamá que haces aquí, como me encontraste – dijo Kyoko llorando

- Mira niña tu y yo hablamos después ahorita me vas a acompañar – dijo la madre de Kyoko – mira que estar así en el departamento de un hombre y sola, no eres mas que una maldita zorra pero eso ahorita lo arreglamos – dijo la mama de Kyoko mientras la jalaba hacia afuera – despídete de tu amiguito porque nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí.

- No mamá, yo no me voy contigo – dijo Kyoko oponiendo resistencia – yo aquí me quedo

- Así hijita, te quieres quedar, bueno pues quédate, pero eso solo le traerá problemas a tu noviecito, te imaginas mañana en la portada de la prensa diciendo que uno de los mejores actores de Japón es demandado por pedofilia al ser encontrado así con una menor de edad – dijo la madre de Kyoko dejándola petrificada, sabia que su madre era capas de eso y mas así que ya no puso resistencia.

- Esta bien me iré contigo pero por favor no hagas nada en contra de él – dijo Kyoko llorando y suplicante. – Mi amor no te preocupes, estaré bien yo te llamo ahora lo mejor es que me valla con ella.

- Princesa no…- dijo Ren pero no pudo terminar de hablar la madre de Kyoko ya la había subido al elevador y el no podía hacer nada.

Mientras tanto en el elevador la madre de Kyoko le dio un cambio de ropa, era mas como un uniforme escolar una falda de tablones muy corta y una blusita pegadita con un moño en el cuello, Kyoko se cambio rápido antes de que se abriera el elevador y dejo hay la camisa de Ren, la madre de Kyoko la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo subir a un auto negro que estaba en el estacionamiento, de pronto Kyoko sintió algo que le obstruía la respiración y comenzó a tener mucho sueño, su madre la había dopado para que ella no supiera a donde iba.

Ren bajo después que ellas pero solo encontró su camisa, de Kyoko y de su madre ya no había ninguna señal, estaba devastado, no sabía que hacer así que lo que primero se le vino a la mente fue llamar al presidente y a Yashiro.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

**Bueno espero les guste como va la historia, ya saben dejen sus Reviews ok, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ok**

**Esto cada vez se pone mas interesante y bueno si les ha gustado hasta ahora recuerden recomendarla vale, bye bye...**


	5. Capitulo V: Consecuencias

**Pues ya saben los personajes de Skip Beat! NO me pertenecen ok, esto es solo un fic de lo que me encantaria que pase XD**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Después de que Sho salió del edificio donde vivía Ren, después de que él había sido rechazado por la chica que apenas unos meses antes daría su vida por él, después de que viera que Ren al sentir su llanto se olvido de todo y solo deseaba no verla llorar, después de ver que su Kyoko era besada por Ren y comprender que ella nunca jamás volvería a su lado no lo soporto. Jamás, nunca antes nadie se había burlado de él, así que si ella no era suya… no seria de nadie.

De pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, su celular comenzó a sonar y al ver que era un número desconocido no quería hacerle caso ya que no estaba de humor para nada, pero al ver tanta insistencia contesto de mala gana.

- Moshi moshi – dijo Sho

- Fuwa, soy la mamá de Kyoko, tienes que decirme donde esta mi hija, entiendes, ella aun es menor de edad y debo saber donde esta – dijo la mujer

- A mira que interesante así que ahora sí te interesa donde está tú hija verdad, pero todos eso años que la dejaste sola en mi casa ni te preocupabas – dijo Sho enojado y levantando la voz, tanto que espanto a su manager.

- Sho se que no he sido la mejor madre de todas pero ahora quiero encontrar a mi hija, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido –dijo la madre de Kyoko.

- Mira a mi… - Sho le iba a decir que a él no le importaba lo que quisiera decirle, pero en eso recordó a Kyoko besándose con Ren, a Kyoko diciéndole que no lo amaba y entonces lo decidió la única forma de impedir que Kyoko estuviera con Ren seria diciéndole a su madre donde estaba, él ya lo había decidido, si Kyoko no era de él tampoco lo sería de Ren. – Esta bien te diré donde esta Kyoko pero debes tener cuidado, esta bien, porque la verdad es que Kyoko me preocupa, ya que esta saliendo con una persona mayor, si no me crees puedes verlo por ti misma, tu sabrás como hacerlo – dijo Sho en tono desafiante – Kyoko esta… - Sho dio la dirección del departamento de Ren y la dirección de la casa de Kyoko así como otros datos mas.

- Gracias Sho ya veras que has hecho lo correcto al decirme donde esta mi hija. – y colgaron el teléfono.

Después de que Sho le dijo a la madre de Kyoko donde estaba, se sintió aliviado, esa mujer se encargaría de que Ren no obtuviera lo que por derecho le correspondía a él, sabia que Kyoko no estaría con Ren y eso lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, tal vez no feliz, pero si tranquilo.

Pasaron los días, Sho cada vez estaba mas intranquilo y enojado, oír en la televisión que Kyoko era ahora la novia de Ren y que todos los medios los apoyaban, es mas a raíz de su noviazgo Ren y Kyoko ahora tenían mas fans que antes, esto hacia irritar a Sho, solo lo aliviaba un poco el saber que pronto estarían separados y tal vez el volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Lo que Sho no sabia era que la madre de Kyoko a demás de ser la mujer controladora que él conocía, durante estos años se había vuelto cruel ya que al ser la esposa de uno de los Yakuza más poderosos de Japón, ella había tenido que pasar muchas pruebas y se había vuelto cruel y dura con las personas.

Después de que Sho le dijera a Diva (seudónimo que había obtenido la madre de Kyoko en el mundo Yakuza) donde encontrar a su hija, la mando a seguir, durante días, un auto seguía todos sus movimientos y la mantenían informada, Diva sabia que solo tendría una oportunidad así que espero el momento oportuno para poder llevarse a su "hijita".

El día que Kyoko se fue a quedar con Ren, Diva supo que ese era el día que había estado esperando, ya lo tenia todo planeado y sabia lo que tenia que hacer así que llego unos minutos después que Ren y Kyoko al edificio, preparo todo en el auto y le dijo a su chofer que la esperara pero que en cuanto la viera salir que encendiera el coche para poder irse lo mas rápido posible.

Diva salió del auto con una bolsa, llego al departamento de Ren, dejo la bolsa oculta junto al elevador, toco la puerta y cuando Kyoko abrió se dio cuenta que todo saldría mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Maldita zorra – dijo Diva mientras la jalaba hacia afuera y le plantaba una cachetada, se dio cuenta que el chico con él que ella estaba salía corriendo a ver que pasaba.

- Mamá – fue todo lo que atino a decir Kyoko mientras se tocaba la cara

- Señora que le pasa – dijo el joven, vaya que su hija no tenía mal gusto, ese joven era muy atractivo.

- No jovencito que le pasa a usted, mire que traer a una menor de edad a su departamento – dijo Diva con un tono desafiante, todo iba perfectamente como lo había planeado.

- Mamá que haces aquí, como me encontraste – dijo Kyoko llorando

- Mira niña tu y yo hablamos después ahorita me vas a acompañar – dijo Diva gritándole – mira que estar así en el departamento de un hombre y sola, no eres mas que una maldita zorra pero eso ahorita lo arreglamos – dijo la Diva mientras jalaba a la pobre Kyoko hacia afuera – despídete de tu amiguito porque nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí.

- No mamá, yo no me voy contigo – dijo Kyoko poniendo resistencia – yo aquí me quedo – Diva no se esperaba esta reacción de Kyoko ya que Kyoko jamás se había opuesto a una orden que ella le diera.

- Así hijita, ¿Te quieres quedar?, bueno pues quédate, pero eso solo le traerá problemas a tu noviecito, te imaginas mañana en la portada de la prensa diciendo que uno de los mejores actores de Japón es demandado por pedofilia al ser encontrado así con una menor de edad – dijo Diva dejando a la pobre Kyoko petrificada, sabia que su madre era capas de eso y mas así que ya no puso resistencia.

- Esta bien me iré contigo pero por favor no hagas nada en contra de él – dijo Kyoko llorando y suplicante. – Mi amor no te preocupes, estaré bien yo te llamo ahora lo mejor es que me valla con ella.

Diva estaba feliz, todo había salido perfecto, después de todo su hija no había cambiado mucho y mientras en el elevador le dio un cambio de ropa a Kyoko, era mas como un uniforme escolar una falda de tablones muy corta y una blusita pegadita con un moño en el cuello, Diva sabia que eso era el pedido completo que le habían dado y debía entregar todo como se lo habían dicho, Kyoko se cambio rápido antes de que se abriera el elevador y dejo hay la camisa de Ren, diva tomo a Kyoko de la muñeca y la hizo subir a un auto negro que estaba en el estacionamiento ya con el motor encendido y mientras Kyoko aun seguía confundida, Diva aprovecho para doparla y así poder terminar su trabajo.

Una vez que Kyoko estaba dormida, le amarro las manos a la espalda y le vendo los ojos, así Kyoko no sabría donde se encontraba y seria mas fácil manejarla, una vez que llego a su destino su chofer cargo a Kyoko y la llevo a una habitación que no tenia ventanas y solo una puerta de acceso, la puso sobre una cama y se marcho, Diva entro después y desde ahí hizo una llamada.

- Moshi, moshi – se oyó una voz desde el otro lado de la línea

- Esperanza, se encuentra el señor – dijo diva

- A señora, si el señor esta esperando su llamada en seguida la comunico con el – dijo la voz, entregando el teléfono a alguien, de pronto se oyó una voz mas gruesa.

- Diva eres tu, que noticias me tienes, es que acaso ya tienes mi encargo – dijo el hombre.

- Si mi amor, ya esta listo el paquete, justo a tiempo ya veras que no te decepcionare, ¿Cuándo quieres que lo lleve a casa?

- Mañana por la tarde, ya que en la noche será la fiesta de mi hijo y créeme que este será su mejor regalo de cumpleaños, poder casarse con Mogami Kyoko es su mayor ilusión y tú sabes que yo estoy aquí para hacer realidad sus sueños.

- Sí mi amor, lo se tu no te preocupes, ahí estaré con este magnifico regalo, bye. – colgaron los teléfonos.

De pronto Kyoko se empezó a despertar, estaba aturdida, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, quiso levantarse pero no pudo, intento gritar pero una mordaza se lo impidió y no podía ver nada, estaba demasiado asustada, solo pudo ponerse a llorar, entonces fue recordando poco a poco lo que había pasado y se sintió aun mas impotente, estaba con su madre y no sabia que planes tenia para ella, pero de algo estaba segura, no era nada bueno.

Diva se dio cuenta que Kyoko se había despertado, así que le quito la venda de los ojos y la miro.

- Hay "hijita" yo que siempre te considere un estorbo y mira ahora me servirás mucho – dijo Diva con una sonrisa – ya se ¿quieres saber porque te abandone hace años? bueno pues la verdad, porque nunca te he querido, solo has sido un estorbo en mi vida, desde el día en que me entere que estaba embarazada supe que me echarías a perder la vida, lo malo fue que me entere que estaba embarazada demasiado tarde como para hacerme un aborto así que tuve que tenerte y por tú culpa mi vida cambio por completo – le dijo diva a Kyoko mientras la tomaba por el rostro y le apretaba la mandíbula – como detestaba verte a diario, solo me recordabas el terrible fracaso que era, siempre llorando y queriendo hacer todo por mi, eras tan hostigosa, por eso en el momento en que El Jefe me pidió que me fuera con él no lo pensé dos veces, me fui y te deje, esa era la mejor forma de deshacerme de ti. – mientras Diva decía todo esto, Kyoko lloraba en silencio, ella siempre supo que su madre no la quería, pero el que ahora su madre se lo confirmara era demasiado doloroso. – Pero mira ahora hijita, quien lo diría, te has vuelto una actriz reconocida y famosa, todo me lo debes a mí, si no te hubiera dejado seguirías siendo una chica aun mas débil, al menos con eso te hiciste un poco fuerte, no tanto como quisiera pero si un poco – Kyoko lloraba de impotencia, como esa mujer podía ser tan cruel con ella, no lo entendía, ella nunca pidió venir al mundo – pero bueno "hijita" de ahora en adelante despídete de ese mundo en el que vivías, ya que a partir de mañana pasaras a ser la esposa de "el Junior" el hijo de mi marido y bueno también tendrás tu fama ahí, ya que es un Yakuza muy poderosos dentro y fuera del país, ya vez "hijita" yo velo por tus intereses, así que deja de llorar – le dijo esto mientras le plantaba un cachetada - que no vez que mañana será tu boda y no quieres que el novio te vea con los ojos hinchados verdad. Yo se que tal vez no quieras hacerme caso pero solo recuerda, si quieres que tu noviecito Tsuruga Ren siga con vida y no le pase nada me vas a obedecer verdad mi niña – dijo Diva con un tono demasiado amenazante que espanto a Kyoko y esta solo asintió.

Diva salió de la habitación porque su celular había sonado, mientras tanto Kyoko no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, después de tanto tiempo, después de que su madre la abandonara por años, ahora llegaba a reclamarla como si fuera de su propiedad y peor aun la casaría con alguien a quien no amaba. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre fuera así con ella? ¿Ella que culpa había tenido? Kyoko solo esperaba que alguien la rescatara, no deseaba estar con nadie mas que no fuera Ren, pero las palabras de su madre retumbaban en su cabeza, si quería que a Ren no le pasara nada debía obedecerla.

De pronto entro Diva con su chofer, él cargo a Kyoko y la subió al auto, Diva entro con ella y el auto se puso en marcha.

- Cambio de planes "hijita" nos vamos a tu nueva casa, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para tu boda – dijo Diva con una sonrisa maliciosa, Kyoko se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido – y recuerda lo que te he dicho te vas a portar muy bien verdad mi niña, sabes perfectamente lo que esta en juego, claro a menos que quieras que tu amorcito sufra mas de la cuenta.

Kyoko no podía hablar solo escuchaba lo que su madre decía y asentía con la cabeza, su madre antes era mala, pero ahora su nivel de maldad era aun mas extremo y sabia que debía obedecerla o las personas a las que quería podrían pagarlo.

- Bien nena, veo que ya has captado, te voy a desatar, pero no quiero nada de sorpresas, porque a la primera que intentes gritar o escaparte no solo Ren sufrirá, te imaginas como se sentiría Yashiro-san si le llegara a pasar algo a Karen-san por tu culpa. – Kyoko se quedo muy sorprendida, su madre la había investigado a fondo y eso no era nada bueno – así que mi niña si eres tan buena actriz como dicen, espero que puedas representar este papel por el resto de tu vida, esta entendido – Kyoko solo asintió.

Diva comenzó por destaparle la boca y luego le desato las manos y los tobillos, Kyoko no hizo nada, solo se dejaba hacer, tenia miedo que su madre le cumpliera sus amenazas. Después de un par de horas de trayecto llegaron a una mansión, esta estaba resguardada por muchos hombres con armas, Kyoko tenia miedo, pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

La primera en bajar fue Diva, en seguida bajo Kyoko, entraron a la casa, ya los estaba esperando el hombre al que Diva le decía El Jefe,

- Vaya, vaya mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, mi futura nuera, ya veo que mi hijo no tiene tan malos gustos – dijo El Jefe mientras observaba a Kyoko – me alegra que quieras unirte a nuestra familia querida Kyoko-chan ya veras que serás muy feliz. – Kyoko quería decirle que como se atrevía a decir eso, que ella no estaba hay por su voluntad, que la dejaran irse, pero se acordó de las palabras de su madre y eso la hizo desistir – mi hijo te hará muy feliz ya lo veras. Esperanza lleva a mi futura nuera a su habitación.

- Si señor – respondió la mujer y se marcho con Kyoko

Mientras tanto Diva se quedo a hablar con el sobre unos negocios e inmediatamente después se fue a la habitación que le habían destinado a Kyoko ya que quería hacerle unas preguntas.

- Muy bien hijita te voy a hacer unas preguntas y las contestaras con la verdad entendido – dijo Diva

- Sí – contesto Kyoko

- Muy bien ¿Qué relación tenias con Shotaro cuando te viniste a Tokio?

- Solo éramos amigos, yo le limpiaba la casa y hacia los deberes del hogar mientras él se hacia famoso – contesto Kyoko un poco dolida ya que había recordado como la había utilizado Sho

- Muy bien y dime ¿nunca tuvieron nada que ver mas allá de amigos?

- No – contesto Kyoko

- Bien, era de imaginarse, Sho es un bruto para esas cosas. Ahora, con Tsuruga Ren, ya te has acostado con él – dijo Diva sin miramientos.

- ¿Qué? – contesto Kyoko un poco asustada

- ¿Qué es muy difícil de procesar la pregunta? ¿Qué si ya has tenido relaciones con Ren? Porque por la forma en la que te encontré en su departamento puedo pensar que sí pero es mejor que tu me lo digas – dijo Diva muy molesta

- No, no he… - dijo Kyoko muy avergonzada.

- Segura, mira niña a mi no me quieras engañar, - dijo Diva levantando la voz – no te creo que así como te encontré en el departamento de ese chico y que no hayan hecho nada aun.

- Etto… - Dijo una muy asustada Kyoko – es que no hemos hecho nada de verdad te lo juro – dijo Kyoko mientras lloraba.

De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe, algo se había roto, Diva saco un arma de entre sus ropas y tomo a Kyoko, cuando abrió la puerta vio a todos eso hombres apuntándole, así que tomo a Kyoko como escudo y le apunto, intento escapar, pero otros hombres encapuchados entraron por las ventanas de la habitación y la sorprendieron tanto que soltó el arma, los hombres aprovecharon para sacar a Kyoko y arrestar a Diva.

Kyoko estaba muy desorientada, no sabía que pasaba, pero en cuanto salió vio a Ren y corrió a su lado, se aferro a él y lloro en su regazo, no sabia como él la había encontrado en tan poco tiempo pero estaba contenta de que la hubieran rescatado. Ren también la abrazo, no dijo nada, solo la abrazo muy fuerte y la dejo llorar, de pronto la cargo y se subió con ella a un auto, el chofer condujo hasta su departamento, Ren no había dicho nada en todo el camino y Kyoko solo lloraba, durante el trayecto Kyoko se canso de llorar y el agotamiento se hizo dueño de ella, se quedo dormida, durmió tranquila y plácidamente porque ahora estaba en brazos del hombre que amaba, sabia que estaba segura y con él a su lado ya nada podía asustarla, lo amaba demasiado y sabia que el la amaba.

Cuando Kyoko despertó, estaba muy agitada, sus recuerdos estaban revueltos, recordaba que su madre se la había llevado, que le decía cuanto la detestaba y que la iba a casar con alguien que no conocía, de pronto recordó todo, su rescate a Ren y cuando volteo ahí estaba él, dormido junto a ella, abrazándola, brindándole su protección, entonces supo que él jamás dejaría que le pasara algo malo y volvió a dormir abrazando a su amado Ren.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

**Bueno espero les guste como va la historia, ya saben dejen sus Reviews ok, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ok**

**Esto cada vez se pone mas interesante y bueno si les ha gustado hasta ahora recuerden recomendarla vale, bye bye...**


	6. Capitulo VI: sufrimiento y desesperación

**Pues ya saben los personajes de Skip Beat! NO me pertenecen ok, esto es solo un fic de lo que me encantaria que pase XD**

**Bueno en este capitulo veamos lo que paso con Ren cuando Diva se llevo a Kyoko, espero que lo disfriten hummm no se que as decirles jejejej es que ando desveladita jejeje, pero bueno ya no les quito mas el tiempo y disfruten de este nuevo capitulito  
><strong>

Cuando Ren bajo solo encontró su camisa, de Kyoko y de su madre ya no había ninguna señal, estaba devastado, no sabía que hacer así que lo que primero se le vino a la mente fue llamar al presidente Lory y a Yashiro.

- Moshi, moshi – contesto una voz somnolienta

- Presidente, soy Tsuruga Ren, tengo un grave problema – dijo Ren muy angustiado.

- ¿Qué sucede Ren? Te oigo muy agitado

- Presidente, lo que pasa es que la madre de Kyoko ha estado en mi departamento y se ha llevado a Kyoko con ella, no se que hacer estoy desesperado.

- Ren, espérame ahí, voy para tu departamento, no te muevas de ahí entendido – dijo el presidente ya casi terminando de vestirse.

- Esta bien presidente, pero por favor no se tarde – dijo Ren y colgó.

Ren inmediatamente tecleo otro número.

- Moshi, moshi – contesto un voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

- ¿Karen-chan? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo Ren un poco nervioso y desconcertado – Soy Ren que acaso ¿Este no es el celular de Yukihito?

- Oh Ren disculpa, si este es el numero de Yukihito, necesitas hablar con él, enseguida te lo paso – dijo Karen mientras le hablaba a Yashiro - mi amor, mi amor te habla Ren creo que es urgente – decía Karen con una voz melosa

- Ren, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Yashiro tomando el teléfono

- Yashiro estoy muy preocupado, hace un momento ha venido la madre de Kyoko y se la ha llevado con ella, no se que hacer, el presidente ya viene para acá pero aun así no se que hacer – dijo Ren muy angustiado.

- Tranquilo Ren ya salgo ahora mismo para allá, espérame en tu departamento – contesto Yashiro

- Está bien, aquí te espero – contesto Ren.

Ren estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, así que solo le quedo esperar a que llegaran el presidente Lory y Yashiro, pero aun así algo le decía que Kyoko corría un grabe peligro. Un rato después llego el presidente Lory con muchas personas vestidas de negro, le explico a Ren que eran los mejores investigadores que había en todo Japón. Para poder ubicar a Kyoko Ren primero dio las características de la madre de Kyoko y un dibujante hizo un retrato hablado de ella, en cuanto el retrato entro a la base de datos todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero aun mas asustados, la mujer que se había llevado a Kyoko era Diva una Yakuza buscada a nivel internacional y conocida por ser cruel, fría y sin escrúpulos, cuando Ren supo quien era en realidad la madre de Kyoko se sintió morir, ¿Por qué había dejado ir a su pobre Kyoko con esa mujer? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada más por protegerla? ¿Por qué no la había defendido sin importarle las amenazas de esa mujer?

Yashiro y Karen llegaron un poco después del presidente y al notar el estado de Ren lo trataron de tranquilizar, pero Ren no hacia caso de nada, estaba en shock, el sentía que por su culpa ahora su princesa estaba en manos de un ser malvado y despiadado, su pequeña niña, tan frágil y sensible justo ahora estaba en garras de un ser frio, vil y despiadado y el no había hecho nada para impedirlo, el solo se había quedado estático ante las amenazas de esa mujer, el solo había contemplado como arrancaban a la mujer que amaba de su lado y no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

- Ren no es culpa tuya, tu no podías hacer nada, ella es su madre y legalmente tiene derecho sobre ella, no fue tu culpa – le decía Karen para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Si Ren, por favor tranquilízate, tu no sabias nada de esa mujer y por eso no podías hacer mas por Kyoko, tranquilo la vamos a encontrar – le decía Yashiro, pero Ren no reaccionaba.

Ren tenia ahora una mirada de odio profundo, no sabia que hacer, así que en un impulso, se levanto y salió corriendo de su departamento, necesitaba buscar a su Kyoko así fuera hasta debajo de las piedras, pero no se podía quedar en su departamento a escuchar que los demás lo compadecieran, salió tan rápido que nadie fue capaz de detenerlo.

Ren camino por la ciudad, estaba desesperado y ahora no sabia si había hecho bien en salir de su departamento, de pronto se encontró de frente con la ultima persona que deseaba ver.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Ren muy exaltado

- ¿Qué acaso el parque te pertenece? – contesto Sho muy indiferente

- Fuiste tú verdad maldito – dijo Ren mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa a Sho, ahora que lo veía había atado cabos, Sho había ido a decirle a Kyoko que su madre la andaba buscando unas semanas antes, Sho sabia donde trabajaba Kyoko, donde vivía, él debió haber sido quien le dio la dirección a la madre de Kyoko, él era el culpable de está terrible angustia que ahora sentía por no saber donde estaba Kyoko – no soportaste verla feliz a mi lado y por eso lo hiciste verdad maldito.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – dijo Sho, quien no comprendía de que estaba hablando Ren – ¿De que diablos me hablas?

- No te hagas el que no sabe nada, fuiste tú, porque tú eres el único que haría semejante cosa para alejarla de mí – dijo Ren muy exaltado

- oh ya veo – dijo Sho que ya había comprendido de que hablaba Ren – y dime que se siente que te la quiten de tu lado, ella es mía, entiendes y yo puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera y entregarla a quien se me de la gana – contesto Sho muy enfadado.

- Eres un imbécil, porque le dijiste a esa mujer donde estaba, Kyoko fue clara contigo, ella no quería que su madre supiera donde estaba y aun así tu no te pudiste quedar en paz verdad tenias que perjudicarla de alguna manera – dijo Ren aun mas enojado y propinándole un puñetazo en la cara a Sho.

- Imbécil como te atreves, - dijo Sho mientras le intentaba dar un golpe a Ren, pero Ren fue mas rápido y le dio un puñetazo a Sho en el estomago dejándolo sin aire – no me importa jajaja, si Kyoko no es mía, tampoco será feliz contigo, su madre se encargara de separarla de ti – dijo Sho muy adolorido pero con mucho orgullo.

- Claro, era por eso verdad, no soportas ver a Kyoko feliz, por eso la quisiste dañar ni siquiera te importo ponerla en peligro siempre y cuando se cumplan tus caprichos – dijo Ren

- Como voy a ponerla en peligro si solo esta con su madre – contesto Sho

- De verdad que eres un imbécil, esa mujer que dice ser su madre, toda la vida solo la a hecho sufrir y ahora quien sabe que tiene pensado hacerle ya que por si no lo sabias, esa mujer es conocida como Diva en el mundo Yakuza, es la esposa de uno de los Yakuza mas peligroso de Japón y son buscados internacionalmente – dijo Ren – así que si algo le pasa a MI Kyoko tu y solo tu serás el responsable – dijo esto mientras le daba otro puñetazo al estomago y se marcho, dejando a Sho en el suelo, sin aire y haciéndolo pensar que había hecho la peor estupidez de su vida por orgullo.

Sho se quedo helado al escuchar lo que Ren le había dicho, él había sido tan tonto de poner en peligro a Kyoko, a su Kyoko, a la mujer que amaba, eso no era posible, el no podía ser tan estúpido como para dejar a Kyoko en manos de alguien peligroso, de pronto llego su manager, al verlo todo molido por los golpes que Ren le había dado intento ayudarlo a levantarse mientras le preguntaba que le había pasado, pero Sho no contesto y se negó a recibir su ayuda, él se levanto solo y muy tambaleante se dirigió a su auto, su manager entro inmediatamente después.

- Al hospital, rápido – dijo la manager de Sho dirigiéndose al chofer

- No al hospital no, vámonos a mi departamento – ordeno Sho

- Pero Fuwa Sho, estás mal herido, debes ir a que te revise un doctor – le dijo su manager

- Sí pero no aun hospital, un doctor me puede ver en mi casa, así que a mi departamento inmediatamente – dijo Sho muy alterado

- Está bien al departamento por favor – dijo su manager, sabia que en el estado en que estaba Sho iba a ser imposible llevarlo al hospital y si lo llevaba no se dejaría revisar por un medico, así que decidió ceder.

Una vez que llegaron a su casa, Sho saco su portátil y entro en el buscador, tecleo "Diva mundo Yakuza" y espero el resultado, inmediatamente comenzaron a salir notas periodísticas sobre el mundo Yakuza donde se ponía a Diva como una mujer Yakuza cruel, vil y sin escrúpulos, era la esposa de El Jefe un líder Yakuza buscado internacionalmente, Sho no podía creer lo que había hecho, había entregado a Kyoko a una manada de lobos, si a Kyoko le pasaba algo seria su culpa, entonces recordó que había guardado el número de Diva, intento marcarle, pero el numero había sido cancelado, se sintió aun mas estúpido e inútil, si algo le pasara a Kyoko él jamás se lo perdonaría porque eso seria culpa suya.

Después de que Ren dejara tirado a Sho en el parque, volvió a su departamento, sabía que era lo mejor, después de todo el andar en la calle sin ningún rumbo no serviría de nada, en cuanto entro el presidente Lory ya lo estaba esperando, habían pasado ya varias horas de la desaparición de Kyoko ya había amanecido, el presidente le explico a Ren que después de que Kyoko le había dicho lo de su madre, había mandado a ponerle un chip de rastreo a una pulsera que le había regalado. Así que le explicó que solo era cuestión de minutos que el brazalete enviara vibraciones al satélite y con ello saber cual era su ubicación exacta.

También le explico que por petición de Kyoko se había agilizado su caso y que esa misma noche el juez había declarado la total separación legal de Kyoko y su madre, por lo tanto lo que Diva había hecho era un secuestro ya que ella ya no podía ejercer ningún poder sobre Kyoko.

De pronto un aparato comenzó a sonar, el brazalete de Kyoko se había activado y ahora por vía satélite harían un escaneo del lugar donde se ubicaba Kyoko. Al ver las imágenes que enviaba el satélite se quedaron petrificados, el lugar donde estaba Kyoko era una mansión que estaba mas que resguardada por decenas de hombres armados, sabían que si intentaban rescatarla sin un plan todo podría resultar en tragedia.

El equipo del presidente Lory comenzó a trazar un plan, sabían que el elemento sorpresa seria la mejor manera de poder rescatar a Kyoko aunque como en todo caso había cierta probabilidad de que todo saliera mal, estando consientes de esto planearon como seria el rescate.

Un grupo se iría por tierra, otro grupo se iría por aire, serian discretos, el grupo que fuera por tierra tenia que entrar con cuidado y en cuanto dieran la señal, llegarían los helicópteros para que el grupo aéreo entrara por el techo y así acorralarlos, sabían que seria muy arriesgado, pero debían de hacer lo necesario para salvar a Kyoko.

El presidente Lory estaba al pendiente de como avanzaban con la técnica de rescate, mientras tanto Karen y Yukihito trataban de animar un poco a Ren, pero nada lo hacia cambiar de parecer, así que decidió contribuir al plan de rescate, pero se limito a solo escuchar como lograr los objetivos de esa zona, de pronto el presidente Lory lo saco de sus pensamientos y le entrego un traje negro muy a estilo de las series policiacas, él ya iba vestido así, también les entrego trajes de ese mismo tipo a Yashiro y a Karen y por mas que los investigadores quisieron convencerlo de que ellos no debían ir, el presidente no cambio de parecer.

El lugar donde Kyoko estaba se encontraba un tanto retirado, Ren, Yashiro, Karen y el presidente Lory se fueron en una limusina negra blindada detrás de los autos oficiales, iban a una distancia pertinente y se movían conforme les iban dando indicaciones. Después de un par de horas llegaron al lugar, se estacionaron a una distancia considerable y contemplaban como se dispersaban todos los policías.

El equipo terrestre comenzó a desplegarse poco a poco, tenían ya registro de la zona y la ubicación de cada uno de los guardias que estaban alrededor de la casa, así que comenzaron a rodear la casa en pequeños grupos, iban bien camuflaje dos y les favorecía que la casa se encontrara en medio de un bosque. Los grupos se iban acercando cada vez mas a donde se encontraba cada hombre armado y de pronto sin se lanzaron sobre ellos, fue rápido y silencioso, los hacker habían bloqueado los sistemas de seguridad de la casa y nadie se había dado cuenta.

Una vez que tenían sometidos a los guardias que estaban fuera enviaron la señal, tanto como el equipo aéreo como Ren estaban pendientes de esta señal, ya que era muestra de que pronto estaría con su amada Kyoko, el equipo aéreo se desplego rápidamente arriba de la casa y unos policías entrenados bajaron por medio de sogas a la casa entrando por las ventanas, mientras el equipo terrestre entraba a la inmensidad del patio y sometía a unos cuantos guardias mas que quedaban cerca de la casa.

Ni El Jefe, ni Diva sintieron venir todo esto, cuando Diva escucho el primer estruendo saco su arma, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tomo a Kyoko y abrió la puerta, no podía creerlo había policías por todos lados y en ese momento su instinto de supervivencia hizo que tomara a Kyoko como rehén y le apuntara, los policías no hacían nada por miedo a que Diva le hiciera daño a Kyoko, de pronto se oyó otro estruendo, unos policías mas habían entrado a la habitación rompiendo las ventanas, esto sorprendió a Diva y ante el ruido soltó el arma, rápidamente un policía jalo a Kyoko y alejo el arma mientras los demás sometían a Diva.

Kyoko estaba en estado de shock pero aun así se pudo percatar de como El Jefe era sometido y otra persona con el, un joven de unos veinticinco años mas o menos también era arrestado, mas adelante se enteraría que ese joven era El Junior, persona con quien su madre pretendía casarla.

Ella salió escoltada de la casa, a pesar de estar consiente su cerebro aun no lograba asimilar todo eso, pero en cuanto salió y vio a su amado Ren corrió a sus brazos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ahí estaban Yashiro, Karen y el presidente Lory, a ella en ese momento solo le interesaba sentirse protegida en los brazos de Ren.

Ren la abrazo y el presidente Lory le dio la indicación que se marchara con ella, él se encargaría de todo lo que faltaba, Kyoko debía descansar ya que ahora se avecinaba algo mas fuerte, debía declarar contra su madre al día siguiente para que el proceso de justicia hiciera lo suyo.

Ren cargo a Kyoko y se dirigió a un auto que el presidente Lory había traído especialmente para que Ren se llevara a Kyoko, el chofer arranco y los llevo al departamento de Ren, Kyoko lloraba inconteniblemente, Ren no sabia que decir así que solo la dejo llorar mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la abrazaba haciéndole notar que no estaba sola y que él jamás dejaría que algo malo le sucediera. Kyoko poco a poco se agoto de llorar y ahora se había quedado dormida, Ren la beso dulcemente en los labios, de pronto llegaron a su edificio, Ren no la despertó, la cargo, y la llevo ha su departamento, hay la acomodo en su cama, la observo por un largo rato mientras pensaba que jamás volvería a dejar que su hermosa niña estuviera en peligro, que siempre la defendería con uñas y dientes, después se acurruco junto a ella y la atrajo hacia él, la abrazo y se quedo dormido a su lado, era una sensación placentera sentirla junto a él, ella se acurruco un poco mas a su lado al sentir su presencia y lo abrazo sin despertarse.

De pronto Kyoko despertó, estaba muy agitada, sus recuerdos estaban revueltos, recordaba que su madre se la había llevado, que le decía cuanto la detestaba y que la iba a casar con alguien que no conocía, de pronto recordó todo, su rescate a Ren y cuando volteo ahí estaba él, dormido junto a ella, abrazándola, brindándole su protección, entonces supo que él jamás dejaría que le pasara algo malo y volvió a dormir abrazando a su amado Ren.

A la mañana siguiente Ren despertó temprano, al ver a su pequeña Kyoko a su lado se sintió aliviado, ahora sabia que no la dejaría ir nunca mas de su lado, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, era el presidente Lory.

- Ren, necesito que vengan a la comisaria a dar su declaración, además de que Kyoko debe levantar la denuncia formalmente.

- Esta bien presidente en seguida vamos para allá. – contesto Ren y colgó el teléfono.

Ren despertó a Kyoko con un dulce beso, Kyoko primero creyó que estaba soñando, pero al sentir el beso tan real y ver a su amado Ren correspondió al beso, Ren le explico a Kyoko lo que debían hacer ahora y le pregunto a Kyoko si estaba bien, si quería enfrentarse a su madre, ella dijo que sí muy segura, se levantaron desayunaron algo rápido y se fueron a la comisaria.

Ya en la comisaria Kyoko levanto la denuncia en contra de su madre y ahí se entero de que Diva seria extraditada a Norteamérica y primero seria juzgada por las leyes de allá, una vez que hubiese cumplido su sentencia allá regresaría a Japón a cumplir la condena que se le impusiera en este país. También tanto El Jefe como El Junior serian extraditados.

Una vez que quedaron todos los trámites Kyoko y compañía salieron de ahí, entonces el presidente Lory les dijo a Ren y a Kyoko que había arreglado en sus trabajos que descansaran unos días, así que podían tomarse la semana para descansar de todos esos acontecimientos.

Llegando al departamento Ren no aguanto mas y comenzó a besar a Kyoko, ella le correspondía, deseaba tanto que Ren la amara, poco a poco las prendas fueron saliendo de sus cuerpos y Ren la besaba mas apasionadamente, Kyoko se sentía en la gloria, Ren estaba tan feliz pero no sabia si se podría detener, deseaba tanto hacerla suya en ese instante, Kyoko se encontraba ahora solo en ropa interior, Ren le tocaba todo su cuerpo, no quería perder detalle de la mas milésima parte de ese hermoso cuerpo, Kyoko lo acariciaba, lo necesitaba cerca, de pronto Kyoko le dio un beso divertido en los labios a Ren y se separo de él.

Ren se quedo desconcertado, tal vez había ido demasiado rápido, tal vez la había asustado, de pronto Kyoko al verlo tan desconcertado le dijo:

- Mi vida recuerdas lo que me dijiste – dijo Kyoko un tanto divertida y seductora – me dijiste que debíamos esperar, así que esperare un poco más.

- Mogami Kyoko – dijo Ren serio y con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro – eres una niña mala y perversa conmigo – dijo Ren

- No mi amor, no soy ni mala ni perversa, solo te recuerdo tus términos – dijo Kyoko divertida

- Esta bien mi princesa, yo me lo he ganado – dijo Ren – pero mientras tanto no me vas a privar de tus besos verdad – le dijo esto mientras la jalaba hacia él y comenzaba con una sesión de besos apasionados. De pronto se detuvo y le dijo – mi pequeña princesa ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa conmigo? Tenemos una semana de vacaciones y quiero pasarla junto a ti, así que ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos toda la semana a la playa y no solo el fin de semana como teníamos planeado?

Kyoko se había quedado sorprendida por esta petición, no sabia que responder, eran demasiadas emociones para unos cuantos días.

**Aaaaaaaaaaa que juego mas perverso el de estos dos verdad (hummm jajajaj a lo que me lleva mi cabezita loca) espero que lo hayan disfrutado, debo aceptar que me eh inspirado en tantasssss series policiacas que veo jejejejeje y pues era necesario poner algo de accion jejeje bueno nos vmos en el proximo capi okas a y no olviden dejar sus reviews (felicitaciones, reclamaciones, tomatazos jejejejeje) bye bye**


	7. Capitulo VII: Obstaculos

**=08/05/12=**

**=22:45:53=**

**(_=n.n= Hola_), hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, disculpen que hasta ahora suba el capitulo, pero es que lo estaba checando (_Hummm aja como no_) sshh calla anitha-chan (_hay ya sigue con tu discursito_) humm, ok no le hagan caso ok, bueno como les decía, disculpen por la tardanza, pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic REMEMBER, disculpen pero bueno por si no se habían dado cuenta estoy algo traumada con las series policiacas _(¿Algo? Ja yo diría que te frikeas con eso_) hummmmm (_ya, ya apurate que quieren leer el nuevo capitulo_) bueno anitha-chan tiene razón, espero lo disfruten, en este capitulo se integra alguien mas a la aventura (_hay si un papasito_) silencio que no vez que matas la intriga (_lo siento sakurita-chan ¿por cierto porque el 77_) Hummm te lo explico al final ok, así que DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII Obstáculos<strong>

Mi pequeña princesa ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa conmigo? Tenemos una semana de vacaciones y quiero pasarla junto a ti, así que ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos toda la semana a la playa y no solo el fin de semana como teníamos planeado? – pregunto Ren a Kyoko

Kyoko se había quedado sorprendida por esta petición, no sabia que responder, eran demasiadas emociones para unos cuantos días, pero ella también deseaba pasar tiempo con su amado Ren, lejos de todo, lejos de lo que había pasado, así que acepto la idea de irse con Ren a la playa. Solo iría a su casa por su maleta y algunas cosas para el viaje, Ren pasaría por ella por la mañana.

Era sábado por la tarde cuando Ren le propuso a Kyoko irse a la playa juntos, sabia que tendría una semana maravillosa, pasaría por Kyoko el domingo en la mañana y regresarían hasta el lunes temprano a sus respectivos trabajos, seria una semana muy interesante para ambos.

Kyoko estaba en su casa, les había informado a los dueños que se ausentaría una semana, ellos no preguntaron mas se imaginaban que Kyoko se querría alejar de todo después de lo que había pasado y solo le dijeron que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Ahora ella se encontraba haciendo su maleta, y mientras buscaba y guardaba lo que usaría en esa semana, se dio cuenta cuanto había cambiado desde hace poco mas de un año que había comenzado su vida actoral.

Recordó el primer momento en que vio a Ren, como ella en cierta forma lo detestaba, obviamente por influencia de Sho, sin embargo a pesar de todo, cuando ella volvió a encontrarlo mientras llenaba los formularios para el casting de talentos, se dio cuenta que él le gustaba y así poco a poco en cada momento en que él estaba con ella, ella se enamoraba cada vez mas de él y aunque quería reprimir ese sentimiento no lo logro y estaba feliz por eso, porque si no hubiera dejado surgir lo que sentía ahora no estaría alistando su equipaje para pasar una semana al lado de su amado Ren.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llego de Kyoto, cuantos Cambios había tenido su vida desde que era la incondicional de Sho, desde que creía que amaba a Shotaro y pensaba que él seria el hombre de sus sueños, cuanto tiempo desde que Sho le rompió el corazón, cuando ella creía que jamás volvería a enamorarse, cuando ella quería volverse famosa solo para vengarse de Shotaro. Valla, cuanto había madurado en todo ese tiempo, ya había dejado se ser la Kyoko infantil en muchos aspectos y ahora sus intereses habían cambiado tanto.

Comenzó a recordar cuando compitió por el papel de una película, en la cual Ren era el protagonista, como esa fue una de las tantas pruebas que le ponía la vida, la actuación, porque desde ese momento se dio cuenta cuanto le gustaba actuar. Recordó los momentos que paso con Ren, como él poco a poco se había metido en su corazón e iba abriendo uno a uno los candados que ella le había puesto a ese sentimiento que ella quería reprimir, ella no quería volver a amar, porque no quería volver a ser lastimada, sin embargo con Ren supo que aunque el amor tiene sus altibajos es muy hermoso y que jamás hay que cerrarse a sentir este hermoso sentimiento.

Cuantos momentos hermosos había vivido, cuantas nuevas experiencias había saboreado, su vida había dado un cambio de 180°, paso de ser una persona tímida y centrada en su venganza, a ser una mujer con grandes expectativas, tantos cambios, tantas cosas buenas y malas la habían hecho madurar, ahora tenia amigas, podía tener platicas con su amiga Mouko-chan, ahora tenia un novio maravilloso que la quería por quien era y no por lo que ella pudiera hacer por él, aprendió el verdadero significad de lo que es amar, vivió experiencias aterradoras como lo que acababa de pasar con su madre, también se dio cuenta que ella era una persona hermosa, que era atractiva para los del sexo opuesto (porque aunque detestaba admitirlo, en cierta forma el que Reino y Sho se fijaran en ella era algo halagador).

Inclusive, justo ahora, mientras hacia su maleta de viaje, se dio cuenta de cuanto había cambiado. Anteriormente, solo habría metido unas cuantas mudas de ropa sin pensar en el cuando y como las utilizaría, sin importar si se vería bonita o no, solo buscaría la comodidad sin importar mas, pero ahora, era tan meticulosa con lo que estaba guardando en su maleta, cada prenda que metía era para verse bonita y atractiva, para gustarle a él, a su amado y querido Ren. Valla, hasta eso había cambiado, antes jamás hubiese pensado en llamarlo Ren, él era Tsuruga-san, su senpai, a quien admiraba como actor, pero hoy, hoy él era mas que eso, él le había mostrado cuanto la amaba, y cuanto la protegía, se sentía segura a su lado.

Ella sabia el secreto de Ren, sabia del oscuro pasado de él, sabía que Ren y Kuon eran uno mismo y sobre todo amaba ambas partes por igual, amaba a Kuon aquel niño amigo de la infancia que estuvo con ella en Kyoto, aquel ser que le mostro una hermosa forma de dejar ir la tristeza, amaba al Kuon que vivió en la calles, aquel que por las circunstancias tuvo vivir una vida de pandillerismo, aquel que sufrió una transición para poder volver a sobresalir y volverse en Tsuruga Ren, lo admiraba, pero sobre todo lo AMABA.

Termino de acomodar su maleta y con ella también termino de guardar sus recuerdos, algunos buenos otros malos, pero todos contribuyeron a ayudarla a madurar. Unas vez terminada la maleta, busco la ropa con la que se vestiría para cuando Ren fuese a recogerla, ahora que lo pensaba, este proceso se estaba llevando mas tiempo del que usualmente se llevaría, ahora que habría su armario veía una infinidad de ropa, zapatos, accesorios y un poco de maquillaje, cosas que la antigua Kyoko jamás habría imaginado tener.

Eligio una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes, que le había comprado Ren aquella ocasión en que fueron de compras y él le hizo modelar varios cambios de ropa, ahora que lo volvía a recordar en aquella ocasión la ropa que Ren le había dado para que se probara, ella la sentía muy provocativa y poco apropiada, al recordar esto se sonrojo un poco, pero ahora se sentía tan bien con esa ropa y más aun sabia que a Ren le encantaría verla vestida de esa manera, además no era por nada pero esa ropa le quedaba muy bien. De pronto se sorprendió ella nunca antes se había puesto a pensar si la ropa le quedaba bien o no, si que había cambiado mucho.

Esa noche Kyoko se fue a tratar de descansar, pero la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, más que nada por que al recordar lo que había guardado en la maleta y aun más porque recordaba las palabras de su amiga Mouko-san

-FLASH BACK-

Después de que Kyoko le contara todo a su amiga Kanae, ella le dijo:

-Te voy a enseñar a como maquillarte, además tenemos que ir de compras – dijo Kanae

- Pero ya tengo mucha ropa – dijo Kyoko muy inocentemente

- Sí pero no vamos a comprar ese tipo de ropa, vamos a comprarte ropa que hará que Tsuruga-san se arrepienta de haberte propuesto esta tortura… =)

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Y valla que si había sido una tortura, pues en más de una ocasión ella deseaba entregarse a Ren, sin embargo el saber que tanto podrían aguantar y quien sedería primerio convertía a esta tortura en algo muy excitante. Aun recordaba lo que fue a comprar con Mouko-san cuando salieron ese día de LME, ella pensó que jamás lo utilizaría pero esta semana era el momento perfecto para poner a Ren a prueba y también ella para saber que tanto podrían resistir.

De entre todas las personas que conocía, ella quería mucho a su amiga Mouko-san porque ella había sido en si su primera mejor amiga, la primera persona con la que había compartido un helado, a quien le había compartido cada uno de los momento de su vida desde que la conoció, ellas se conocían mucho, a pesar de tener apenas casi un año de haberse conocido, cada una de ellas sabia por las diversas penurias que cada una a pasado , tanto con su familia, como con los líos amorosos de cada una.

Kyoko había conocido a la familia de Mouko-san y se dio cuenta que tenia una falsa imagen de la familia de su amiga ya que ella en un principio creyó que su amiga era hija de una familia rica, sin embargo se dio cuenta que Kanae no era rica, ni tenia una familia muy solida que digamos, pero al menos el que Mouko tuviera tantos hermanos a Kyoko que había sido hija única, eso le fascinaba.

Kanae-san era más que su amiga, era también su rival, esa era una forma en la que las dos se referían la una de la otra en forma de broma por los acontecimientos que pasaron cuando se conocieron cuando fueron al casting de actuación de LME para poder ocupar un lugar dentro de la industria del entretenimiento. Obviamente eso de su rivalidad ya había desaparecido y ahora se apoyaban la una a la otra, sin embargo aun bromeaban con eso y pasaban momentos maravillosos la una junto a la otra en la sección ámame.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue invadiendo hasta que se quedo completamente dormida y soñando con las dos personas que quería mucho, con su amiga Mouko-san y con el amor de su vida, Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko descanso muy bien esa noche porque sabia que durante la semana que estuviera con Ren en la playa tal vez las cosas se pondrían muy intensas.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko se levanto muy temprano, se baño, se alisto y checo que no le faltara nada para el viaje. Bajo y se despidió de los dueños del Darumaya, ellos la abrazaron y le dijeron que se cuidara mucho, la verdad es que Kyoko era como una hija para ellos, ya que durante ese año que había pasado con ellos, la habían visto evolucionar y la querían mucho porque jamás perdió su sencillez, ahora que ella se iba por una semana la extrañarían mucho pero sabían también que ella necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo eso para olvidar los malos ratos que le habían tocado pasar, de pronto alguien llama a la puerta y la señora va a atenderlo.

- Buenos días – dijo la persona de la puerta

- Buenos días – respondió la señora

- Disculpe vengo a recoger a la señorita Kyoko – dijo el hombre – le han mandado esto – y entrego un sobre.

El dueño lo tomo con recelo y se lo entrego a Kyoko, en el sobre venia una carta que decía:

"Kyoko-chan te veo en el aeropuerto, me salió un imprevisto pero he mandado a un chofer por ti, te espero en el aeropuerto, no te enfades conmigo, de verdad que no pude posponer esto, pero llegare a tiempo al aeropuerto te lo prometo."

Con amor

Tsuruga Ren

Kyoko se preocupo un poco por que ¿Qué imprevisto podría tener Ren? Esperaba que no fuera nada grave, pero él le asegurar que llegaría a tiempo, así que se despidió de los señores y se subió al auto. Era un auto muy lujoso y pensó que Ren se había tomado muchas molestias, con que le hubiese hablado para avisarle, ella habría tomado un taxi, pero bueno. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo extraño, el auto se fue por otra ruta, ese no era el camino que llevaba al aeropuerto, o no el camino que ella conocía, intento hablar con el chofer pero este jamás le contesto y como había un cristal que la separaba a ella del chofer no sabia ni siquiera si él la escuchaba, Kyoko comenzó a tener miedo, esto no era normal, que pasaba…

Por su parte Ren se levanto muy temprano, de hecho no había podido casi dormir, el hecho de que se iría una semana con su amada Kyoko, ellos dos solos, le traía muy impaciente y muy nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar. De pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba a la puerta.

*Quien puede ser a esta hora, es muy temprano* - pensó Ren y se dirigió a la puerta, en cuento la abrió vio a un extraño hombre vestido con traje negro, este le dijo.

- Buenos días – dijo el hombre – disculpe ¿Es usted Tsuruga Ren?

- Sí, así es, soy yo – contesto Ren

- Necesito que me acompañe – dijo el hombre en un tono muy serio.

- Pero… ¿A dónde? ¿Para que? – pregunto Ren.

- Es algo confidencial, pero es muy importante que usted me acompañe, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino se le informara de todo, por el momento tenemos que asegurarnos que llegue a salvo, por favor sígame – dijo el hombre.

- Perdón, pero no me puedo ir así como así con usted, además yo tengo una cita muy importante ahorita en la mañana… - dijo Ren, pero el hombre no lo dejo terminar.

- Si es por la señorita Mogami Kyoko no se preocupe, ya ha sido avisada que usted cancelaria con ella el viaje, así que por favor sígame o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza – dijo el hombre mientras tres escoltas salían del elevador – por favor hagamos esto de la manera mas tranquila posible.

Ren se desconcertó un poco, sobre todo cuando le dijeron que ya se habían encargado de hablar con Kyoko. Como es que esas personas sabían que el iba a viajar con Kyoko y mas importante aun, como estaba Kyoko.

- ¿Cómo esta Kyoko? si se han atrevido a hacerle algo… - dijo Ren.

- Tranquilo, la señorita Mogami esta bien por el momento y si usted quiere que ella siga bien nos va a acompañar sin excusas, esta bien – dijo el hombre mientras los otros tres hombres entraban y mientras uno tomaba la maleta que Ren había preparado para el viaje, otro le quitaba a Ren el celular para que él no tuviera forma de comunicarse.

- Este bien, los acompañare, pero por favor no le hagan nada a Kyoko - dijo Ren mientras seguía al hombre del traje negro y los escoltas iban detrás de ellos.

- Mientras usted obedezca no habrá problemas con su petición – contesto el hombre.

Una vez abajo se subieron a un auto que tenia los cristales polarizados y le vendaron los ojos a Ren para que este no supiera hacia donde se dirigían. En ese momento los pensamientos de Ren eran para Kyoko, le preocupaba, que ella no estuviera bien pero sabia que por el momento no podía hacer nada.

Kyoko por su parte estaba muy asustada, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía, no sabia si de verdad Ren había mandado ese auto, tenia miedo y por mas que hablaba nadie le hacia caso, además que el auto tenia un sistema de seguros que no le permitía ni abrir las puertas ni bajar los cristales, estaba aterrada y solo le quedaba esperar para saber hacia donde era conducida…

Kyoko y Ren eran conducidos por separada a un lugar desconocidos, ambos iban en carros con vidrios polarizados y ninguno de los dos pudo percatarse que los autos de uno y otro iban juntos, Kyoko estaba aterrada, puesto que después de la experiencia con su madre se había jurado no volver a dejar que nadie la intimidara, ahora ella se recriminaba por lo tonta que había sido por creer en esa persona.

Ahora que analizaba todo era sospechoso desde el principio, si Ren le hubiera mandado la nota, él mismo la hubiera escrito y no la habría mandada impresa, esa era una buena forma para ocultar que el no la escribió y ella como tonta se lo creyó, además, ¿Por qué no le hablo por teléfono? Cada vez que Ren necesitaba avisarle algo siempre le hablaba por teléfono o en su defecto le mandaba un mensaje de texto y ella le hablaba para confirmar.

Había sido tan tonta por no pensar en todo esto y ahora estaba a la merced de una persona que no conocía y su amado Ren ni siquiera sabia en donde estaba, tal vez él pensaría que lo había dejado plantado. De pronto se acordó de su celular y comenzó a buscarlo en la única bolsa que llevaba a la mano ya que las otras las habían subido al maletero, por suerte ahí llevaba el celular, ahora trataría de marcarle a Ren. Si lograba comunicares con él, sabía que Ren haría algo para rescatarla, marco lo mas rápido que pudo y trato de ocultar el celular, sabía que si el conductor se daba cuenta que estaba tratando de comunicarse con alguien le podría ir muy mal. El celular comenzó a llamar pero nadie contestaba, que raro que habrá pasado con Ren, de seguro se había enfadado tanto porque ella no había llegado que ahora no le quería contestar…

Ren por su parte iba con los ojos vendados, sabia que lo mas conveniente era no hacer nada por el momento, al menos así se aseguraría de que no le hicieran nada a su Kyoko, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para escaparse, de pronto escucho algo, era su celular, sonaba con el tono que había destinado para su hermosa Kyoko, quería contestarle, quería saber si ella estaba bien, sin embargo el no tenia su celular, el hombre que iba junto a él era quien lo traía, de pronto…

- Valla, valla, mira nada mas quien te esta marcando – dijo el hombre con tono sarcástico – la hermosa y preocupada novia ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Le contesto y le digo tu situación? O ¿No le contesto y dejo que se preocupe? – le dijo esto entre risas.

- Ni se le ocurra… - dijo Ren pero no pudo terminar la frase. Ren le iba a decir al hombre que ni se le ocurriera hacerle daño a su amada Kyoko pero fue interrumpido

- No jovencito, creo que aun no lo has entendido, el que pone las reglas soy yo y el que dice que hacer soy yo, así que te he dado dos opciones, ¿Cuál eliges o decido yo?

Ren no sabia que hacer, por un lado quería contestar la llamada de Kyoko y saber que ella estaba bien, pero sabia que ese hombre la podría asustar mas de lo que debía, pero también si no le contestaba ella se preocuparía por que pensaría que él se había enojado por algo, después de pensarlo un poco la mejor forma de no poner a Kyoko en riesgo, decidió Ren era que no le contestara el teléfono, al menos así después podría explicarlo.

- Entonces ¿Qué prefieres opción uno u opción dos? – dijo el hombre en forma de ultimátum

- La opción dos, por favor… no le conteste – dijo Ren sonando un tanto triste, pero sabia que en esta situación era lo mejor.

Por su parte Kyoko estaba muy preocupada porque Ren no le contestaba y como siempre comenzó a analizar mil situaciones por las que el estuviera enojado, en las cuales ella era la culpable, después de un rato dejo de pensar y simplemente se resigno, sabia que tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta de su ausencia, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde…

De pronto el auto se detuvo, había sido un viaje un poco largo así que se sobresalto cuando sintió que el auto se estaba deteniendo, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa y se aferro a su bolso, por si acaso el chofer se había dado cuenta de que llevaba su celular. De pronto el auto se abrió y un hombre corpulento entro, Kyoko quiso dar batalla pero ese hombre en tres segundos la tenia ya bien sujeta y le dijo:

- Tranquila señorita – dijo el hombre – no le voy a hacer nada, solo necesito vendarle los ojos

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kyoko sorprendida

- Así es señorita, espero que entienda que por su bien es mejor que no ponga resistencia – dijo el hombre que tenia muy sujetada a Kyoko, de pronto la soltó un poco y le vendo los ojos.

Kyoko por su parte no hizo nada sabia que era inútil, se dejo hacer y después la bajaron del auto y la condujeron por un pequeño camino, pero Kyoko solo pensaba en una cosa, en Ren "_Ren donde estas, mi amor ¿Por qué no me contestaste? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué hice para que te enfadaras? Entiende que no fue por mi que no hiciéramos el viaje, mi amor perdóname, sálvame, date cuenta de mi ausencia, búscame, amor tengo miedo, pero me da mas miedo perderte, Ren te amo…_" Kyoko solo pensaba en que habría sucedido para que Ren no le contestara, de pronto llego a una conclusión inesperada y si a Ren le había pasado algo y si esas personas lo habían dañado…

- Hemos llegado señorita – dijo el hombre mientras se detenían y le quitaba la venda de los ojos – por favor vea lo que vea no haga ningún ruido, es por su seguridad – sugirió el hombre.

Kyoko no daba crédito a lo que veía, frente a ella con los ojos vendados y escoltado por cuatro sujetos estaba su amado Ren, quería correr y abrazarlo, pero recordó las palabras del hombre y se tapo la boca para no decir ni una sola palabra. De pronto una voz gruesa y distorsionada se oyó.

- Buenos días mis estimados invitados, me alegro que hallan podido venir a mi cita con tan ajetreadas agendas – dijo la voz – el motivo de esta reunión es porque quiero hacerles una propuesta a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Solo cuando la voz dijo esto se dio cuenta que no estaban solo Ren y ella en ese lugar cuando volteo se percato de que había mas personas ahí, pero no eran cualquier personas, eran Yashiro-san, Karen-chan, Mouko-chan y otro joven que le parecía conocido, pero que no reconocía bien. De pronto lo reconoció, era Benjamín-chan un joven y nuevo talento que era co-protagonista de Mouko-chan en un dorama que estaba por estrenarse. Cuando Kyoko vio a todas esas personas ahí, escoltadas igual que ella y Ren y con los ojos vendados no pudo evitarlo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, quien era esa persona, que se creía, que podría lastimar a las personas que quería sin que ella hiciese algo, de pronto los demonios de Kyoko comenzaron una rebelión, esto fue tan espontaneo e inesperado que asusto a Kyoko, ya que sus demonios comenzaron a estrangular a algunas personas que estaban cerca, ella tenia miedo de que se dieran cuenta de que el disturbio causado era por culpa de ella y trato de controlarlos.

Ren por su parte noto el disturbio que se estaba armando y aprovecho para tratar de escapar, solo que al tener los ojos vendados no pudo hacer gran cosa y la punta de un arma lo detuvo de hacer algo mas, de pronto alguien que estaba cerca se acerco y le dijo al oído

- Por lo que veo no te importa mucho la seguridad de tu novia verdad – dijo una voz de un hombre

Ren no pudo decir nada, se sintió terrible, como es que había sido tan imprudente, había puesto en peligro a su hermosa Kyoko y ahora que tal si ese hombre le mandaba a hacer daño.

Kyoko por su parte mientras intentaba detener a sus demonios se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Ren, pero al ver que le apuntaban con un arma quiso gritar, pero una mano corpulenta se lo impidió, intento zafarse pero la persona que la detenía era mucho mas fuerte que ella, así que no le quedo mas que resignarse y esperar a que no pasara nada, mientras tanto sus demonios ya se habían controlado, querían ayudar a Kyoko pero no querían poner en riesgo a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

Después de esto la voz prosiguió.

- Mis queridos y estimados invitados, como bien lo saben ustedes pertenecen a una de las mejores empresas del espectáculo, LME es considerada como una franquicia que ha dado lo mejor en cuanto a su reparto de actores, sin embargo creo que todo este tiempo han estado equivocados, la mejor empresa donde pueden explotar sus capacidades al limite es CTU (Compañía de Talentos Universales) en donde claro yo soy el presidente de la empresa, así que espero que tengan el honor de ser parte de mi amada empresa y así logremos cosas juntos.

Kyoko quería gritarle que le pasaba, que jamás se uniría a su empresa pero aun seguía siendo retenida por ese hombre, de pronto escucho la voz de Ren.

- Jamás, jamás me uniré a una empresa como esta – dijo Ren gritando – esto no es mas que una farsa, el presidente Lory ya me había hablado de usted, no es mas que un chantajista y cobarde ser humano, yo me niego a ser parte de este circo que usted llama empresa.

- Sabía que tú al ser el fiel "sirviente" de Lory no te dejarías tan fácil pero quiero que cada uno de ustedes vea algo y después me dicen si quieren o no ser parte de mi empresa – dijo la voz.

Después de que la voz dijera esto Kyoko, Karen y Kanae fueron sujetadas y amordazadas, a Mouko-chan y Karen-chan les fueron quitadas las vendas y cuando vieron al frente a Benjamín-chan y Yashiro-san quisieron gritar pero no pudieron. Las tres chicas intentaron soltarse, pero los sujetos que las tenían sujetas eran mucho más grandes y fuertes que ellas.

Después de esto fueron quitadas las vendas a Ren, Yukihito y Benjamín, quienes a ver a sus damiselas en peligro quisieron ir con ellas pero los cuatro sujetos que los rodeaba a cada uno se los impidieron. Además al tener las manos atadas les era aun más difícil.

- Bueno pues yo creo que la vida de estas tres hermosas jovencitas les interesan mucho como para no ponerlas en peligro y por su bien espero que reconsideren su respuesta y decidan que la empresa CTU es su mejor opción, - dijo la voz con una enorme carcajada – por el momento dejare que cada uno de ustedes piense bien su respuesta, serán escoltados a lo que serán sus habitaciones durante estos días.

Después de esto cada uno fue escoltado por diferente pero al final Kyoko, Mouko y Karen quedaron en una misma habitación y Ren, Yashiro y Benjamín en otra.

- Karen-chan, Mouko-chan están bien ¿No les hicieron daño? ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? – pregunto Kyoko a sus amigas

- Estamos bien y bueno yo la verdad no recuerdo bien como llegue aquí, salí de casa para dirigirme a la locación del Dorama que estoy grabando y de pronto perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando desperté ya estaba aquí – dijo Mouko-chan

- Yo estaba en el centro comercial, iba a abrir mi tienda cuando unos hombres se me acercaron en el estacionamiento y me subieron aun auto después de eso pues me condujeron hasta aquí – dijo Karen-chan – y tu Kyoko-chan ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

- Yo estaba esperando a Ren a que pasara por mí pero llegaron estos hombres diciendo que los había mandado Ren y yo me lo creí y pues ya saben el final termine aquí con ustedes – dijo Kyoko muy enojada – aunque Ren esta aquí porque así intenta manejarlo ese demente, sabe que mientras yo o él estemos en peligro haremos lo que nos pida, por lo mismo Karen-chan y Yukihito-chan, pero ¿Benjamín-Chan que tiene que ver en todo esto? – pregunto Kyoko a Mouko-chan

- Bueno, etto…, lo que pasa es que etto… - Mouko-chan no podía ni hablar

- Mouko-chan me estas ocultando algo – dijo Kyoko

- Bueno es que la verdad Benjamín y yo nos acabamos de hacer novios el día de ayer – dijo Mouko-chan – y tu lo sabrías si hubieras contestado el teléfono – dijo Kanae refiriéndose a Kyoko

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kyoko, pues ante estas ultimas palabras de Kanae se había desconcertado un poco.

- Si, ayer te estuve marcando para contarte y tu jamás contestaste el teléfono, pero en fin ahora ya lo sabes y mira en que situación nos encontramos – finalizo Mouko-chan haciendo que las tres se miraran tristemente.

Por su parte Ren, Yukihito y Benjamín platicaban buscando algún plan con el pual pudieran escapar.

- Maldición, porque ese hombre tenia que saber cual es mi punto débil – decía Ren mas para si que para los demás – en donde se atreva hacerle algo a Kyoko no sabe lo que le va a pasar.

- Tranquilo Ren, ahora debemos pensar como salir de esto, no podemos caer ante los chantajes de ese hombre, debemos unirnos para rescatar a las chicas eh irnos de aquí – aconsejaba Yashiro

- Estoy de acuerdo con Yashiro-san, pero tenemos que ser precavidos, si no ese hombre se puede desquitar con ellas – dijo Benjamín muy enojado

- Y a todo esto Benjamín-san, acaso ¿Estas saliendo con Kanae-san? – dijo Yashiro

- Etto… - dijo Benjamín un tanto sonrojado – si así es, apenas ayer me he atrevido a decirle lo que siento y ella me ha aceptado – concluyo Benjamín

De pronto se oyó mucho ruido, y alguien tiro el muro de la habitación donde estaban encerrados, aparecieron muchas personas, Ren las reconoció, eran las mismas personas que ayudaron en el rescate de Kyoko cuando lo de su madre, entonces supo que el presidente los había estado buscando, las personas que entraron les preguntaron si estaban bien y les dijeron que salieran pronto pero ellos no hicieron caso, ni Ren ni Yashiro y ni Benjamín pensaban irse sin su respectiva amada.

Con un radar especial las localizaron y ni siquiera dieron tiempo a los guardia de reaccionar, Ren descargo toda su ira contra el sujeto que se había atrevido a retener a su Kyoko, por su parte Yashiro y Benjamín hacían lo propio, después de que esto abrieron la puerta y ahí estaban ellas, aterradas por el ruido que se oía pero en cuanto los vieron corrieron a sus brazos después de esto fueron escoltados fuera y los subieron a un helicóptero para sacarlos de ahí, cuando estaban despegando vieron a la persona a la que pertenecía la voz y quien había tramado todo. Vieron como fue sometido y arrestado y se sintieron un tanto aliviados. Después de unos minutos de vuelo, el helicóptero aterrizo y ahí estaba con trombones y serpentinas esperándolos el presidente Lory.

Estaba feliz de que no le hubiese pasado nada, se sentía tan bien ahora que los podía ver, daba saltitos y su sirviente le aventaba serpentinas y confeti después de un rato así hablo con ellos y les dijo que ya que Kyoko y Ren se tomarían una semana para descansar en la playa, lo justo seria que los seis se tomaran unas pequeñas vacaciones y les mostro su jet privado en donde les dijo viajarían sin ningún contratiempo.

Ren y Kyoko estaban desconcertados pero Yashiro, Karen, Kanae y Benjamín lo estaban aun mas, de pronto Kyoko vio su equipaje y Ren el suyo, también se lo habían traído y los demás puesto que no tenían un equipaje listo para viajar, el presidente les dijo que les daría una cantidad de dinero para que llegaran a comprarse la ropa necesaria para la semana.

Cuando ellos intentaron decir algo el presidente ya los estaba empujando para que se subieran al jet y les dijo que no se preocuparan por su empleo ya que el ya había hablado con los productores así que todo estaba bien, que disfrutaran sus vacaciones y que por el regreso tampoco se preocuparan ya que el jet iría por ellos el domingo por la tarde para recogerlos.

Una vez arriba cada uno iba pensando lo hermoso que se la pasarían y lo mucho que disfrutarían ese tiempo juntos con su respectiva pareja, seria una semana inolvidable y harían que fuera perfecta Ren y Kyoko se tomaron de la mano y pensaron que jamás nadie los podría separar, que su amor era tan fuerte como para vencer cualquier obstáculo y que siempre estarían juntos, este era el comienzo de un viaje aun mas largo, el de una vida siempre juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>n.n (=n.n=)Bueno que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, si ha sido así no olviden dejar su review, hum también si quieren reclamar déjenme su reviw, que yo los estare esperando con ansias, (<em>ja vas a recibir muchos reclamos por andar escribiendo puras cosas policiacas en vez de entrar a la acción con Kyoko y nuestro Ren<em>) hum y yo que pensé que te habías quedado dormida (_claro que no, aun me debes la explicación del 77_) a pero es algo muy tonto, mejor no te lo digo (_ah no, a mi me lo dices, dijiste que dirías, así que me lo dices_) ok, ok el 77 es por que naci un 7 de julio del '87 es decir el séptimo día del séptimo mes del séptimo año, pero pues no quise poner tres sietes (_hum si tienes razón es muy tonto_) ya vez por que no quería que lo supieras ash, en fin**

**Bueno aun así espero que les alla gustado este capitulo, no se preocupen en el próximo les diré quien es en si Benjamín, (_hay sí y esta bien papasito, dos para llevar y uno para comer aquí por favor_) Hummm jajajjajja ojala se pudiera anitha-chan en fin nos vemos el próximo capi bye (_bye_)**

**kotoko-98: **Hi, espero que te allá gustado este capitulo, lo se, lo se aun no llegamos a las tan ansiadas vacaciones, pero ueno ya nos acercamos mas, después de este capitulo ya no habrá interrupciones y me dedicare a escribir sobre lo que pasara en esta semana =)

**kotokoasialove:** Hola, si lo se que bueno que Diva recibió su merecido y bueno aquí no hay nada perverso, pero no te desesperes, porque lo habrá jejejeje solo hay que esperar un poco (n.n)

Bueno me despidopara los que no les haya quedado claro sakurita 77 (n.n) soy yo y anitha-chan es mi fastidioso otro yo (=n.n=) jejeje


	8. Capitulo VIII: ¿INICIO?

**=18/05/12=**

**=21:22:34=**

**(_=n.n= Ohayo sakurita-chan y Ohayo a tods_), Ohayo anitha-chan y a todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, disculpen que hasta ahora suba el capitulo, bueno creo que es un tiempo razonable, 10 dias despues de la ultima actualización (_Hummm pues si por mi fuera actualizaria diario_) sshh anitha-chan como si fuera tan facil (_hay ya sigue con tu discursito_) humm, ok no le hagan caso ok y bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic REMEMBER, ah no se preocupen ok en este capi ya nada de series policiacas _(hay que bueno porque ya me estaba aburriendo eso_) hummmmm sera y ustedes que opinan? (_ya, ya apurate que quieren leer el nuevo capitulo_) bueno anitha-chan tiene razón, espero lo disfruten, en este capitulo conoceremos un poquito mas del guaperrimo de Benjamin (_hay si un papasito, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa si yo tuviera a Benjamin, Yashiroo y a Ren en mi habitacion... ._** **) jajajaja hay anitha-chan eres una pervertida (yooooo, ja haber dime quien esta escribiendo este fica jajajjaja) Hummm ok, ok ya no digo nada ¬¬mejor DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Capitulo VIII<p>

¿INICIO?

Mientras iban en el avión a Kyoko le llego un mensaje:

"Amiga, este es el momento de usar el arma secreta que fuimos a comprar juntas al centro comercial, jajaja animo y recuerda que el impuso esa tortura, espero tu también puedas aguantar =)

Kanae-sama"

Kyoko se sonrojo pero solo rio y cerro el celular, a Ren le intrigo un poco la reacción de su novia pero cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle de que se trataba el mensaje a él le llego un mensaje:

"Tsuruga Ren mas te vale no te propases con la pequeña Kyoko, y espero que no hagan mucho ruido porque hay vamos a estar nosotros y vamos a querer descansar =)

Yashiro-san"

Ren volteo y miro a Yashiro con una mirada que casi lo fusilaba, Yashiro y Karen solo sonreían y miraban divertidos la reacción de Ren.

El viaje transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y en cuestión de minutos estaban aterrizando en la pista privada del presidente, ahí tres autos los condujeron al hotel una pareja en cada auto, una vez que entraron al auto les entregaron un sobre que el presidente había preparado, era una carta para cada una de las parejas.

Primera carta Kyoko y Ren

"Mis queridos Kyoko y Ren espero que esta semana les sirva para que olviden tantos tragos amargos que han pasado, pero sobre todo para que se unan mas como pareja, para que disfruten de tiempo libre y piensen bien las cosas, porque han de ser consientes que después de estas vacaciones regresaran a sus vidas normales donde tal vez la relación se vuelva difícil ya que sus ritmos de trabajo los separara un poco, pero confió en que su amor será mas grande que cualquier adversidad, "cuídense" no quiero sorpresas después de este viaje."

Kyoko no entendió que quiso decir el presidente con sus ultimas palabras, pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo que si le movió un poco es lo que decía al principio, era verdad hasta ahora ellos no habían tenido que separarse por mucho tiempo pero por su profesión llegaría el momento en que tuvieran que estar lejos por periodos largos, sin embargo prefirió no pensar mucho en eso, ahora solo quería disfrutar el tiempo que tenia junto al amor de su vida.

Ren por su parte se sonrojo un poco y sonrió, valla que el presidente no cambiaba y ese ultimo comentario lo había hecho con toda la intención, sin embargo se dio cuenta que Kyoko no había entendido a que se refería el presidente así que prefirió dejar las cosas así.

Ren guardo la carta y volteo a ver a Kyoko le tomo la barbilla y la beso muy tiernamente en los labios, Kyoko se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió, ella comprendió que este era el comienzo de una semana muy divertida pero también seria una semana tortuosa tanto para ella como para Ren.

Segunda carta Karen y Yukihito

"Yashiro-san me alegra que al fin ya te hayas decidido a estar con la hermosa Karen-san no te preocupes, no le he dicho nada a nadie sobre lo que hablamos, pero ya me estoy encargando de todo, veras que será un momento inolvidable, Karen-san cuida mucho a Yashiro-san porque a veces es un poco despistado y no sabe como hacer las cosas, échale una mano (literalmente) =) mucha suerte y cuídense por favor no me echen a perder todo lo que he planeado

Oh por cierto no se preocupen por la ropa ya me he tomado la molestia de mandarles a comprar suficiente para el viaje, espero que les guste y la disfruten ;)"

Karen volteo a ver a Yashiro puesto que no había entendido lo que escribía el presidente, de que habían hablado Yashiro y el presidente y sobre todo ella que tenia que ver en todo eso, pero Yashiro no la dejo preguntar nada, ya que la beso tan apasionadamente que todo eso se le olvido a Karen y ahora solo pensaba una cosa, quería llegar al hotel lo antes posible

Tercera carta Kanae y Benjamín

"Mi mas reciente pareja, de verdad que fueron muy precavidos para que yo no me diera cuenta, no se porque no quisieron venir a contármelo, eso me entristece mucho Kanae y Benjamín, pero lo bueno es que ya lo se y no se preocupen yo los bendigo y espero que pronto sus carreras se vuelvan mas prodigiosas ya que son dos haces de la actuación.

Benjamín cuida mucho a Kanae-sama porque a pesar de que se vea muy fuerte, ella es muy sensible y frágil a si que cuidado y le haces daño. Kanae-sama cuídate mucho porque no querrás adelantarte a tu amiga Kyoko verdad ;).

En cuanto a la ropa ya no deben preocuparse, ya me he ocupado de eso y en su cuarto en el hotel encontraran lo necesario para estas pequeñas vacaciones. Benjamín-san espero que sepas apreciar lo que he hecho por ti y que lo disfrutes."

Kanae estaba que echaba chispas, como se atrevía a decir eso de que no se adelantara a Kyoko ella había mas que entendido eso, lo que no había entendido es lo que iba dirigido a Benjamín. Por su tanto Benjamín solo sonrió al ver a su novia tan enojada con el presidente y le tomo la mano y le dijo

- Tranquila mi Mouko-chan no hagas caso de eso, porque aun no esta en nuestros planes verdad – le dijo esto de una manera muy juguetona, mientras se acercaba al rosto de ella.

Mouko no pudo contestar, solo se sonrojo, acerco su rostro al de él y se fundieron en un beso tierno y apasionado.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al hotel, era un hotel muy bonito y lujoso, se acercaron a la recepción y les dieron las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones, se pusieron de acuerdo y solo subirían a cambiarse y se verían en la piscina en una hora para poder almorzar algo juntos.

Habitación de Ren y Kyoko.

La habitación era muy amplia, contaba con una pequeña cantinera, una sala de descanso y una sola cama lo suficientemente grande para los dos, estaba tendida con sabanas blancas y muchos cojines, había una televisión y muchas películas, tenía una ventana muy grande con una hermosa vista al mar.

Puesto que sus maletas se habían adelantado su ropa ya estaba acomodada en el closet, así que cada uno busco un traje de baño para cambiarse y poder bajar con sus amigos, la primera en cambiarse fue Kyoko, tomo el traje de baño que quería y entro al baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse, mientras tanto Ren estaba que moría de las ganas de entrar con ella a la regadera pero sabia que no era el momento aun. De pronto la habitación se abrió y una fragancia muy agradable salió, era un olor a violetas que llamo su atención y cuando vio a su pequeña Kyoko se quedo embelesado.

Kyoko salió con un pequeño traje de baño en dos piezas que constaba de un top de cintas que se amarraban por la espalda y detrás de la nuca y un pequeño bikini también de cintas que se amarraba en cada uno de los extremos de su cadera. Ren quería en ese momento desatar todas esas cintas, no supo como pero de pronto ya estaba sobre ella en la cama, comenzó a besarla, acariciarla, Kyoko se había sorprendió un poco pero rio pícaramente, su táctica había dado resultado, de pronto se escabullo de los brazos de Ren y le dijo

- A este paso no creo que aguantes mucho amor – dijo Kyoko – recuerda que fuiste tu quien puso estos términos.

Ren se levanto y la miro no dijo nada se dio la media vuelta y se metió al baño, Kyoko se desconcertó ante lo que había pasado y mas aun porque Ren no dijo nada, ella se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, en cuanto vio la playa, el mar, el horizonte se olvido de todo, eso era mágico.

Por su parte Ren en cuanto entro a la regadera abrió la llave de agua fría y sonrió, cuanto había cambiado su Kyoko pero la verdad es que este juego le había gustado mucho, cuanto serian capaz de aguantar, por el momento se tendría que conformar con el baño de agua fría por que sino no aguantaría mas, termino de bañarse y se puso su traje de baño que solo era un bóxer pequeño y un poco holgado, salió del baño mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello pero entonces vio a su hermosa Kyoko emocionada por ver el mar y vio en sus ojos ese brillo tan especial, ese brillo de una niña al ver una sorpresa que le agrada.

Se acerco despacio a ella y la abrazo por detrás, ella sintió sus cálidos brazos y su piel, el momento era tan mágico, Ren poco a poco la giro, cuando quedaron de frente le acomodo un poco el cabello, la cargo y le dio un beso muy tiernamente en los labios, entonces la dirigió hacia la cama la recostó muy suavemente, se puso sobre ella, entre lazaron sus manos y él la beso lenta y cálidamente, ella comenzó a sentir sensaciones inexplicables y se dejaba llevar por el momento, Ren la soltó un poco solo para poder acariciar su semidesnudo cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo, poco a poco Ren comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo Kyoko se sentía en un mundo mágico, ambos estaban por entregarse a sus pasiones cuando de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta, Ren se levanto de un salto y Kyoko se sentó en la cama sorprendida por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Ren abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kanae y Benjamín, los habían pasado a atraer para ir juntos a la alberca, Kyoko se levanto y junto con Ren salieron de la habitación para ir con los demás a la alberca, Benjamín y Ren se adelantaron un poco e iban conversando sobre su trabajo, Kyoko y Mouko se rezagaron un poco pero solo para poder platicar sin que ellos las escucharan.

- ¿Qué estaba pasando hay adentro Kyoko-chan?

- Nada Mouko-chan – respondió Kyoko

- Así que no me quieres contar – dijo Kanae simulando molestia

- No, no es eso Mouko-chan, es solo que… - Kyoko no pudo terminar porque se puso roja como un tomate al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar

- Jajaja, no es cierto Kyoko-chan, no quiero saber, solo recuerda que fue él quien impuso esa tortura así que espero que puedas torturarlo jajajaja – Kanae dijo esto ya casi llegando a la alberca y corrió hacia Benjamín.

Ren por su parte espero a que Kyoko se aproximara a él y la tomo de la mano, tomaron una mesa para seis y se sentaron a esperar a Yashiro y Karen.

* * *

><p>Habitación de Mouko-chan y Benjamín<p>

La habitación de Mouko-chan era muy amplia, en si muy similar a la de Kyoko y Ren solo que la cama de esta por alguna extraña y rara razón estaba tendida con sabanas de color rojo, Mouko-chan se imaginaba que detrás de esto estaban las extrañezas del presidente.

Cuando Kanae y Benjamín se acercaron a ver la ropa que el presidente les había comprado se sorprendieron, bueno en si la que se sorprendió fue Kanae-san ya que su ropa se había reducido básicamente a minifaldas, pantalones súper pegaditos y shorts muy cortitos, así como a tops sin mangas o blusas con escotes muy reveladores, en cuanto a sus pijamas todo, absolutamente todos eran baby dolls en varios colores, a Kanae se le subieron los colores al rostro y cerro de inmediato el closet, no lo podía creer estaba que echaba chispas, Benjamín por su parte se reía de la reacción de su novia y cuando Kanae estuvo apunto de salir indignadísima de la habitación, Benjamín se acerco a ella, la abrazo y le dijo:

- Nena no te enojes, o a poco no quieres modelarme esa hermosa ropa para mí – le dijo Benjamín muy melosamente – porque lo que es por mi parte me muero de ganas de verte vestida con toda esa ropa

Kanae ya no pudo decir más, se ruborizo un poco y solo acento con la cabeza, la verdad es que más que enojo ella sentía mucha pena, todo eso era algo muy extraño. Y no es que ella no tuviera experiencia con los hombres era solo que con Benjamín era diferente, él tenia el poder de convertirla por completo, de sacar a la Kanae que ella no le gustaba ser, cuando estaba con el se podía mostrar como era, y es que aunque mucho le había costado mostrase siempre fría y dura, Benjamín podía hacer que ella se convirtiera en la persona mas romántica y dulce del mundo.

De pronto Benjamín se alejo un poco de ella y abrió de nuevo el closet, escogió uno de los trajes de baño que estaban doblados y se lo dio Kanae

- Por ejemplo mi Mouko-chan, porque no te pones esto para mi – dijo Benjamín a Kanae de una manera muy juguetona – me encantaría verte con este hermoso traje de baño y que lo modelaras para mi

- Benjamín – dijo Kanae muy sonrojada – como…

Kanae ya no pudo decir mas, sus replicas fueron calladas por un beso, así que tomo lo que Benjamín le daba y se metió al baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse, mientras se bañaba Kanae no dejaba de pensar en algo, el presidente estaba loco, como se le había ocurrido ponerla en un cuarto compartido con Benjamín, esta bien que eran novios, pero la relación apenas comenzaba como para tener que compartir la habitación, pero no podía mostrarse como una mujer que no se puede controlar, ya vería después como resolvía el asunto.

Cuando salió Benjamín se quedo impactado y es que Kanae de por si es muy bonita, pero con ese traje de baño se veía hermosa, era un traje de baño de dos piezas, un top sin tirantes y un bikini diminuto ambos en color amarillo que resaltaban su piel blanca y sin broncear aun. Benjamín no pudo soportarlo, se acerco a ella, la tomo de su diminuta cintura y la observo con detenimiento, ella se sentía paralizada, no pudo moverse, Benjamín se inclino un poco para poder posar sus labios con los de su amada y le dio un beso, un beso dulce pero apasionado, Kanae rodeo el cuello de Benjamín y respondió al beso.

Después de esto Benjamín tomo su traje de baño y se dispuso a ducharse y cambiarse, mientras Benjamín se bañaba Kanae intento buscar una solución al hecho de que solo había una cama para los dos, así que hablo a la recepción para preguntar si acaso habría otra habitación disponible, pero…

- Buenas tardes con la recepción – dijo Kanae

- Si – contesto una voz del otro lado – en que puedo ayudarla

- Disculpe soy Kanae Kotonami, hablo para saber si acaso hay alguna habitación disponible a la que pueda cambiarme – dijo Kanae muy decidida

- A señorita Kanae-san disculpe, pero a decir verdad tenemos ordenes estrictas de no cambiarla de habitación, el presidente de LME nos ha dado instrucciones de que usted y el joven Yamahasa Benjamín permanezcan en la misma habitación

- ¿Qué, que? No es posible como se le ocurre eso al presidente – dijo Kanae y colgó de pronto algo la sobre salto

- Así que no quieres estar junto a mi – dijo una voz, era Benjamín y se oía muy dolido por haber escuchado eso

- Etto… etto… No es eso, es solo que no creo que sea correcto que… - Kanae no pudo terminar de hablar, porque al voltear y ver a Benjamín se quedo anonadada

- Entonces porque no crees que sea correcto – dijo Benjamín

- Porque, porque no es correcto que dos personas del sexo opuesto se queden a dormir juntos si no son un matrimonio – dijo Kanae muy sonrojada, más que nada porque se sintió como una abuela

- Pero no hay nada de malo, solo vamos a dormir juntos, no va a pasar nada mas, claro esta a menos que tu quieras que pase algo mas – contesto Benjamín

- Lo se pero, es que…

- Es que ¿Qué? Yo no te estoy pidiendo que hagamos algo mas, solo quiero estar a tu lado, Kanae Kotonami sabes que me gustas mucho, desde el primer día que te vi me flechaste y tal vez tus costumbres no sean iguales pero créeme no quiero presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieres, pero si tendremos que compartir habitación esta semana, quiero que te sientas a gusto por eso y no que te sientas incomoda con esto, es mas si quieres yo duermo en el sofá para que tu estés mas tranquila.

Esto tranquilizaba un poco a Kanae, pero a la vez se sentía una tonta, ella que siempre regañaba a Kyoko por su forma de pensar ahora se encontraba en este dilema, pero de algo se dio cuenta, aunque apenas llevara unos días de andar con Benjamín, se dio cuenta el porque este chico la flecho.

Y es que Benjamín no era nada feo, era mas bien un chico muy guapo, tenia un cuerpo musculoso pero bien formado, de espalda ancha y un rostro hermoso, era una persona muy atractiva y además sus rasgos occidentales le daban un aire diferente, tenia los ojos grandes y de color café, una nariz respingada y nos labios ni tan gruesos, ni tan delgados, era alto casi de la misma estatura que Ren, moreno, delgado y muy bien formado, mas de una mujer habría querido cambiar de papel con Kanae.

El era mitad japonés y mitad mexicano, por lo que Kanae sabia es que su papá era un Chef japonés que en uno de sus viajes a México conoció a su esposa, se caso con ella y se fueron a vivir a Japón cuando ella se embarazo, ya que su papá quería que su hijo creciera entre sus raíces, sin embargo Benjamín convivio con ambas culturas ya que cada vacaciones era enviado a México para que aprendiera sobre las raíces de su madre. Cuando tenia 12 años comenzó su vida actoral dentro de comerciales y ahora estaba en ese drama que era el primero en el que participaba ya que con sus continuos viajes entre ambos continentes no tenía mucho tiempo de dedicarse de lleno a la actuación.

Pero después de todo ese tiempo viajando y conociendo muchas cosas se decidió que lo suyo era ser actor aunque no fue muy fácil ya que para sus padres que el participara en comerciales era solo un hobbie pero cuando el les dijo que quería dedicarse a la actuación se opusieron un poco pero después de que el insistiera mucho aceptaron pero poniéndole como condición que estudiara aparte otra profesión a lo que él accedió a regaña dientes, ahora que se había recibido como arquitecto se podía enfocar en lo que lo apasionaba, ser actor.

A Kanae, Benjamín le había atraído desde que lo vio, solo que como siempre ella una mujer disque fría y calculadora no le mostro el mas mínimo interés, sin embargo Benjamín también quedo flechado desde el primer m0omento en que la vio y de hay siempre que podía la intentaba conquistar, cosa que logro después de casi tres mese de cortejarla (0.o wow).

Después de esto Benjamín y Kanae se soltaron y decidieron que era tiempo de ir a la playa, como su habitación estaba cerca de la de Kyoko (pero no junta) decidieron pasar por ellos, cuando después de tocar varias veces y sin obtener respuesta Kanae decidió tocar muy fuerte y hasta entonces fue cuando les abrieron, Kyoko se veía un poco fatigada y Kanae sospecho lo que andaba pasando así que decidió rezagarse un poco mientras Ren y Benjamín iban platicando y le dijo a Kyoko:

- ¿Qué estaba pasando hay adentro Kyoko-chan? – dijo Kanae con una sonrisa muy picara

- Nada Mouko-chan – respondió Kyoko

- Así que no me quieres contar – dijo Kanae simulando molestia

- No, no es eso Mouko-chan, es solo que… - Kyoko no pudo terminar porque se puso roja como un tomate al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar

- Jajaja, no es cierto Kyoko-chan, no quiero saber, solo recuerda que fue él quien impuso esa tortura así que espero que puedas torturarlo jajajaja – Kanae dijo esto ya casi llegando a la alberca y corrió hacia Benjamín.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron juntos escogieron una mesa para seis y se sentaron a esperar a Yukihito y a Karen. Pero tardaron mucho así que Mouko-chan y Kyoko decidieron ir a buscarlos, pero Benjamín y Ren se opusieron y mejor les propusieron meterse a la alberca cosa a la que no se opusieron.

* * *

><p>Habitación de Yashiro y Karen<p>

Karen y Yukihito llegaron a la habitación y se sorprendieron de lo grande que era la cama, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue que las sabanas de esta eran de color negro, las sabanas, los cojines, todo estaba en color negro, además las cortinas estaban cerradas, cosa que Karen y Yukihito supieron aprovechar puesto que antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en la cama uno encima del otro.

Ambos no se resistieron a la pasión que se estaba consumiendo en ellos y se entregaron el uno al otro, poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo por la habitación mientras la intensidad de las caricias y besos subían, ambos se entregaron a su pasión y a su amor.

Ambos estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo pasaba, de pronto, justo en el momento del éxtasis Karen pregunto algo a Yashiro que lo desconcertó, pero el se negó a decir mas de lo necesario.

- Yuki-chan dime por favor ¿A que se refería el presidente Lory con lo de la carta? – pregunto Karen mientras Yashiro la besaba apasionadamente por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Yashiro saliendo de su trance – ¿a que te refieres?

- Pues a lo que el presidente Lory decía en la carta ¿de que sorpresa hablaba? Y ¿de que hablaron tú y él? – dijo Karen muy melosamente

- No la verdad no se a que se refería – dijo Yashiro

- A no me quieres decir verdad, anda dime, de que hablaron – dijo Karen

- Pues solo hablamos del trrraaabbbbaaajjjoooo – dijo Yashiro, pero ya no pudo seguir la lengua de Karen acariciaba su cuello haciendo que a Yashiro le pasaran escalofríos.

- Aja de trabajo… Hummm pero de que sorpresa habla el presidente dime, ándale – dijo esto mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Yukihito, cosa que lo ponía al cien – o si no aquí me detengo y me voy

- KAREN-CHAN – grito Yashiro y la jalo hacia así puesto que Karen hizo ademan de levantarse – a donde crees que vas – la jalo y la puso debajo de él, de esta manera Karen ya no trataría de irse – es que no te puedo decir lo que hable con el presidente por que…

- Porque Yuki-chan dime – dijo Karen acercando su cara al oído de Yukihito y soltando un soplo de aire muy leve que hizo estremecer a Yashiro.

- Karen-chan no hagas eso – dijo Yashiro – de verdad no te puedo decir, es una sorpresa que el presidente esta preparando para… para Kyoko-chan y Ren-san – dijo Yashiro muy costosamente puesto que Karen ahora le besaba el cuello, el pecho, podía sentir como la lengua de ella le recorría desde el oído hasta el pecho y todo esto lo excitaba cada vez mas.

- Hummm… no te creo Yashiro Yukihito, lo que estaba hay escrito no era para Kyoko-chan y Ren-san – dijo Karen mientras zafaba sus manos de entre las de Yashiro y lo atraía hacia sí quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos – pero bueno ya no insistiré, ya vi que no me quieres decir nada dijo esto haciendo un puchero que Yashiro desapareció mientras la besaba.

De pronto el celular de Yashiro sonó, era un mensaje, puesto que no tenia guantes ni nada que protegiera el celular le pidió a Karen que lo revisara, Karen lo reviso a regañadientes puesto que justo en ese momento estaba muy bien. Era un mensaje de Ren que decía:

"Hola Yashiro-san espero que todo este bien en tu cuarto, puesto que ya no llegaron a la alberca supongo que tenían COSAS mas importantes que tratar verdad ;), no te preocupes, pero espero verlos en la cena, los vemos en la recepción en una hora y no tarden ya tendrán toda la semana para seguir tratando sus ASUNTOS :P Yashiro la venganza es dulce"

Yashiro y Karen solo rieron y se sorprendieron al ver que el tiempo se había pasado volando, así que se dispusieron a alistarse para salir a cenar con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>En la alberca Ren, Kyoko, Kanae y Benjamín se la estaba pasando de lo lindo, pero Kyoko ya se había preocupado porque Karen y Yashiro no bajaban así que le propuso a Ren ir a ver si estaban bien, pero Ren le dijo que lo mejor seria que no los molestaran, que le mandaría un mensaje para verlos para ir a cenar. Así se despidieron los cuatro porque tenían que irse a vestir para la cena y cada pareja se retiro a su cuarto.<p>

Ren y Kyoko llegaron a su habitación y se dieron una ducha rápida, primero Kyoko y después Ren, pues a pesar de que la relación iba muy bien él sabia que no podía seguir así pues ya era mucho con la tortura que el mismo se había impuesto y ahora era todo un reto que debía cumplir.

En lo que Kyoko se bañaba Ren le preparo una sorpresa, sobre la mesa que estaba en su habitación, le dejo un pequeño regalo y una nota, en cuanto Kyoko salió Ren entro a bañarse, Kyoko vio la nota con su nombre y la abrió la cual decía

"Mi pequeña princesa, solo quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón y que me encantas toda tu, así como eres tan linda y delicada y tan inocente, pero se que tu corazón aun tiene un gran anhelo así que espero que esta sorpresa te agrade, se que lo has esperado por mucho tiempo."

Te amo

REN

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaa quedoo genil jejejej que creen que sea la sorpresa de Ren? (hagan sus apuestas señores jajajaja) no olviden dejar sus reviewa y muchas gracias por aquells que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer y comentar (muchas gracias)<strong>

**Beaby y Kotoko muchas gracias or sus reviews y espero que este capitulo les guste**

**bye (bye)**


	9. Capitulo IX Sorpresa

**Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes de Skip Beat! NO me pertenecen ok, esto es solo un fic de lo que me encantaria que pase XD**

**Ohayo anitha-chan y a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, disculpen que hasta ahora suba el capitulo (**_**=n.n= Ohayo sakurita-cha**_**), valla creo que las he hecho esperar mucho jejeje y les he dejado con la intriga (**_**Hummm pues si la verdad si como te atreves**_**) sshh anitha-chan mira como te quejas de todo (**_**hayes que es mucha la intriga y eso me mata**_**) humm, ok en eso te entiendo pero bueno ya esta aquí la actualización de este FIC **_**(valla ya era hora no crees no puedes dejar a tus lectoras con tanta intriga, que tal si se nos enferman de estrés**_**) hummmmm será? y ustedes que opinan? ¿soy muy mala al dejarlos con intriga? (**_**ya, ya apúrate que creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que queremos leer el nuevo capitulo **_**) bueno anitha-chan tiene razón, espero lo disfruten, se que es muy corto pero bueno espero les guste esta actualización (**_**Hay si que no digo nada pero espero que el siguiente capitulo sea kilometrico**_**) jajajaja hay anitha-chan como si fuera tan fácil, entre el trabajo y las clases de ingles me queda poco tiempo (**_**ya, ya creo que el punto quedo claro así que no queda mas que decir**_**) DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

**Capitulo IX**

**SORPRESA**

Kyoko se quedo sorprendida ante tal regalo y no pudo resistir la curiosidad y abrió el pequeño paquete, lo que había dentro le encanto, sus ojos se pusieron como dos estrellitas muy luminosas y es que Ren sabia lo que le encantaba a ella, le había obsequiado un kit de maquillaje completo, toda la caja tenia maquillaje para ella solita, desde base, sombras, labiales, delineador, etc. Kyoko estaba como una niña al abrir sus regalos de navidad, estaba extasiada de felicidad, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ren ya había salido del baño y la observaba embelesado.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendo fue la forma en que se abría el kit de maquillaje, ya que al estar completamente abierto se asemejaba a una rosa y justo en medio se encontraba…

- si no lo tomas en tus manos se ira volando – dijo Ren

De pronto ella volteo y al verlo no pudo decirle nada, su rostro reflejaba todo lo que ella le quería decir, estaba agradecida, gustosa, feliz, extasiada, Ren le había dado algo que ella durante mucho tiempo había anhelado, pero que por cierta mala influencia no lo había obtenido. Ella ya tenía algunas pinturas y maquillajes que le había regalado su amiga Mouko-san pero eso era todo, ahora Ren le daba un kit completo y ella estaba que no cabía de la alegría, pero mas que eso ahí estaba, uno de sus mayores anhelos, lo tomo entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza temiendo que de verdad se fuera volando como dijo Ren.

- Odette – dijo Kyoko emocionada – mi querido y maravilloso Odette, al fin estamos juntos.

- Odette? – Dijo Ren un poco confundido - pero si ese maquillaje se llama Royal Snow.

- Oh, perdón – dijo Kyoko – es que… yo… etto…

- Jajaja – rio Ren – no te preocupes amor ya se que tu le has dado ese nombre al maquillaje

- ¿Crees que se valla volando, que huya de mi? – dijo Kyoko con una mirada tan tierna que a Ren se le derretía el corazón y tenia tantas ganas de comérsela a besos pero en ese momento se le ocurrió seguir con la fantasía de Kyoko, después de todo ese era el plan desde un principio.

- No mi princesa, no creo que se valla y huya de ti, ya que Odette a encontrado lo que andaba buscando – le dijo Ren con una voz misteriosa, pero que hacia que a Kyoko se le enchinara la piel – ¿sabes porque no huira de ti Odette?

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Kyoko emocionada por lo que su amado le pudiera revelar

- Bueno, porque Odette a encontrado a su bella princesa – dijo, dejando a una confundida e interesada Kyoko – vez la corona que tiene Odette en su cabeza – le dijo mientras le mostraba esa pequeña cosa en forma de corona que tenia el maquillaje en forma de cisne – bueno en realidad es donde reposaba la princesa rosa, la cual misteriosamente tu has adquirido y por eso Odette a llegado a ti, ya que él es el fiel guardián de la princesa y esa corona en realidad es donde la princesa debe reposar cuando ninguna persona la usa, ya que Odette siempre la cuidara y buscara si algún día ella se va, ya que el a pesar de ser su guardián se a enamorado de ella y la protegerá dando su vida – mientras Ren le contaba todo esto Kyoko estaba estupefacta, ya que la historia le parecía tan maravillosa, mientras tanto Ren se refería mas a ellos dos en esa historia, que claro como siempre Kyoko ni se daba cuenta que él hablada de ellos.

- De verdad, entonces en este momento colocare a la princesa en su trono – dijo Kyoko mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello para quitarse el collar donde se encontraba la princesa, pero Ren la detuvo.

- No amor, no es necesario que te la quites, solo debes colocarla con Odette cada vez que no la uses, pero hoy no porque luce muy bien en ti y te da su toque mágico, Odette solo la cuida cuando nadie esta con la princesa – dijo Ren a Kyoko.

Kyoko solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba tan emocionada con la historia y se sentía tan afortunada con su regalo y todo lo que con el conllevaba.

Aunque claro la realidad es que Ren había mandado a hacer ese recipiente del maquillaje exclusivamente para Kyoko, a él le encantaba que ella a pesar de su edad aun siguiera creyendo en el mundo de las hadas, así que decidió acrecentar sus fantasías dándole ese regalo.

Terminaron de alistarse para salir a cenar con sus amigos, Kyoko uso un poco de maquillaje de su nuevo kit recordando algunos tips que le había dado su amiga Mouko, y Ren solo termino de vestirse para poder salir. Cuando Kyoko termino le pregunto a Ren

- Ren-chan ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto ella con una voz infantil y llena de ilusión

Ren volteo a verla y solo salió un ¡Wow! De sus labios, su pequeña Kyoko se veía tan hermosa, Kyoko reacciono con un pequeño sonrojo. Ella vestía un vestido corto que le quedaba a medio muslo, en color perla, con holanes en la parte de la falda y un escote en forma de "V" que mostraba que Kyoko ya no era una pequeña niñita, sino que se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer. El vestido se amarraba por detrás y dejaba al descubierto media espalda, además se maquillo ligeramente, nada sobre cargado, solo para realzar un poco sus ojos y un poco de labial color rosa pastel en sus labios, puesto que su cabello ya era de su color original y había crecido un poco, ella se puso un prendedor en forma de una libélula en color plata y con pequeñas piedritas de cristal, además claro de que usaba el collar de la princesa rosa, el collar había sido confeccionado por ella y su diseño era muy original y elegante además de unas sandalias bajitas en color perla con detalles de cristal en las cintas.

Ren no pudo resistir más y la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, le levantó la barbilla de manera que pudiesen verse a los ojos y le dijo:

- Mi princesita, estas hermosa – dijo Ren viéndola a los ojos

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Kyoko

Pero Kyoko ya no pudo decir más, en un instante se perdió entre los ojos azules de su amado, esa mirada tan profunda y con los ojos al natural de su querido Ren-chan, ella se sentía tan afortunada, porque ella conocía al verdadero Ren, no al Tsuruga Ren de las películas o programas, si no al verdadero, al de carne y hueso y por eso ella lo amaba tanto ya que ella y solo ella lo podía ver así, tal cual era, tan natural.

De pronto Ren la saco de su transe al separarse de ella, ya que recordó que tenia que ponerse las lentillas, entro al baño y termino de alistarse, pero mas que nada entro a echarse un poco de agua fría en la cabeza, ya que su pequeña Kyoko se veía hermosa con esa ropa y sabia que en cuanto saliera de su habitación mas de uno se le quedaría viendo, así que tomo aire y trato de calmarse.

Cuando Ren salió Kyoko estaba en la ventana de la habitación, con la mirada perdida en el infinito

- Ah están hermoso – dijo Kyoko

- ¿Qué es hermoso hime-chan? – le pregunto Ren

- Eso – dijo ella mientras señalaba el infinito

Ren se acerco y ya no dijo nada, solo la abrazo quedando los dos viendo el horizonte y se dio cuenta a que se refería, ella hablaba del mar y el cielo, era una noche despejada y con estrellas y el mar reflejaba el cielo, por lo cual no se veía donde comenzaba el cielo o terminaba el mar y de hecho sí era muy hermoso ese paisaje. De pronto el se acerco al oído de Kyoko para decirle que ya debían bajara al lobby para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Kyoko se separo un poco de Ren y se acerco a la cama para poder tomar su bolso, uno pequeño que asemejaba mas a una cartera larga con una delgada cadena en forma de correa para que ella pudiera pasarlo entre su cuello y su brazo quedándole cruzado.

Por su parte Ren iba vestido con una camisa en color rosa pastel que le hacia resaltar su color de piel, era una camisa pegadita al cuerpo y delgada ya que hacia un poco de calor, un pantalón en color caqui, unos zapatos en color café. Ren se veía realmente mas guapo ese día o al menos eso le pareció a Kyoko.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al lobby a esperar a sus amigos, sin embargo conforme caminaban Ren se dio cuenta que varias personas se les quedaban viendo, tanto hombres como mujeres y esto hacia que Kyoko se pusiera un tanto nerviosa ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, Ren por su parte le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y esto hizo que ella se relajara un poco y que muchos y muchas se decepcionaran.

Ya en el lobby no tuvieron que esperar mucho, como a los 5 minutos de que llegaron se reunieron con ellos Kanae-san y Benjamín-san, así como Karen y Yashiro.

Las tres chicas al verse no pudieron e vitar sonreír y es que por hozares del destino las tres llevaban los vestidos igual, solo cambiaba el color, mientras el de Kyoko era en color perla, el de Kanae era de color violeta y el de Karen en color negro, cada uno lo había combinado con los accesorios de su preferencia pero pareciera que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Una vez que estuvieron los 6 se dirigieron al restaurant del hotel para ir a cenar algo y para ponerse de acuerdo de las actividades que harían durante esa semana ya que el hotel ofrecía muchas actividades.

Ren, Yukihito y Benjamín observaban a sus novias que iban platicando un poco más delante de ellos y trataban de controlar sus celos ya que la mayoría de hombres que estaban en su camino se quedaban viendo a las chicas, así que apresuraron su paso y cada uno tomo a su respectiva novia la abrazo por la cintura y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al restaurant.

Una vez en el restaurant se sentaron y pidieron la carta, cada uno pidió la comida de su preferencia, mientras les traían la comida Ren, Benjamín y Yashiro fueron al baño dejando a sus novias solas, cosa que unos jóvenes que acababan de llegar y no se percataron que ellas venían acompañadas aprovecharon. Se acercaron a ellas se sentaron a la mesa en los lugares que estaban vacios y ha modo de broma les dijeron

- Ya mis amores no estén tristes ya llegamos – Kyoko se molesto un poco por la actitud de esas personas.

- Si hermosas ya no tienen que esperar más porque ya estamos aquí con ustedes – dijo otro de los jóvenes

- Disculpen, pero ese es el lugar de nuestros novios así que ya están ocupados – dijo Kyoko ya un poco enfadada.

- Mira nada mas ya te enojaste princesita, que bonita te vez enojadita, ¿Por qué no dejan a los bobos de sus noviecillos y se van con nosotros a un lugar mas divertido? – dijo el que estaba a un lado de Kyoko mientras la tomaba de la muñeca.

- Déjame en paz – dijo Kyoko mientras trataba de zafarse

- Vamos niñita no te pongas difícil, porque no dejas al tarado de tu novio, que no a de ser mas que un niñito tonto que no sabe complacerte, mejor ven con este verdadero hombre y ya veras que te la pasaras bien – le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia él.

- Déjala niñato tonto – dijo Karen intentando pararse, pero una mano se lo impidió, era otro de los sujetos

- Idiotas dejen de molestar o se meterán en problemas – dijo Kanae muy enfadada.

- A caso no oyeron a las señoritas, déjenlas en paz – se oyó una voz por detrás de ellos, una voz muy enfadada – o acaso quieren que les enseñemos a respetar a las damas – dijo Ren muy furioso

- Que te pasa idio… - no pudo terminar la frase, cuando volteo y vio a Ren, Yashiro y Benjamín se levanto de inmediato, en ese momento se acerco un mesero para preguntar si todo estaba bien.

- No nada esta bien – dijo Benjamín muy enfadado – estos jovencitos están intentando propasarse con mi novia y nadie se daba cuenta, que clase de restaurant es este – dijo muy enojado Benjamín

- Tranquilo Benjamín, tranquilo Ren – decía Yashiro, aunque también muy molesto pero mas controlado – mire señor – hablando con el gerente del restaurant que ya había llegado a la escena – lo mejor es que estos jovencitos se retiren de aquí y así las cosas no pasaran a mayores.

El gerente estuvo de acuerdo, ya que no le convenía un escándalo mayor en el restaurant. Los tres jóvenes fueron sacados del restaurant y Ren, Yashiro y Benjamín se sentaron con sus respectivas novias tratando de dejar ese trago amargo y disfrutar de su velada, platicaron de sus planes para esa semana y decidieron que el siguiente día las chicas lo pasaran juntas y ellos por su lado así a ellos les daba tiempo también de realizar algunas cosas…

Una vez terminaron de cenar cada pareja se fue a su respectiva habitación, todos con la escusa de que estaban cansados y querían descansar, claro entre Yashiro y Karen había una chispa de lujuria, Benjamín y Kanae se notaban nerviosos, mas Kanae y por ultimo Ren y Kyoko ellos se encontraban mas ansiosos por que sabían que una vez entraran a su habitación comenzaba una exquisita tortura…

**Próximo capitulo:**

**¿De que hablaron los tres en el baño?**

**¿Por qué la insistencia de que las chicas pasaran juntas un día?**

**¿Cuál es la sorpresa de la que hablaba el presidente en la carta?**

**¿Serán capases de resistir Ren y Kyoko?**

**¿Qué pasara cuando Benjamín y Kanae estén a solas en su habitación por la noche?**

**Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo =)**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado (**_**hay si me ha gustado hay mas solo imaginarme a mi Ren aaaaaaaaaaaa *sangrado***_**) Hummm ok creo que anitha-chan a quedado inconsciente en fin, díganme que les pareció el capitulo? Les ha gustado? Espero que si, humm que quieren a partir de ahora, recuerden que vendrá una verdadera tortura para nuestra pareja favorita y claro algunas cositas entre las otras parejas (**_***Más sangrado***_**) Hummm como ven quieren algo de lemon? Si me dicen que si tendré que pasar la historia a la sección M si me dicen que no, seguiré como hasta ahora ustedes son los que decidirán jejejeje **

**Bueno antes de irme las respuestas a los reviews**

**Satine Inclan: jejeje si te entiendo, yo también me he quedado pensando en si ya debería ser el momento o que la tortura siga jejeje después de todo es un juego de perversiones jajajja en fin recuerda que esta en sus manos que pase este fic a la sección M y pues empiece a subir un poquitín de tono gracias y sauditos**

**kotoko-98****: Jejejeje si es un tanto intrigante que es lo que prepara Lory pero ya veras que será una grata sorpresa para todos jejejeje y si de verdad que fue molesto poner a Kanae a interrumpir a mi Ren y Kyoko pero bueno si quires algo mas explicito pues ya sabes que hacer en tu review pon que quieres que lo pase a la categoría M y jajaja (perversión al máximo)**

**rebeca26****: sí lo se soy mala e injusta jejeje pero es que es para darle intriga al asunto jejeje si no pues no querrian leer el próximo capitulo jejejeej**

**beabi****: jajajajaja si no los dejan, pero bueno de eso se trata este jueguito entre Kyoko y Ren no jajajaja haber quien aguanta mas jajajaj es divertido (perversa) lo se, lo se, soy muy perversa jejejeejeje**

**cariby06****: gracias por tu review y pues aquí esta la actualización espero te guste este capitulo**

**bueno eso es todo, creo, en fin ya saben si quieren que la cosa se ponga un poco mas candente y sea mas explicita sobre este juego de perversión y lujuria (jajajajajajaja) ya sabe que hacer pongan en sus reviews que lo pase a la categoría M si recibo al menos 15 reviews con la petición lo hare jejejeje bueno los dejo y pórtense mal hasta la próxima bye bye**


	10. Capitulo X: Pesadilla

**Skip Beat! NO me pertenecen ok, esto es solo un fic de lo que me encantaria que pase XD**

**Capitulo X**

**Pesadilla**

13 de abril de 2015, tres años han pasado desde aquel maravilloso viaje a la playa con su adorada Kyoko, pero como habían acabado las cosas así, él aun no se lo explicaba, todo iba viento en popa, la mejor sorpresa para su pequeña estaba casi terminada y de pronto el presidente Lory le hablo para decirle que lo necesitaba para un trabajo urgente.

Tuvo que dejar a Kyoko en la playa con los demás. Yukihito y Karen se encargarían de ella y el fin de semana la traerían a mi departamento, con lo que no contaba es que ellos se pelearan y Karen dejara a Yashiro con Kyoko, ese fin de semana no pude estar en casa, así que lastimosamente Kyoko se fue a su casa sin verme y yo sin verla, la extrañaba tanto.

Poco después me entere por los deliciosos labios de mi amada que Karen y Yashiro habían terminado, que se habían separado definitivamente y que ahora Karen se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra, por otro lado Kotonami y Benjamín llevaban una muy buena relación, así que Kyoko y yo decidimos intentar vivir juntos, ella se mudo a mi departamento, wow! cuantas cosas vivimos ahí, pero como siempre el trabajo nos dejaba muy poco tiempo para nosotros. Poco a poco los espacios para vernos se hicieron más cortos.

Por lo general ella pasaba mas tiempo con mi manager que conmigo o al menos eso me dijo un día, Yashiro me dijo un día que me pusiera las pilas o alguien mas me la podría quitar, no le hice caso, ella era mía y Shotaro ya no se interpondría jamás en nuestro camino, así que seguí mi vida tan ajetreada, dejando pocos espacios para pasar con mi maravillosa novia.

Ella había tenido mucha paciencia, desde el momento en que reconoció que se había enamorado del hombre idol japonés sabia que tendría poco tiempo para pasar con él, pero esperaba que él le diera un poco de prioridad, después de todo, no decía que ella era la mujer que él amaba, a la que le juraba amor eterno, sin embargo el tiempo paso y la relación se fue agotando poco a poco, Yukihito era la persona con la que mas tenia contacto últimamente, era tan bueno y amable con ella, siempre dispuesto a escucharla y a brindarle su apoyo en las incontables veces que lloro pegada al teléfono esperando que Ren se desocupara un poco para poder atender su llamada.

El tiempo corrió cada vez mas lento hasta que un día Kyoko se dio cuenta de la verdad, vivía una gran mentira, ella no era la prioridad en la vida de Tsuruga Ren, ella cada vez paso a ser un segundo plan, así que un día tomo una decisión, se iría de ese departamento, debía alejarse de lo que mas daño le hacia, debía alejarse de Ren y tratar de olvidarlo, le comento a Yukihito sobre su idea y él le brindo todo su apoyo, incluso le ofreció su casa mientras encontraba algún buen departamento.

Ella en cierto modo entendía a Ren, su carrera era muy complicada, pero ella tenia prioridades y no estaba dispuesta a seguir viviendo en una falsa realidad, así que cuando Yashiro le ofreció su casa no lo dudo dos veces y esa misma noche se mudo. Se instalo en el cuarto de invitados, hizo la cena y paso la mejor velada de su vida a lado de una persona que estaba dispuesta a dejar sus ocupaciones de lado solo para escucharla.

A Ren no le gusto lo que escuchaba, Yashiro había renunciado a ser su manager, ¿la razón? No la hubo, solo un día el presidente le informo que Yashiro ya no seria mas su manager pero que ya le habían conseguido otro y mucho mejor. Ren pensó que su vida no podría ser peor, pero al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, bien dicen, cuando algo sale mal, puede salir peor, entro a su sala y se dio cuenta que el departamento estaba vacio, se sentó en el sofá a ver un poco de tv y algo llamo su atención, una nota. Tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Ren:_

_"ya no aguanto mas esta situación, veo cuales son tus prioridades y yo no estoy dentro de ellas, así que dejare de ser un estorbo en tu vida y me marchare para que puedas seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, no me busques por favor, solo espero que seas feliz con esa vida que llevas, que yo tratare de ser feliz._

_Te amo tanto como para dejarte, pero se que así estaremos mucho mejor, cuídate y gracias por todo_

_Mogami Kyoko_

Ren no daba crédito a lo que leía, no podía creerlo, Kyoko se había ido, maldición, había perdido el tesoro mas grande de su vida, el amor de su vida, pero a donde, aunque en la nota decía que no la buscara, fue imposible dejar que ella se marchara así.

Salió corriendo de su departamento, y de pronto sintió como si el clima estuviese tan triste como él, comenzó a llover copiosamente mientras el correa intentando resguardarse de la lluvia, esta era la señal mas clara de que la había perdido y tal vez esta ocasión para siempre.

Ahora ya era muy tarde para pedir perdón, él ya jamás la podría tener con él, porque efectivamente paso lo que Yashiro le advirtió, Kyoko había encontrado a alguien mas que la amaba, que la entendía y que la escuchaba. Todas esas tardes en las que ella estaba sola, todas esas comidas o cenas en las que la dejo plantada, ahora las pudo ver con mas claridad, porque en esos momento solo hubo una persona que la ayudo a mantenerse de pie. Yashiro Yukihito.

Por eso ahora sabia que no podía hacer nada, la mujer que él amaba se casaría con otro que no fiera él, la veía tan feliz en el altar de la iglesia, con un hermoso vestido y esperando aun novio que no era él, y de pronto los novios se encontraron frente a frente, mostrándoles a todos cuan felices eran, muchas personas habían asistido solo a corroborar el amor que esa pareja destilaba.

El día de mañana todos los periódicos de Tokio lo dirían la boda del año fue un éxito, Mogami Kyoko y Yashiro Yukihito habían contraído nupcias, a ellos la edad no les importaba, ni el mostrarse afecto e publico, ellos se amaban. Cuantas ganas tenía de detener esa celebración, de intercambiar papeles con su ex-mejor amigo, de ser él el novio, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, con que derecho, cuando fue él quien los orillo a esto, cuando fue él quien arrojo a uno a los brazos del otro.

Así que se dio media vuelta y se marcho de ahí cuando escucho decir al padre, puede besar a la novia, de todo, eso era lo que jamás podría soportar, ver a su hermosa niña en brazos de otro.

De pronto sintió un vacio en el corazón, y un terrible mareo, no sabia donde estaba, sudaba frio respiraba dificultosamente, se sentó en su cama y prendió la luz, sus ojos se iluminaron al verla ahí, a su lado, a la niña-mujer mas hermosa, a su Kyoko y agradeció a Kami-sama que todo fue un sueño, una terrible pesadilla, aun seguían en la playa, aun seguían disfrutando de sus vacaciones y ella estaba ahí, a su lado llamándolo en sueños, se volvió a acomodar, se aferro fuertemente a Kyoko y le prometió que ella siempre seria su prioridad, que haría que cada día en que estuviera con él fuera mágico para que jamás se alejase de él.

Se envolvió en la sabana de seda con su pequeña enrollada en sus brazos, jamás permitiría que alguien los separara, estaba seguro y si algún día algún osado se atreviese a intentar llevársela de su lado lo pagaría muy caro, porque su hermosa princesa era solo de él.

Y así poco a poco con estos pensamientos se volvió a dejar envolver en los brazos de Morfeo, pero ahora se aferraba a Kyoko para nunca dejarla ir

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que les a parecido el capitulo, lo se, lo se, es un capitulo de relleno y me he tardado mucho en subirlo, pero es que la verdad ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, ahora ya tengo empleo, lo cual me tiene muy feliz, pero este absorbe casi todo mi tiempo y me deja cada vez menos espacios para escribir, aun así prometo no abandonar tanto el fic y seguir la historia.<p>

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, lo se esta un poco disparatado pero es algo que me tria dando vuelta en la cabeza, jejeje digo después de todo Yashiro también es guapo, - **hummmmm si pero no tanto como mi Ren** – oh Anitha-chan a hecho su aparición jejeje lastima ya los dejo – **que pero si acabo de llegar** – por eso nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Aaaaa muchas gracias por sus comentarios me agradaron mucho, en el próximo capitulo contesto algunos - **floja** – calla anitha-chan ash! Ya - ok, ok nos vemos fieles lectoras – **sayonara** – hasta el próximo capitulo…


End file.
